Discoveries
by JokesOnBatman
Summary: Attention: If you have read this story before, I'm making changes to it so it will not be how it was when I initially posted it. What if Aang had a sister that he's never met? When she tries looking for him at the southern air temple, her plans take a unexpected turn causing her to accept the path that her fate has taken
1. Chapter 1

Today is the day I find my lost brother. His name is Aang. The elder monks took him away from me when I was 5, I was so devastated to see him go. I've heard a lot about him since then. Aang had joined the scouts and roamed the earth for many years. I on the other hand had stayed here at the eastern air temple.

I sighed deeply, my medium length hair fell over my shoulders. Aang is so lucky to be the avatar. He gets so much praise and attention. While I am not allowed at all to leave the temple, Aang gets to go wherever he wants. How lucky.

Though, we are not too different. We both are airbenders, unfortunately I received my tattoos at the age of 14 while aang had received them at 12. Yes, I am not as good at airbending as he is. Even though both Aang and I come from air nomad culture, I've always had trouble with the element.

Lowering my head, I smiled. I can't wait to meet him. It has been so long since I have seen his shining face. I wish I went with him, after all I too can bend all elements.

I slipped on my loose fitting air acolyte clothes. The colors of rhe air nomads consisted of Orange, yellow, and a cherry red. I always loved the way our clothing looked. Grabbing my staph with my name carved in it, 'sky soarer sonam'. Sonam is my name, soaring is my game, I made sure to get everything I needed.

Packing all of the essentials, I prepared myself for the journey. I needed to fly to the southern air temple. No one shall realize, I will be gone. Not mom, not dad, not even the elderly women who take care of the children, including me. I might have to sneak a sky bison.

I wrote a quick letter explaining my absence.

'Dear mother and father,

I am leaving the eastern air temple for the remainder of my teenage life. I am sorry I can not stay, but I must find the Avatar, aang, my brother. My quest is to bring the family back together and live a normal happy life. The four of us! Doesn't that sound absolutely fantastic? Well...I bid you both good day. I love you so very much mom and dad.

Sincerely, sonam, your daughter.'

I grinned at the note. It's very explainable. It is very much the truth. Gently, I placed the bundled up paper onto my soft bedding. A deep sigh exited my chest. Am I really doing this? Am I really leaving my family and friends behind to find one person? Yes, I am.

Sneaking outside of the air temple I borrowed one of my friend; Sarah's bison. The bison knew me so she let come close to her. As I approached the ten ton beast I spead my arms out creating a bigger size with my body.

"It's okay chikara, it's me, sonam." Soon she had completely calmed down. I smiled and walked up to her. My fingers swished around on her giants head, tussling her hair back and forth. "I'm just going to borrow you for a while, then I'll give you right back to sarah. I promise."

Chikara and I had voyaged from place to place. Most of these places being quiant islands belonging to the earth kingdom. On the way I had made several friends that had lingered onto my heart. It was very devastating to leave. It might have been for a short time that I stayed in those towns, but I will remember everything so fondly.

Finally I had reached the southern air temple. I leaned forward scooting up the bisons large head. The smile on my face became wide as I had seen many of the airbenders, flying around on their gliders.

"Look chikara! We're at the southern temple! I can't wait to greet my brother again!" I yelled loudly. My hair flowed along with the wind. Aang is going to be so surprised to see me! I'm going to bring him home and introduce him to mom and dad.

Arriving closer to the temple the airbenders had surrounded me and the bison. I closely observed their glider techniques. It was a lot more rebellious than what I had in mind. They spun their bodies in spirals performing death defying tricks.

I swallowed my throat almost terrifyed at the stunts they pulled. One of the boys flew very close to me and yelled over the wind.

"Hey! What are you doing here!?" I laughed loudly, it would seem like fun to talk over a bunch of wind in our ears.

"I'm looking for my brother and a place to stay for a while!" I shouted out to the airbender. He smirked and looked forward.

"That's nice! Can I show you around?" The boy had said a bit flustered. I widened my eyes and blushed. It...looks as though he has interest in me. Quickly my eyes averted away from the boy.

"Of course!" The boy, chikara and I had landed on the padagoas of the air temple. Air acolytes had surrounded me curtiously. All of the smaller boys were simply awestruck. I raised my right cheek a bit showing off my rabbit like teeth.

The elder women from this temple had walked up to me, along with an old man. I smiled and bowed the elders, they bowed back. Picking up their heads the old man spoke softly.

"Hello airbending master. I can see you are from the eastern temple, my name is gyatso." I placed my hands behing my back as graceful as I could.

"Yes, I am. My name is sonam and I would like to stay here for the time being if that is acceptable." Gyatso laied his eyes on me for a moment. He looked very..dismayed for a while, but then his expression became extremely happy.

"Of course. I'm glad you have choosen this temple for your home. I predict you will have much to give here, as well as receive. If I may show you around the temple?" My hands shot up as I crazily waved them left and right.

"Oh that will not be necessary. I already have this young gentleman to show me around the southern air temple." I spoke gesturing to the boy at my side. He gave a wide grin and placed his hands at his hips.

"I can show her around if you'd like." He spoke nervously. The monk chuckled before giving a reply.

"Thank you. But I would like to show this young lady around privately if you don't mind.." He led me and the boy away from the others. But before he did that he had told Hui to stay behind. Hmm. I wonder why that is. Well, I guess it was a good thing. What if I make a fool of myself. I certainly wouldn't want hui to watch, he seemed like a nice boy.

I walked along side the air bending monk wondering, will I ever be as good at airbending as he is? Probably not. Pushing a bit of wind behind me I caught up with gyatso.

"Umm..their are a lot of air benders here right?"

"Correct. Many air benders here have traveled from the other air temples, just like you. Most of the adult nomads wanted to create a life here, while the scouts just came here for a rest stop on their journey."

As we kept making ourselves further and further away from the rest of the air nomads, I spoke timidly. Time to figure out where Aang is.

"I don't mean to interrupt but about those scouts..I came here because I was looking for one particular air bender, a boy named Aang? He's the avatar." Monk gyatso stopped in his tracks.

I leaned closer seeing that he had lowered his head in sadness. Uh oh. That can not be good. The monk turned to me mournfully. My teeth clenched up, this is really aggravating me.

"What happened to him?" I questioned with a tone in my voice.

"Aang is not here. He ran away a couple days ago." When the monk spoke my fingers curled up creating fists. How could he just let Aang leave? He's 12, he can't be living on his own! Now I'll never get to meet him...now I'll never have the family I wanted.

"Please understand me, I could not stop your brother from doing what he did. But, I know as his sister you have special powers as well. Heighten spiritual awareness that you don't know of yet. Have you ever tried making a connection with Aang?"

"I don't care about spirituality! I just want my brother back!"

"I hear your anger, and I feel your pain. Aang was a big part of my life. But their is a way you can speak to him. Try to meditate and reach his spirit. I believe you have this ability inside of you." I sighed deeply.

"How long is it going to take before I actually get to see my brother again?" Gyatso placed a hand on his chin, unknowingly.

"I am not sure. First you would need to create the connection to Aang, then you would be able to locate his spirit. I am not sure how you would be able to find his physical body. But the whole process could take you years."

"Years?-"

"But I am sure the avatars sister could do it." I sighed letting my head drop. This is a drag. I knew if wasn't going to be simple. I just knew it! Why does this have to happen to me!? Gyatso placed a hand on my shoulder. "Bring him home sonam."

I gave the monk a uncertain nod. I am not sure I can do this, but I have to try. For me, for aang, the family, and the world. Just then chimes blew around. The sound bounced off the temple in waves creating a beautiful tune.

"It is time for lunch. Would you like to join me and the other elders for a bite?"

"As fun as that sounds, no thanks. I think I need to meet with someone else." Heading to the mess hall there were many foods layed out. All of which are in the healthy vegetarian diet. Instead of getting a plate to eat here I grabbed a large cloth to take my food elsewhere.

I managed to get three thick slices of spring onion, two strawberries, and one cob of corn. I smiled to my delicious food. I never mind being a vegetarian, in fact I thought it was awesome!

Walking out of the temple I found Hui outside waiting for me. He smiled and gave me a small wave. I grinned and nodded to him. He brought up his food showing it to me.

"I thought we could eat together, because you're new and all. I mean, if you don't want to eat with me, that's fine." I let out a small giggle. His embarrassment makes me smile.

I did the same as Hui, Tieing up the red colored cloth tightly I placed it in my mouth gently, making sure it does not fall out.

I gripped onto hui's waist tightly. Using my airbending I jumped up to the top of the stairs just in front of the padagoas. Quickly, I let hui down leaving him falling to the ground. I looked to him discomforted.

"Sorry.."

"That's okay, I can totally understand. Air bending is not as easy as it looks, even though I am an air nomad." I widened my eyes completely abashed.

"You have the same problem too? I thought I was the only one! Oh..this is just great!" I lifted hui up off his feet, giving him a very tight platypus bear hug. He groaned loudly. I chuckled nervously and set him back down.

"It's nice to finally meet someone who understands me. Maybe, we could hang out more often, sonam." I looked to hui as he tilted his head down innocently. Hui's big blue eyes looked up to me.

"Yeah. That's, exactly what I was thinking." Hui and I sat down in front of each other. I put up my hands beginning the prayer. " We are greatful for this delicious food, for happiness, for compassion, and for peace."

Hui immediately started eating, much like a wild animal. First my expression was shock, it then became a warm smile. This boy is very odd, but I like it. He's not orderly like air benders are suppose to be, he is much more than ordinary.

Leaning in closer to hui, my shoulders narrowed forward. My eyes fluttered feeling entranced.

"So hui, tell me a little about yourself." Hui stopped to stare at me. For a moment he looked away, then he put down his lettuce and gazed at me.

"Well, I am 16, my favorite food is red apples, my favorite color is yellow gold, and I have a pet lemur. Oh, interesting fact about me, is my hair is actually a wavy chestnut color. I say this because my head is bald, and you don't know what my hair looks like because...I don't have any haha."

I giggled covering up my mouth. Hui, though timid most of the time, is actually very charming. I looked to my left, blushing. I can't actually like him...I had just met him. But nothing would make me happier than to spend as much time as possible with hui.

"Now you." Hui said giving me a teeth showing grin. I chuckled and tucked a piece of puffy dark brown hair behind my ear.

"Alright, I am 17, my favorite food is strawberries, my favorite color is red, and I can make my own clothes. And something interesting about me is...hmm..oh! I can bend more than one element." Hui gasped his blue eyes widening. Using his airbending he jumped up onto his feet.

"Are you serious? That is so cool! But..you're not the avatar so..how is that possible?" I raised my shoulders a bit embarrassed. He's so impressed.

"I have no clue it just is. Whenever I'm mad I start to bend the elements around me. For example when I was training to be a master airbender I didn't quite pick up the forms as well as I thought I did and...let's just say my teachers and instructors became a little over done."

"They proably deserved it." Hui spoke with a flatted voice. I snickered holding in my evil little laughs.

"They kinda did. I worked my ass off for these tattoos and to master airbending, the least they could have done was cut me some slack."

"I really know what you mean. Airbending; being a calm stable, well adjusted person, is just not my thing...or not yet it isn't." I brought my hands close to me. He is so right. "So sonam, was their a reason you came to the temple?" I groaned.

"Their was. I was going to find my brother and bring him home with me to meet our parents. We were going to be a family again. Unfortunately, he is the avatar and...he ran away from his responsibilities."

"You're Aang's sister?" I looked to hui smiling.

"Yes, did you...by any chance know him?" Hui scooted closer to me sparked sith excitement in his eyes.

"Yeah, we used to be friends, before he was the avatar. He was fun, wild, and full of innocence, but usually he would just be with monk gyatso. Gyatso was like a father to him. They were together all the time."

My eyebrows furrowed. The monk that I had been so disrespectful to...was a father figure to aang? I was so terrible to him. I have no words. It's almost as if I couldn't speak at all.

Slowly I stood up, backing away from hui I brought out my glider.

"I...have to go." Almost instantly I threw out my glider and hopped on. As the wind pushed against my face I began to let go. Tears flooded my face. The corvers of my mouth catched the saltiness of each drop.

As I landed atop the mountain side I looked all around. Wind threw my body in each direction like a child with a rag doll. I lifted my hand to wipe my face from the tears.

How am I suppose to find Aang at all? He's probably long gone by now. How am I suppose to get my family back together when I can't even hold a single emotion? Not once can I be calm and collected, even in front of someone I like, not even for a master airbender. I am so pathetic.

Chills ran down my back. I cluched onto my arms wanting to dig my nails into my skin. It is utterly dreadful here in these mountains. I dropped to my knees. No sonam. Do not give into despair. But how can I go on when their is no hope?

The air had become harder for me to breath. My hands crawled up to my neck. Cold fingers had prodded at my throat, lungs desperate pleased and howled for air. I was just about to plant my face in the snow when hands stopped me.

I turned my head looking to my savior. My vision blurred but it looked to be an airbender. A moan was let out of my mouth trying to speak. "Hu...huh.." As I regained my sight I was shocked to see hui. My eyes fluttered shut feeling faint.


	2. Chapter 2

My mind felt like it was replaced with that of a spiders. My field of vision shifted left to right. Nothing looked real. It was all to vague and colorless. Bright flashes of white would appear from no where.

I groaned finally getting the feeling of my skin back. As fast as that happened a yelp was tugged from the pits of my throat. Hands grabbed my chest in fright. I gazed up to see who the person was. What I saw was hui holding my head in his lap.

"Hui.. I, ugh...you.." hui gasped loudly. Hearing that had caused me to clench onto his arms. His breathing had effected mine. I inhaled and exhaled deeply. Hui's warm dark skinned hand thrusted onto my left cheek. I furrowed my eyebrows in pain.

"Oh sonam...I was so scared. I thought, you were going to...die." I clenched my teeth, eyes fluttering. He thought I would die? And he went after me anyways. My breath hitched, lingering to my hyoid bone. Then it was all let out in an annoyed sounding groan.

"You...Hui...you, saved me..?" He smiled and laughed reluctantly. His warm touch had been passed to my skin. My lips shook as I tried hard to smile. Hui, sacrificed himself for me. Even when he could have been hurt too.

"Of course I did. When I saw you fly off...I only thought of following you. I wanted to make sure you were going to be okay, but then you passed out and developed hypothermia."

"Hui, why...why did you..follow me? You could have been hurt. How, did you even... fly up those mountains?"

"I was, really scared but I didn't want you to get hurt so...I just did it without thinking of myself." Hui gave me a wholehearted smile. I parted my lips. He flew up the mountainside for me? Closing my eyes I spoke firmly.

"That, is the most...idiotic thing I have ever heard...but, also the most brave." I opened my eyes looking up to hui. One hand held the back of my head and the other held my torso up. I coughed in place of a laugh.

"Sonam...I can stay here and take care of you for as long as it takes. And I promise I won't go away, ever." My muscles were unbearably stiff, but I ignored the pain for a moment so I could to sit up. My cold fingers shook violently.

My arms were freezing. I feel as though I had become frozen. Finally, they had reached up to hui close enough to touch his face. His feel, his warm skin, the softness of it was extremely pleasant. I smiled.

"Thank you." I whispered with trembling lips. Hui grinned largely towards me. I laid my head in his chest once again. As my cheek pressed up against his chest I felt the chiseled abs inside his shirt. I would blush if I could.

I sighed deeply disappointed. This feeling of blindsided happiness will not last forever, at least not without Aang. I wish I had found him. I wish he was here with me.

"Umm..hui?"

"What is it sonam?" Hui spoke with a rougher voice. I flinched shocked by this. I decided to ignore it.

"I was just wondering, do you ever think I will find my brother?" My eyes rolled up hopefully to my new friend.

"I'm not sure about that. No one has seen aang in days. But that doesn't mean you should give up. If you want to look for Aang then that is your choice. No one else can change your mind. Not your parents, not monk gyatso, and certainly not me. Just don't forget what your fighting for."

"Yeah...I understand. You know, I'm really glad we met." Hui laughed flakily.

"It would be a shame if we weren't together. As friends! Because...because we are, friends." I smirked looking up to hui. He always ends up becoming so nervous for some reason. It's not like he likes me I mean, we had only just met. Even though I do like him back.

"Yes, we are. Hui? Can you help me up? There is something I have to do before fully resting my body today." Hui had wrapped his arm around my back holding my shoulder up. Very carefully, he had walked me down to the council room.

As hui and I approached the elders my head had hung low. Looking down to my pigeon toed feet shamefully, my mouth had curved downwards. What if he does not forgive me? What will happen then?

I am already here...I suppose I have to try. With narrowed eyes I looked up to gyatso solemnly. Standing up on my own I took a deep bow at him. Everyone was now shocked with open mouths.

"I am sorry."

2 Months later:

I had pursued my relationship with hui, becoming boyfriend and girlfriend. I asked him the day he took me on a date to kyoshi island. I could remember that day so vividly, I hope that memory remained.

Slipping on my air acolyte clothes, I grabbed my staph and quickly ran out the door. Greeting hui out in the courtyard I jumped into his arms. He chuckled deeply as I suffocated him with kisses.

"Waoh their sonam, that's not how we do this whole relationship thing, remember?" I blushed and gave my boyfriend his space. My eyes darted away from him embarrassed.

"I am sorry, I just wanted so badly to feely your arms around me. And...and I wanted to.." I stopped speaking for fear of saying something too vivid. My eyes flashed up to Hui as he was completely focused on me. His tan hands pushed my hair behind my ears.

"Sonam, I am so glad you are here to take care of me." I laughed blatantly. Is he being sarcastic?

"You're pulling my leg. You are the one always saving me. It seems like I'm always about to die and you're always their to save me."

Hui smiled brightly, his soft dark hand holding my face up. Hui has always been especially dark for an air nomad. I wonder if maybe one of his parents is water tribe decent.

"Well, we better get going. You have more training to do with the masters, don't you miss avatar?" I smiled almost entranced by hui and his playfulness.

"Yeah.." As hui and I had headed for the tall platforms atop of the temple. Their I would train with him, and the council of elders. Once Aang had left their was no choice but to make me become new avatar. It wasn't so bad.

Yes, training was extremely difficult but at least I was getting some recognition for my talents. And besides, one day Aang will return. I mean, who said that this avatar thing had to last forever? Once I bring down fire lord Sozin, I can focus on what really matters, my family.

Another day of training had made me feel so useless. The forms and styles of each bending type were so difficult to understand. Learning it from books is way different than having a real teacher. Since the war had been going on I was not able to travel around like a real avatar should.

Nearing the end of the day, I sat on top of the roof of the temples tower. I sighed. I don't think I'll ever be able to find Aang. I frowned closing my eyes. It's so hard to...to remain calm. I play a smile for hui, but...I can't keep it on anymore.

Suddenly hui on his glider, had landed next to me. Fastly, I turned away from him, hoping he doesn't see me this way. I wish he was not up here with me. Setting his staph in his lap he sat cris cross beside me.

"Hey sweetie, what's wrong?" I sniffled and turned my head facing the opposite direction. His warm hand had slid down my arm. I looked to it. He is...very concerned. I stared up at hui's big blue eyes. He lent me a warm smile. "Please tell me what's wrong."

"Hui, it's Aang. Why did he have to leave me? Why did he just have to go when a war appeared out of no where. I want him back, I want my family to be together again. And now...now I fear it is hopeless. Fire lord Sozin will not stop until he has taken over the whole world. And I can barely do any kind of bending...I'm losing this war."

"That is correct." I looked to hui absolutely shocked. How can he agree with me? I know it is all true but I was hoping he would deny for me. To make me feel better by telling me I'm wrong. "But it is not your fault, you are not the avatar, so their is no way in hell you will be able to win this war alone."

"Sonam, I'll help you defeat the fire lord, but I think it might be time to contact Aang. Have you done what gyatso has said, and tried the spiritual way?" My lips pulled into my mouth sadly.

"I have tried for so long hui, it just has not been working. I meditated every day since gyatso has told me to and still nothing. It just seems so hopeless. How am I suppose to contact a spirit when I can't even believe in myself." I began to try. It really is hopeless.

"Hey sonam, don't give up hope. Don't think about it so much or it will stress you out. And that would just make things a lot worse for everyone. Now come on, I think you need some rest. It's already getting late." I suppose hui is right.

We both rode back to the bottom of the temple on our gliders. A whisper was heard echoing throught the temple. The words were muffled. Though when I could hear the voice it told me I shouldn't go to sleep. So...I don't think I will.

Hui and I had stood at the hallway to the entrance of both the boy dorm and the extra room. His hands gently helds mine. My fingers rubbed across his soft skin back and forth. He let out a little chuckle.

I leaned in close and kissed my boyfriend. He blushed and kissed me back. My hand uncontrollably groped the side of his face. Hui immediately prodded his tongue into my mouth. I moaned quietly, making sure the others did not here us.

His hand slid from my back down to my ass. The pleasure was so much I accidentally bit on his tounge. Hui moaned causing me to laugh. Quietly, he gripped my wrists and pushed me up against the wall. I was so astonished, he did all that without making a sound.

After a long passionate kiss hui pulled away appalled, but he also appeared to be embarrassed. He lifted his hands off of me and raised them by the sides of his head.

"I am so sorry sonam...I let my desires get the best of me. This will not happen again I prom-" I covered his mouth up with my hand.

"You do not have to promise me a thing. If you feel like kissing me, go ahead and do it. Just do not apologize for anything you do from this point forward alright?" Hui nodded, his face entirely red.

He lifted my hands to his lips and kissed them. I giggled. How sweet. He grabbed my arms and pulled me to his chest in a warm embrace. I sighed and let my chin lay upon his shoulder.

"Sonam, I am so lucky to have a girlfriend as kind and selfless as you. I love you."

"I love you too, hui." As we parted ways hui shuffled off to the boys dormitory. He is so cute when he gets embarrassed. Chuckling I walked to the end of the hallway. My foot was about to step into the dorm when I was stopped by breathing.

Faster than the speed of wind I turned my body already in a stance. I was frightened to see no one was there. It was just me in the empty hallway. I let the fear exit my body. That left me feeling calm and placid.

I think I should try to meditate again. To try and contact Aang. I have the strangest feeling it will work this time. Maybe if I...try one more time.

Walking to the air temple sanctuary, my feet dragged across the ground lazily. My eyes were parted slightly. I grew more and more tired by the second. But the voices, they were so powerful and repetitive. Their words coursed through veins.

Stepping into the large passage leading to the air temple sanctuary I stopped. My eyes had examined the door closely. It is a huge wooden door that is dominated by an enormous woodcut.

Usually, the door was locked with three air symbols protruding from its surface. They are arranged in a triangular pattern. It was the air that was to go inside the tube to open the door. But the door was already open.

My eyes opened up a bit more, sparkling with hope. I have never been in this place before. As I walked in I noticed many statues arrayed in a pattern. The pattern is tied to a swirl pattern on the floor.

And with no noise at all, the door closed behind me. As a saw the moonlight in the sanctuary vacate I did not move a muscle. The amount of spiritual energy in this room was too overwhelming.

"These are...avatars." I walked up to the first one lined up. He was a fire bender. He wore long red robes and had white hair with a beard. "You, are avatar roku.." I looked the the others behind him. I could name them all."..Kyoshi, kuruk, yangchen, I see..."

Using my airbending I jumped up to the top of the spiral on the edge of the room. The very first avatar. He seemed to have the loudest voice of them all. He was brave, and very giving. He wanted to restore balance to the world by defeating a very powerful dark spirit..

"Avatar wan...you called me here. You created me...I understand, why I heard all thoes voices, they were you, speaking to me. Calling out. Telling me to come here and meditate." My eyes widened. I was breathless. I can actually...communicate with the avatars? But...why?

"I suppose you are right. Maybe I can do this. Thank you." I spoke quickly. Perching myself on a sturdy pillar I sat in the lotus position, my hands placed gently on my knees. Now, I will find Aang. Now, I will make the connection.

I closed my eyes, breathing in through my noes and out my mouth. Concentrating, Focusing, all my energy. Avatar Aang? Are you their? It's me...Sonam, your sister. Avatar wan, help me.

A loud noise was created when the door unlocked. My eyes opened widely. But...the door had just shut. Someone must know I'm in here. Discreetly I backed away into the wall. I can not be caught in here.

Who entered the door was a big surprise to me. A monk boy, and two outsiders, water tribe. I pointed my staph out in front of me. No one can get on this mountain unless they are an air bender. My eyes narrowed.

"Statues?! That's it? Where's the meat?" The water tribe boy spoke irritated. Ha. Is he a fool? He should know that air nomads do not eat meat. I looked to the water tribe girl as she spoke.

"Who are all these people?"

"I'm not sure, but it feels like I know them somehow. Look! That one's an airbender!"

"And this one's a waterbender. They're lined up in a pattern. Air, water, earth and fire."

"That's the Avatar cycle." Very clever. These outsiders and the monk are commendable. But the boy, he looked familiar, though I haven't seen him at the southern air temple. Maybe he's a scout.

"Of course! They're Avatars. All these people are your past lives, Aang." My eyes widened. Aang? My brother? Finally, I've found him. But what should I say? After all these years of waiting, anticipating for just this moment. It's so exciting but terrifying at the same time.

Maybe, if I meditate, I will come up with something to say. Something wise and insightful. I opened my eyes to see I have been tuning them out for a while.

Soon both Aang and the water tribe boy start running after the lemur who is now bolting out of the temple. I smile, my brother seems so young and innocent. He is still 12 while I am 17. As I see the water tribe girl slowly follow after her brother and Aang, I creep after her, exiting the room.

Almost missing a step on the way down the spiral walls, I jump creating a pillow of air for me to land on. The water tribe girl turns around to look behind her. I gasp and hide behind a statue praying that she did not see me.

The water tribe girl walks out of the temple as do I. As I enter the hallway to the dormitory nothing seems as orderly as it was. I stop to see a whole in the wall with charred markings around it. Fire benders were here. But how...

Hui, he must be in trouble! I widened my eyes and ran to the male dormitory. I began to just crash through walls not even caring for the damaged temple anymore. I clutched onto my staph tightly.

"Hui! It's sonam! I'm here for you!" I yelled out to my love. I left no stone unturned looking for him, along with the other airbenders. Their is no one left...it was just me. My eyebrows furrowed. Why would fire benders do this? How could they?

Why wasn't I their to stop them? I just went in the sanctuary for a moment. No... it's not possible that I could have..traveled through time. Could I...time bend? That's so ridiculous! Why would that even be a explanation?

This is not happening. Fire lord sozin went on with his plans, to dominate the entire world. I failed as the avatar. It's my fault. My fingers raced up to my head, they curled scratching at my scalp. I should have been there to protect my people. But I wasn't.

How many years has it been? What time did I jump to? Why did this have to happen? Those avatars. They did this to me. Probably as a cruel joke for learning to bend the four elements but not being the avatar.

"It's not as funny a joke as you think it is! You think destroying nations is funny!? This was my home fire Lord Sozin! And you just had to demolish it didn't you!? Ugh... I hate you." I can not believe this. Does Aang know? It is impossible for him not to know. If he knows or not is none of my business, I am not delivering my brother bad news.

I sighed. I can't live here anymore. There are to many painful memories. Memories of life with my boyfriend, training, feeling happy making many friends. It wouldn't be right to stay here. I suppose...I will go with Aang.

From hui's room I took his clothing and the air nomad pendant from his drawer. I paused when I felt the cool pendant in my hand. My fingers traced over the gold, eyeing the hiragana letting that made up the word 'peace.' I sighed sadly. Hui I love you, I will always love you.

Discontent, I walked to my room, and from it I took our my clothing and accessories from my drawer, and shoved it in a plain brown bag. I also grabbed a spare set of bed sheets, red and yellow that were not burned and put them in my bag as well. With my staph in my hand I twirled it around in my fingers. I really want to hang onto as much culture as I can. I wish the fire nation hadn't done this.

I looked all around in my room. It was empty. The walls had been burned off as were the lovely assortment of paintings that were hung to my wall. A groan escaped my lips. There was nothing left but pieces of eroded brick laying all in the room in a random assortment. This place is so pathetic. I can not stand to be here anymore. It is just...so horrible.

As I walk to the outside of the temple my legs can't help but shake. I am very nervous about meeting Aang. He seems gentle enough, he is an air nomad after all. So I'm guessing, if he can be calm about this, so can I.

Quickly climbing the tree outside the temple I watched Aang for a second. Seeing Aang and his friends stand next to their sky bison filled me with joy. He really is as magnificent as I expected. The lemur crawled around his shoulders preaching himself on Aang's head.

"Aang." I called out, my breath hitched. The trio turned around almost suddenly. The water tribe boy pulled out a machete ready to strike. He jumped up off the ground extremely determined.

"Show yourself fire bender!" Slowly letting go of the tree branch I landed in front of them. They all had dropped their jaws. Aang gasped, filled with joy he yelled lowdly.

"You're an airbender! You have tattoos! Who are you? Are their more air nomads here?" My eyebrows furrowed. I grabbed my arm and rubbed it feeling a bit contemptible.

"It is just me. Avatar Aang it is truly and honor to meet you, and your friends. I have been wanting to meet you for years. I searched for months but could not find you." I dipped my head giving a respectful bow, and did the same. Once our eyes met again Aang raised an eyebrow.

"It's very nice to meet you too, but why have you been trying to find me?" I smiled warmly to Aang.

"I'm your sister."


	3. Chapter 3

"You're my sister?" Aang said with a big smile. I give him a heartfelt grin and nodded my head. It is so nice to see my little brother again. I sigh and open my arms for Aang. He lets out a very child like laugh and jumps onto me.

I sigh and dig my chin into Aang's back. He releases me and looks to his friends.

"I guess we have more to the family now!" Aang exclaimed cheerfully. The water tribe girl smiled and stepped forward. I turned to her with interested eyes. Remembering back to hui's big blue eyes made me feel safe with this girl.

"It's nice to meet you..um?" I stood still, my arms hanging beside myself. I was so engulfed in my own past memories that I had zoned out. I jumped shooting my arms out, my fingers curled.

"My name is sonam. And yours?" I said leaning in close to the water tribe girl. He dipped her head a little smiling to me.

"It's katara, and this is my brother sokka." Sokka narrowed his eyes and leaned close to me. My eyebrows furrowed as this made me uncomfortable. I began to frown as he spoke.

"I'm not buying it. If you're Aang's sister how did you manage to survive the hundred year war?" I lowered my head almost deplorablly. They will never believe that I had bent time. I lifted my head and tugged onto my hair.

"Well...you see, Monk Gyatso had told me-" Aand suddenly intiruppted.

"You were friends with gyatso?! So was I!"

"I know. I figured out after I had spoken badly to him. I was so ashamed. I didn't know..and then he just forgave me. Anyways, I had taken his advice and was trying to contact you spiritually. Day after day for two whole months nothing seemed to work. I felt like such a failure. But then the avatars called me to the air temple sanctuary, they told me to meditate, so I did and now I'm here."

The gang seemed to be shocked by this news. I gave them a begging smile. They don't believe me...but then again I didn't exactly expect them too. Sokka laughed sarcastically and pointed to me.

"You don't possibly think we'll believe that ridiculous story do you?"

"I know it's crazy but...it's true!" I said in a very desperate voice. Now I really have to get them to believe me. I don't want to be separated from Aang again. I...couldn't bare it...he's all I have left. A hand grabbed mine, I looked to it with hopeful eyes.

"I believe you." Aang said with a wide smile. Katara did the same putting her hand on mine and Aang's.

"I believe you too." We all looked to sokka as he crossed his arms. Looking away he frowned. Katara faced her brother, mimicking his exact look. "Come on sokka. She's an airbender. She is not from the fire nation." Sokka let his arms hang letting out a sigh.

"Alright." He said with a slight smile on his face. I smiled back. As we all let go of each others hands, I squeezed my brown bag strap and grin widley. I can not wait to start travelling around the world with my brother! And his friends! It all seems too good to be true!

"We should get moving." Katara said in her soft voice. I couldn't hold myself back anymore. Projecting air from my feet, I jumped up on Aang's sky bison in a gentle, calming form. The others slowly climbed up and we were flying.

Laying back onto my bag of clothes I sighed feeling care free. I looked over to my left as sokka did the same. I sat up almost tentative to Aang's flying pattern. He looked as though he were focusing on something.

"Hey, can I ask where we are going?" Katara turned to me with sparkling eyes.

"We're going to the nothern water tribe so Aang and I can master waterbending." I scooted closer to katara, my hands in front of me and my legs criss crossed.

"That's as cool as the south pole! Maybe I can master it too!" Aang turned his head abruptly.

"Wait. What? You can waterbend?!" I grabbed onto my hands, massaging them.

"Yes I can. I do not know how it's possible, but I can bend all the elements. Actually, when I went to the southern temple and did not find you...everyone suddenly proclaimed me to be the new avatar. I was okay with it only...I just kept failing all the time and it was so humiliating. But I never gave up, their was always someone by my side to give me hope again."

"I get what you mean.." Aang said with a pink flush over his face. I could see he was staring at something. But...what. No. Who? He was staring at katara. Aang likes katara? That is so cute. That's just like Hui and I.

"Well, I guess we can all learn together." Katata said looking to Aang and I. Shocked, aang turned around and pretend to be flying the sky bison again.

"Yeah. It will be fun." I smiled to Aang. My brother. I've finally found you. And it feels so nice to be a part of your life again. I almost can not believe this happened! If finding you ment war had to be put on the world so be it. I want us to become close again.

My mind was kept on Aang all day as were my eyes. This was definitely the right decision. I love seeing my Aang again. From beside me, I hear sokka yawn for a long time. He stretches out his arms and scratches his head.

"I think it's time to say goodnight everyone. See you guys in the morning." He grabbed a blue water tribe blanket and wrapped himself up in it. Katara yawned and put a blanket around herself. Soon, the both of them had fallen asleep, sokka blatantly snoring.

I looked to the siblings. Both water tribe. Then I looked to myself and at Aang. Both air nation. My eyes rolled up to see the stars come out. Each of them twinkled beautifully. Their synchronization of gleaming and glowing made me fall in love with the night.

I beamed, expressing tenderness for this moment. It's almost as if nothing can ruin it. Not a single thing. My mouth curved up. Placing my arms behind my back, I wrapped myself in the red and yellow blankets from the temple.

"Hey.." Aang said with a flattened voice. I squirmed till my body was at a sitting up position. Still wrapped up in the blankets I spoke back to him.

"Hey...what is it?" Their was a silence for a minute. Aang sighed. My eyebrows furrowed. Please don't. Please do not talk about our people. I was feeling just fine a second ago. Aang turned to me.

"Do you ever miss the air nomads? The friends we use to have? Because I do...and sometimes I'll want to cry just thinking about it. About what I've done. How I failed everyone.

...Sonam..."

"Yeah, I do miss them. I've had friends at the eastern temple and the southern. I will never forget any of them. I even had a few friends in the earth kingdom. I miss them all. Mom, Dad. I miss them as well. But most out of all...my true love..."

"You had a boyfriend?" Aang said turning around. His voice was concerned mixed with shock. I nodded my head in response. I unbundled myself and from my bag I grabbed hui's pendant. Feeling the long, red piece of silk thread in my fingers, I put it on around my neck.

"He was the love of my life. He had saved me from a lot of things before. The first was me being really stupid and flying straight into a blizzard. He rescued me from the mountains after we had just met."

"Wow.." Aang said absolutely fascinated. "That's really amazing. You must have loved him a lot." Closing my eyes, a tear fell from my right cheek. My feeth dragged across my bottem lip, tucking it in.

"I do. I do love him, and I will never let go. He might be...dead but I promise that I will still be faithful. After all, their are no air nomads here now. It is just you and me."

"Who said you had to be bound to someone who was air nomad? You could just as easily be with a person who is water tribe or earth kingdom."

"I guess but...it would feel like cheating." I looked to the gold symbol on the pendant in my left hand. Hui. Bringing the amulet close to me I hugged it just as if it were him. "I don't think I'm ready to let him go."

"I understand. You should get some sleep." I laied down at my side, bundling myself up again. Preparing myself for sleep I closed my eyes slowly.

"Goodnight, Aang."

"Goodnight, Sonam." Finally I effectively managed to fall asleep. No disturbances. Just blissful peace for about 10 hours.

I watched my body float as darkness surrounded me. I was it was sitting. My nuckles touched and my air bender tatoos were glowing. I was meditating. And their was someone else.

I looked left to see hui, my boyfriend. He also sad with me. Quietly I wached the both of us. My right arm extended as did his, out hands met. Even though I was outside of my body, his gentle touch had sent shivers down my spine.

"Sonam. Why did you leave?"

I gasped and felt something pushing against my shoulder. A horrible stench folled my noes. I groaned and opened my eyes seeing sokka use his bare foot to push my body. He smiled at me, pantless and spoke while his sister laughed.

"Oh you're awake." My lips puckered, forming a pout, and by my thighs my hands curled into fists.

"Because of you're horrible foot stench." I said in a not so pleasant voice. Sokka grumbled, crossing his arms. I smiled and looked over to Aang as I noticed he was watching katara mend a garment. Momo, who is also watching Katara, is sitting on Aang's left shoulder.

"Momo, marbles please." Momo scrambles into Aang's shirt making noises. He returns with a marble and hands it to Aang. He smiles eagerly, cupping the marble in his two hands. "Hey Katara! Check out this airbending trick!"

Aang suspends the marble between his two hands and makes it whirl around and around in mid air. He is grinning happily at Katara, wanting her attention. Katara is preoccupied, though, and does not look up from her sewing.

"That's great, Aang." Aang lookes crushed that she did not notice. My lips curved downwards.

"You didn't even look." Katara stops her sewing and looks at him.

"That's great!"

"But I'm not doing it now." Sokka is lolling at the back of Appa's saddle with his arms crossed casually behind his head. He waves his arm dismissively in Aang and Katara's direction.

"Stop bugging her, airhead. You need to give girls space when they do their sewing." My face scruntches a bit disgruntled. Katara stops her needle in midair and turns her head towards Sokka. Her face is a mixture of annoyance and anger.

"What does me being a girl have to do with sewing?"

"Simple: girls are better at fixing pants than guys, and guys are better at hunting and fighting and stuff like that. It's just the natural order of things." Katara yells with exaggerated happiness.

"All done with your pants! And look what a great job I did!" I smirk to sokka as Katara glowers at Sokka. She angrilt hrows his pants at him. They hit him in the head.

"Wait! I was just kidding! I can't wear these!" He sticks his arm through the big hole in the seat of his pants. "Katara, PLEASE!"

"Don't worry, Sokka. Where we're going, you won't need any pants!" I look to Aang stunned. Um..I'm not sure what I think about his word choice. He gives a pull on the reings and Appa and swoops down in the sky, glowering. We land Aang's sky bison on a crescent shaped island at a beach.

"We just made a pit stop yesterday. Shouldn't we get a little more flying done before we camp out?"

"He's right. At this rate we won't get to the North Pole until spring." Aang shades his face, looking out over the water.

"Spring.." I spoke with a softer voice establishing the issue to myself.

"But Appa's tired already, aren't you boy? I said, aren't you boy?" Aang nudges Appa conspiratorially with his elbow. I cross my arms upset with Aang's actions. Appa yawns on cue, but is obviously not actually tired. Aang sticks his thumb in the big bison's direction.

"Yeah, that was real convincing. Still, hard to argue with a ten ton magical monster." Aang gasps excitedly and points out towards the water.

"LOOK!" A giant koi fish jumps out of the water. My jaw drops as my eyes widen. That is what were here for? "That's why we're here... elephant koi. And I'm going to ride it. Katara, you've gotta watch me!" I grabbed Aang's arm holding him back.

"There is no way I am letting you ride thoes things. Not uh! No way little bro."

"Come on sis it's fun. I've done it before with my air nomad friends. None of us has ever gotten hurt." Him and his friends did this? When they were traveling the world? Heh. I don't blame him. I had made hui try this on our date.

Suddenly I was caught off guard and Aang's slipped right out of my hands. I groan and try to reach out to him, I am obviously too late. Aang dives into the water. A second later he leaps out again with a shocked expression on his face.

"COLD!" Katara and Sokka look at each other wryly. Sokka makes the univeral 'he's crazy' signal by twirling his finger next to his forehead. I rolle my eyes away from the boy.

As Aang continues to ride the elephant koi katara begins to cheer him on. A couple other fish follow behind Aang, leaping in and out of the water. Momo jumps up and down on my head watching Aang intently.

"He looks pretty good out there."

"Are you kidding? The fish is doing all the work." Katara turns around.

"No, Appa! Don't eat that!" Katara hurries off towards appa. Sokka and I continue to watch Aang. I stick my hands in my pockes and see as Aang grins broadly out way. Aang is disappointed and frowns.

I see as three elephant koi are visible swimming on the surface of the water. Two of the koi, including the one Aang is riding, veer off to the right. A shadow under the water is visible approaching the remaining elephant koi. I grab my head and chuckle very frightened.

"There's something in the water!" The last koi fish trying to leap out of the water, but being pulled under. Though, Aang is still riding his koi fish. Something is approaching him from behind.

I squinted trying to get a better look. Momo, distressed, is jumping up and down, again on my head. Katara, hearing the commotion, runs up beside Sokka and I back on the beach.

"What's wrong?"

"Aang's in trouble. Aang!" Sokka yells out to Aang and so does katara.

"Get out of there!"

"AANG!" And just as if my arms became noodles, I waved them around bending my knees. Sokka and katara wave their arms yelling to him also.

"Come back here! AANG!"

"AANG!" Aang waves back at us, misinterpreting our frantic gestures. The koi fish he is riding bucks and sends Aang headlong into the bay. He comes up a second after being under water.

Enormous serrated fin rises ominously from the water behind him. Cut to a wide shot of a very tiny Aang screams in pure panic.

"Aaahhh!" Aang leaps to the surface of the water and begins to run towards shore. The enormous fin turns and begins to chase him. I scream holding my hands to my mouth.

Aang reaches the shore, running head first and full force into Sokka, which ai can't help but smile at. Aang knocks Sokka off his feet and they both crash back towards the tree line. The fin turns and slowly heads back out to sea.

Katara and I run back to where Aang and Sokka are. Aang is putting his clothes back on while Sokka sits lumped up against the tree they skidded into.

"What was that thing?" Katara sounded worried. Aang looked up to her with the same expression saying.

"I don't know." Sokka gets up and wipes his hands together.

"Well, let's not stick around and find out. Time to hit the road." Out of no where Four green clad warriors fall on the five of us, including Momo. I gasp and turn quickly to see the figure of warrior only. The person grabs the red around my waist and pulls me by it.

I groan lodly in utter shock. I feel myself being bound in rope, blindfolded, and then thrown to the ground at the feet of our captors. I moan into the ground as my face is planted right in it. My lips create a frown.

"Or we could...stay." sokka says in shame and slight embarrassment. Still blindfolded we are bound to a large pole. My eyes blink only able to see darkness.


	4. Chapter 4

"You four have some explaining to do."

"And if you don't answer all our questions, we're throwing you back in the water with the unagi."

"Show yourselves, cowards!" The blindfolds are removed to reveal five young girls dressed in green. Their faces are painted white with red around their eyes, and they carry fans in their waistbands. I gasped. The kyoshi warriors.

"Who are you? Where are the men who ambushed us?" The girl steps toward Sokka and shaking her fist at him.

"There were no men. We ambushed you. Now tell us, who are you and what are you doing here?" Sokka begins laughing disbelief.

"Wait a second, there's no way that a bunch of girls took us down." The leader girl shakes threateningly.

"A bunch of girls, huh? The unagi's gonna eat well tonight." Katara hurriedly spoke after the girl.

"No, don't hurt him! He didn't mean it. My brother is just an idiot sometimes." Aang drops his head apologetically.

"It's my fault. I'm sorry we came here. I wanted to ride the elephant koi." We all look to the old man as he is flanked by four of the female warriors. He points at Aang and I accusingly.

"How do we know you're not Fire Nation spies? Kyoshi stayed out of the war so far. And we intend to keep it that way!" Aang's face is a mixture of surprise and interest as is mine. Avatar kyosi? This is her island? Kyoshi island?! The elephant koi, of coarse.

"This island is named for Kyoshi? I know Kyoshi!"

"Ha! How could you possibly know her? Avatar Kyoshi was born here four hundred years ago. She's been dead for centuries."

"I know her because I'm the Avatar."

His face shows shock and disbelief. It's almost appalling how much the people of the world have given up. How they never thought that the avatar would return. The warrior shakes her fist at Aang.

"That's impossible! The last Avatar was an airbender who disappeared a hundred years ago." Aang grins widely.

"That's me!"

"Throw the imposter to the unagi!"

"No!" I shout loudly to the man. The female warriors assume a fighting stance. Each warrior has two open fans in her hands. The four warriors move menacingly toward the helpless trio. I frown clenching my teeth.

"Aang... do some airbending..." Aang breaks his bonds and shoots himself into the air. He backflips over the top of Kyoshi's statue. He floats gracefully to the ground amidst the 'oohs' and 'aahs' of the gathered crowd, which now includes other members of the village. The girl and her warriors gaze in shock and amazement at Aang.

"It's true... you are the Avatar!" I smile at Aang. Sokka, Katara, and I are still tied to the statue base. Aang, realizing that he now has an audience, pulls the marble out from under his shirt.

"Now... check this out!" Grinning like a fool, he does the same trick he had tried to impress Katara with earlier in the day. The villagers start to cheer and jump for joy.

The village leader Oyagi, allowed us to stay on kyoshi island for a while. It was nice visiting the old places that hui and I had always gone too. He loved the night we spent on the beach together, and when we had sat under kyoshi island doing absolutely nothing. He was so sweet and yet, I have no one now.

As the week went on I had decided to re live the day that we went on our date. But now that hui is gone who will go with me? Oh! Aang! It would be nice to have some quality time together. Just me and my brother. Hanging out. Yeah...that sounds nice.

After changing into a lovely yellow sundress, putting on makeup and small red flats I headed outside. Walking up to Aang I tapped his shoulder. Aang turned around and his eyes widened.

"Woah! Sonam. You look pretty. Do you have a date or something?" I dropped my eyebrows almost saddened by Aang's words. I wish I had a date. I put my hands behind my back gently.

"Um...no. I was thinking we could spend some family time together." Aang's eyes shot away from mine quickly.

"Oh..uh. Sorry, I can't. I told the girls that I would give them a ride on appa today." I dropped my shoulders sadly. "I hope you aren't mad at me."

"Of course not, Aang. You go ahead and do that. I'll just...leave." I walked away slowly from my brother. Even when I have Aang I'm still not satisfied. Why does he want to spend the day with those girls anyways? Are they the only other airbender besides the avatar left in existence? No! What makes them so special.

I began to stomp back to the room. How could he just be that self centered? Doesn't even have time for his own sister! Katara caught my eyes as she tried to lift a basket from a counter. I stopped in my tracks. She looked over.

"Sonam, can you help me?" I smiled and walked over. Holding the basket in both hands I held it up just fine. Katata smiled to me. "Thanks. I asked Aang to help me but he was too busy with his girlfriend's." I gave a 'pssh' noise to kataras notion.

"I know that feeling. I asked him to spend family time with me and he just turned me down." Katara gasped shocked and hurt by this.

"That's unbelievable. You know what? Can I spend time with you, if it's okay..." I smiled to katara greatfully. She is very nice for giving me the offer. I think I might just take her up on that offer. What have I to loose?

"Yes, you may." She said kindly. I gave a small smile.

Once katara and I had returned to the room we had been staying in, we put down the basket of food near the dresser. I looked to the food very upset. Why is it that people eat anyway? It seems like a waste of time. Even the thought of eating made me sick.

The truth is I have been fasting for a while now. It's not as bad as it sounds. I can still eat just not what I would normally eat. Most of the time I drank water and twice every month I would have a small plate of food to eat from. It actually has made me feel good about my body.

I turned my eyes from the basket and walked into my room. Quickly, I changed back into my normal clothing which I took a moment to observe.

I wore an orange shirt with two blue strips going down the middle, the right side was sleeveless while the other wasn't. I really liked that, it showed off my awesome muscles. The sleeveless part of my arm wore a gold band that looked spiraled, the opposite wore a white band on the wrist. My bottom half looked like normal air nomad attire. My hair was different though. After receiving my tattoos I grew out my brown hair along with my bangs. The hair was parted in the back and put into two loosely hung ponytails secured with a round thick blue orbs.

My eyes stared over my body. Mother never liked the way I looked. She always said I was insubordinate and I went against our culture. I sighed dipping my back a bit. She's right. But I don't care I like the way I look. If I want to wear tight clothing and have long hair then that's what I'm going to do. I stepped out of my room and gazed at katara who seemed to be doing something. She smiled brightly at me and held out her arm.

"Do you want to practice waterbending with me?" She held out a small bowl of water. I raised my eyebrows. I don't remember seeing here get that. I must have been too distracted by my own thoughts. I nodded my head. As I spoke we sat on the floor.

"Yes. Back at the air temple, I had been training with the masters for airbending. Luckily, for my sake, they had some water bending books that I could practice from. The moves were very difficult. I can try to show you, if you'd like." Kataras eyes lit up.

"Of course! I'd love to!" I smiled to here. She is so eager to learn new things. I really admired that quality. I dipped my arm down, flicking my wrist picking up the water in my left hand.

"Alright. Let's get started." Katara moved close to me. She nodded to notify me that she was in fact ready. I began to spin the water around the both of us gently, slowly, then picking up speed.

"This is more of a defensive approach of waterbending. This movement would be used when and if you are surrounded by attackers." Katara joined me in circling the water. "Yes, that's good. I assume you have been practicing your whole life so I wouldn't expect less."

"Thank you." She said in a gentle voice. The rushing splash of the water hitting itself filled the room. I narrowed my eyes concentrating. Trying to contemplate the practice form.

"Now, quickly and calmly, dart your fingers out. This change of energy will enforce the water to work for you. This is why it is pointing toward a defensive direction." Katara and I quickly pushed are arms out shooting the water into the walls.

"I did it!" She yelled with excitement. I chuckled in my deep matured voice. She bowed to me very respectfully. "I can't tell you how glad I am to learn a new move! It's so exciting!" The corners of my mouth rose.

"Katara, how old are you?" She lifted her head leaving her arms by her sides.

"I'm 14 years old."

"Well, I think you are a very talented young woman. And a terrific waterbender. I only wish I knew more about the culture. You see...my boyfriend was of water tribe decent and I was thinking..." katara covered her mouth surprised.

"I get it. How about one of these days I show you some of our traditions. We can put loopies in your hair and everything." I nodded my head.

"I'd really like that. I...I think I have some other things to do before we leave kyoshi." I walked out of the room and headed for the stature of the earthbending avatar.

Walking to the front of the town I looked up to the statue. Kyoshi had a plain look upon her face. She was often aggressive and powerful due to her earthbending. That is exactly how I want to be, how I strive to be.

I reached out and placed the tip of my fingers on her robes. As my fingers spread I felt an odd wave of energy flow through my body. My eyebrows furrowed, my lips parted.

"Somethings not right." I closed my eyes. Danger. Danger is approaching fast. It's headed toward the island. As my eyes opened speedily my teeth clenched in a forceful manner. I ran to the mayor of the town.

"Everyone is in trouble! You need to get all of your citizens inside their homes right away!" Grabbing my staph from the strap on my back I flung it open. I started to fly to the edge of the island, hoping to stop the invaders.

I looked out as there was a large fire nation ship as it lands. The prow is let down and a young man rides out of the hull on the back of a war rhinoceros. He is accompanied by many men also on on rhino mounts.

I narrowed my eyes and gripped my staph pointing it forward. As the fire nation men advanced I began to step backwards a bit.

"I want the Avatar alive." The leader said in a hardened voice. I breathed in and let air out of my mouth. Keep a level head sonam. Don't get all worked up. I stepped up to the young man on his beast and sneered.

"Get out of here now." I demand in my ordinary voice, which is abnormally deep for a woman like me. The boy scrunched up his face, making me notice his scar. Hmm. That's odd. I did not see it until now.

"Get out of my way peasant girl!" I growled letting my hands steam up a bit.

"No! You won't have my brother! And you will leave this place now, that is an order!"

"You don't know who you're talking to!" The boy jumped off of this rhino and stepped forward to me. I raised an eyebrow. What is he doing? Trying to prove his worth? As if... "I am prince Zuko of the fire nation! And you will treat me with respect!"

Now face to face with the boy the ends of my mouth curled down. He really thinks that with great force he can just earn my respect? Ha! No. It takes a lot more than that just to form a bond.

"No." I spat my voice towards him resentfully. Prince zuko now had an agitated expression. He groaned making his hands into fists.

"Helmsmen! Attack the girl!" I jumped back with my airbending getting into a stance. I quickly bent a jet of air at him and this helmsmen. His eyes widened completely shocked with my abilities. "You're an airbender!"

"How'd you figure that out? Was it my clothing or the tattoos?" I spoke taunting him. Zuko had jumped off of the rhino landing on his feet in a fire bending stance. As he punched his arm in my direction he let out a loud groan.

I gasped as fire headed my way. Without thinking I bent a ball of air around me shielding myself from his flames. With a fast pase I scampered over to my left. With all of my might I had swung my staph creating a slice of air.

It knocked zuko off of his feet. I jumped up into the air glad with my accomplishment. I stopped and looked behind me as Aang was running over.

"Sonam! I'll save you!" I widened my eyes and looked to my brother then looked back as zuko as he stood ready to take him down. I bit my bottom lip. I have no choice. Aang needs to get out of here and get to safely.

"No Aang! Go! I'll be fine." I grabbed Aang's hand pulling him away from the angry prince. With my air bending speed I took aang behind a flaming building. I gripped his arms getting his fullest attention. "Aang. Leave. I need you to be safe. I need this town to be safe. I can handle zuko so just go."

Aang looked away very guilty. His eyes scanned the burning buildings as did mine. Everyone was hiding in their houses. Screaming in fright I'm sure. My eye brows dropped. The fire nation really is evil...

"Alright." Aang grabbed my back and squeezed me tightly. I was shocked for a moment before hugging back. He handed me my glider and held my hand on it. I stared at him uncertain of the fate that awaits me. "Be careful."

I nodded my head solemnly to him, and in that second, Aang and I parted ways. There he goes. I'll continue to watch over him. And after I take down the prince I will follow him. I smiled as I ran to zuko. My shoulders shifted, my arms bent with my hands out giving me full speed.

In the distance I see zuko prepared to fight me. My eyebrows moved up surprised. So he does want to fight me? This should be fun. I smirked looking to my challenger. Stopping exacty 5 feet in front of him we assumed our stances.

He made the first move stepping to hid left, he shot a fire ball at me. My jaw dropped as I twirled my staph in front of me extinguishing the fire. I sighed with my body in a limp. Just as I could rest my arms the boy had threw his arms out to me shooting more rockets of fire.

I gasped and ran away from one. In my line of sight was red. The fire it was drawing close. Their is no stopping it. My airbending is not powerful enough. As it was inches from my face I screamed throwing my arms up.

My body crashed onto the ground unaware of what I had just done. I opened my eyes and looked to see no fire. And I wasn't burned. Did I just block it? With my fire bending? I let out a breathy chuckle.

I stood up and dusted myself off. Take that you dumb prince! I looked to zuko with my hands upon my hips. Ha. I have not blocked fire before but I just did! He sneered and made fire daggers in his hands. I smiled and put my hands up. I can take him.

Just when zuko was going to strike we both averted our eyes upwards. A growl from Appa was heard from above us. I smiled watching my brother and his friends escape. Yes! They did it! They got away!

"Back to the ship! Don't loose sight of them! And get her!" I gasped as I was seized by two fire bending men. I growled and tossed my head as they held my arms behind my back. I can't be captured by prince Zuko! I have to got with Aang!

As we boarded the ship I squirmed and kicked my legs. This is not happening. No way is this happening. As zuko stepped in front of me he glared. I narrowed my eyes at him as he leaned in closer.

"You're my prisoner now."


	5. Chapter 5

I struggled in the arms of zukos men. Angrily I tossed my head around trying to fight there grip, they harshly kicked my back in leaving me shaking. My legs dangled kicking back and forth. Two men held my arms tightly. It was no use. They had completely picked me up off of the ground.

My eyes looked up as I noticed we had boarded the ship. The deck of the ship was completely made of metal. Wish I was a metal bender. Then I could kick some serious ass right now.

A groan jolted from my throat as them men securely bounded me in chains. I gasped and attempted to flee the scene but their iron grip held me back. I murmured and lowered my head, glaring at the dull grey cuffs that fully engulfed my wrists. I scoffed.

"Great.." I spoke sarcastically to myself. How am i suppose to escape metal? My lips formed into a pout. I'm never getting off of this boat. Am I? No. I will. There is nothing I wouldn't do to get back to my little brother. I sighed and hung my head, my brown hair hung over my shoulders.

"Take her to the prison hold." My eyebrows furrowed. This boy is staring to really annoy me with his stupid voice and his stupid ponytail. Ugh! I want so badly to punch him! He approached me confidently.

"And make sure she can not escape. This is the avatars sister, she can supposedly bend all of the elements as well as him. She is a threat to the fire nation and is now in custody of prince zuko." My frown deepened showing my teeth to the prince.

He gave me the same face. What a horrible temper he has. That will not do him well in battle. I tossed my head to the prince making a reassuring 'hmm' sound in his face. He turned away and walked off, leaving me.

I was pushed by the guards behind me. The metal cuffs scraping against my skin. My jaw dropped forcing me to let out a deep growl. The prince's guards lead me down some stairs into the ship.

My teeth clenched when my eyes saw the hue of the inside. Everything looked so red. It was absolutely blinding, though I couldn't help but have some liking for it. Red is my favorite color after all. And what is more red than the fire nation?

We walked all the way to the end of the hall before stopping at a jail cell. I looked to it stunned for a moment? Is this really where they are going to keep me? I mean, I know the fire nation is bad but I never thought they'd be this evil.

The guards tied my chains to the floor leaving me on my knees. My breath quickened irritated and slightly stressed from the position my body was in. The both looked to me for a moment then left locking the metal bars behind them.

I turned my head pointing my vision to the lock. Maybe I could bend it open. Not metal bending...but, airbending. I sighed. It's worth a try. With all of my strength I pushed a large rocket of air to the lock. Nothing. No, this has to work.

Time and time again I tried using every amount of force I had left in me. Nothing. Soon, all of the airbending left me breathless. My chest heaved in and out trying to attain oxygen back into my lungs. A bead of sweat fell from my forehead.

That is when I got the idea. Maybe, this situation is just like at the temple. I could not use my bending to solve anything. Aang could be the answer to this problem too. My eyes rolled town to the chains that were tightened on the floor.

"If I could just.." I bit my bottom lip. This is going to take all I have. My hands created fists, flexing my arm muscles. Here goes nothing, and everything.

I curved my back hoping to stand from my position. I felt the metal bands press onto myself so tightly It felt as though my veins were going to burst. I shut my eyes trying to ignore the pain, hide it. Come on sonam, you can do this!

Deeper into my skin I felt the metal break it apart. My mouth was let open to force a shout. Now, kneeling to use my legs, I hauled my body away from the chains. A low growl was all that could be heard in the prison, it echoed throughout the walls. It made me recognize my strength, and how much better I could do.

And with everything I had, all the energy I could muster I began to take steps away from the wall. The strain on my legs and arms was unbelievably painful. Each passing second felt like pure misery as the metal was penetrating deep into my arms.

My legs grew weak, they violently shook with zero durability left in them. It was then that I felt the bonds breaking from behind me. I widened my eyes and stared at the extracted pieces of metal chain on the floor.

I gave a frail smile and let myself fall. With my face crashing to the floor I gave my body a rest. My limbs stretched out allowing my strained legs lay below me. A warm liquid rolled into the palms of my hands.

Catching my attention I averted my eyes downwards. Blood leaked from behind the chains. Just above my hand I could feel myself abrading. I tossed my head back onto the cold ground. I do not wish to watch myself fall apart.

I turned my head looking outside of the cell. It's odd that prince zuko did not have guards posted outside of the prison. I gave a small smile in satisfaction. I'm a lot stronger than he thinks I am.

Retrieving enough fortitude I enforced myself to rise from the ground. My tongue jolted out of my mouth yielding a groan. I held my breath for a second trying to contain my screams. I let out a breathy growl. I rubbed my hands over the cuffs trying to ease my pain.

The blood running from my wrists had worsened in the matter of seconds. I looked to it very concerned. This is going to make me feel very lightheaded I just know it. Just ignore it sonam. It was a little scratch. Nothing to worry about.

I breathed in and out focusing, demanding that the discomfort and agony exit my body. Again I concentrated myself. And with a twitching pain in my thighs I crossed my legs. My knuckles touches making my arrows point at one another.

Suddenly, I did start feeling lightheaded. But not as though about to faint. It was more of a rush of energy, the same feeling I felt in the air temple sanctuary. I closed my eyes sinking myself into this calm, submissive place.

Opening my eyes I saw I was in a new environment. I blinked for a moment puzzled. Did this actually work? Did I...enter the spirit world? Bringin my hands to my lips I shouted.

"Aang! Avatar! Can you hear me?" I waited for a response. My eyes scanned the landscape. I looked away almost irked at myself. "Okay...so Aang is not here. But, where is here?" I returned my eyes up to see the the lighting had changed along with the atmosphere.

I gasped feeling a dark presence around me. It began to feel cold and dark in this place. I held my arms and began to run. I don't want to be here. There is a horrible being here I just know it.

I stopped my feet watching two men standing meters away from each other. One, was fire nation. He was old, his beard and sideburns were visibly grey. Though I could tell, he still had a lot of fight left in him for such an old man.

I looked to my right seeing the other man. He looked to be an air nomad descendant. He was middle aged and very built. The man had long hair and was barley growing a beard. I could not help but admire his beauty.

His robes glided against the wind. His hair chestnut brown waving behind him. I narrowed my eyes. I know that man. It was, hui. I widened my eyes and shot them over to the older man. And that...he is..

"Fire lord sozin, what you did to my people was unforgivable. Now, it is my time to right your wrong. Bringing the air nomad genocide to this world was the worst thing the fire nation has ever done." My lips curved down. This is heartbreaking, it is insufferable to watch.

"Don't think for one second that I do this out of revenge. Because if I mustered a bit of raw energy I would become just like you. I do this for the redemption of my people." I placed my hand over my lips. His voice sounded so full of anguish.

"You're people were to weak to survive in this world. That is why I decided to remove them. The avatar is dead, along with the rest of your nation. All of your loved ones, gone forever." I dropped to my knees. How could he...

"Tell me boy, did you ever have a partner? Someone that was very special to you? She's dead. And now you're all alone." I was completely shocked. How can the fire lord be so cruel? Why must he torture everyone I love?

Hui's indignation grew. I stood up from the ground watching him. Wind circled around his body encasing himself in a ball of air. I gasped. Seeing him this aggressive and powerful made me want to cry.

Even from far away I was pushed back with his airbending. I roared as my body hit the ground. My arms flopped over forcing me to plant my face into the dirt.

Quickly I stood up onto my feet. My legs wobbled. That blow must have really done some damage. Thrusting my arms out in front of me, right first then left, I sprinted. I turned my head to see the two men battling. Each one of them flying with the power of their elements.

I smashed my teeth against each other, eyebrows creating wrinkled in my face. I let out deep restless breaths signifying the frail girl in me. Waves of head flushed over my body. The fire spread crawling up onto me. I screamed loudly, my body has never felt so much violence on it.

A body bumped into mine. I gasped and brought up my hands. They were old and very pale. I squeezed my boney fingers onto my face. And in my fingers their were layers of hair from my jaw line to my chin. Oh no... I had become fire lord sozin.

Hui loomed over me, a black cloud of darkness surrounded him. The air funnel keeping him up pushed my fire nation robes. No. You are kinder than this hui. You're an airbender, the last one. Have mercy. Please.

With my back bone now cracked, I could only watch my fatality. After a failed attempt of trying to get up I felt my insides tie up. A not in my back caused me to yell. My eyes watched hui. He looked down to me infuriated.

I sighed and turned my head closing my eyes. I know what's coming next. He is going to eradicate me. With a loud grunt my former lover threw at me a surge of wind. I screamed feeling my insides shatter.

I gasped and opened my eyes. My hands scrambled down to my stomach searching for the pain. When I only felt hurting in my wrists I knew I was back. I arched my back and sighed. That was crazy.

"Why would hui do that?" I sighed and shook my head disappointed. Being an airbender I would never kill anyone. No matter what I will always give second chances. I massaged above my eyes.

Without warning someone opened the door. I gasped and looked up. This person, has a lot of spiritual energy with them. I could feel their body getting closer to me. How I knew they had heightened spirituality was beyond me.

From the corner of the cell came an old man. I raised my eyebrows. I am surprised it was not zuko zooming in to yell at me. The man was firenation, yet...his spiritual energy was so great. Who is this man? I gasped and scooted back.

"It is alright, I'm not going to hurt you." The man said in a whisper. I looked to him skeptically. Why is he whispering? What does he want? I watched him pull out the keys from his pocket. The man unlocked the cell and joined me on the floor.

"When my nephew told me he had a prisoner I never would have guessed it would be the avatars sister." I turned my head to him curiously.

"You're zukos uncle?" The old man nodded his head.

"I am sorry if my nephew has mistreated you. He means no real harm." I crossed my arms and smirked.

"Yeah right, did you see the way he locked me up like this? It was so...inhumane." The old man looked to my bleeding wrists and gasped. He grabbed my hands and brought them closer to him, examining them. He looked back at the floor seeing the broken bits of chains.

"You broke the chains? Did you metal bend yourself out?" I shook my head chuckling.

"No. I'm not that talented. I just...gave all of my strength and, ripped them apart. It was very painful but I needed to get comfortable to meditate. I wish I could get out of here and get back to my little brother."

The man sighed. Picking out a specific key he unlocked the bands from my arms. I let out a forced sigh grabbing at my wrists. As I looked at them I could not help but gag, much of my skin was torn away and my muscle tissue was just about to show.

"Here, let's take you up to the healer and get you all fixed up." I tilted my head. Why is he being nice to me? Aiding my wounds? He seems to nice to be zukos uncle, or fire nation at that. I shook it off, as long as he's helping me.

The old man wrapped my arm around his shoulder helping me walk better. I let out unnatural groans. Their was just so much blood. It made me feel fragile. Not to mention that vision. My boyfriend, he...became something else.

Being taken out to the deck I sighed. The sky was still orange, just as it was when I felt. I smiled. It is awful nice of this old man to help me. I knew he was good when I felt his energy. He is good I know it!

The old man took me into a lit room and laid me on a bed. My limbs spread out as soon as I felt the cushions from under me. The bedding alone on the mattress was to die for. I've never felt such softness.

At the air temple our beds were always so stiff. I did not like it. Most of the time I would climb the beams in the temple and sleep on them. Yes, I could get comfortable on wooden beams, I mean, anything is better than sleeping on a slab of earth.

I moaned as the healer poured a cool fluid into my skin. For a moment it sung, but then it felt heavily. I chuckled trying to laugh off the needle what was in front of me. I closed my eyes as the man began to sew up my skin.

Shifty groans were kept behind my teeth. How much longer will this last? And what is he sewing me up with? Well, whatever it is it sure does hurt. Each time I moaned the man would shush me. Quietly he hissed.

"Calm down airbender!" I squinted my eyes at him almost offended. He spoke with such aggression. Ha. Like he knows what this feels like. Just breaking out of those chains was bad enough.

After sewing me up he brought out his hands and made fire. I gasped and raised my head.

"I thought you were trying to heal me!" The man narrowed his eyes to me.

"I am. Just trust me." How can I trust this man? He is fire nation! We are enemies! Though, he was given orders to heal me by the prince's uncle. I laid my head back and gave him my wrist.

Warmth was spread across me. I watched as slowly the stitched cuts had vanished. I opened my eyes widely. That is impossible, and so cool! I wish I knew how to do that! I looked up to the healer as he helped the other hand.

"You're welcome." He spoke quickly, walking out the door. I watched as he slammed it behind him. Turning my body I sat up and held my stomach. The old man from before returned.

"Ahh, feeling better I see?" I smiled to him.

"Absolutely. You're healer is amazing! And my wrists, it's like nothing ever happened." The old man gave a small laugh. He walked in and brought a kettle of tea with two beautifully crafted cups.

"I brought some jinseing tea for us to share."

"That would be very nice." He smiled and poured my tea. Handing me the cup I nodded respectfully to him. Gently, I blew on the cup using my airbending. The hot steam disappeared from above the cup.

Taking a small sip my taste buds danced and pleaded for more of this drink. I turned to the old man absolutely astonished.

"This is amazing tea! Thank you uh..."

"It's Iroh. And you?"

"My name is sonam." I smiled and looked down at the cup of tea in my hand. Then I turned back to him. "I have to say, I was not expecting anyone on this ship to display as much kindness as you have. But when I felt your energy I knew you were different."

Iroh straightened out his back intrigued with what I had just said.

"You can feel others energy?" I nodded moaning a bright 'mhm'.

"This has not happened before. It has only been happening recently. Most of the energy around here is so negative and angry. There is so much darkness here, it's a bit intimidating."

"Sonam, you have nothing to be afraid of here. If you stay longer, I can show you how good everyone on this ship is." I smiled to iroh. He is so nice. I lowered my eyes.

"Actually, I don't know how long I'll be staying. I don't have much of a grasp on the elements yet to make an escape. It just sort of happens with my emotions. I wish I could control them though. I would be a much better help to the world if I were actually skillful..."

Iroh leaned in towards me looking into my eyes. I blushed as he touched my hand.

"You are a very beautiful woman Sonam. I only wish my nephew could be with someone as modest and bright as you."

"Thank you...but for the record, I've never thought of myself as those things at all. I mean, who's gonna like the girl that lost the war and caused the air nomad genocide." I closed my eyes letting my tears flow out.

"Ooh sonam, that was not your fault. What more could you have done? The fire nation is to blame, not you." I turned to iroh not believing him.

"I did cause it. I left my people in my selfish act to find my brother. It was so horrible and I didn't know what I was doing. I just thought that if I mediated I would get some insight on how to find him, but no, instead I jump ahead in time. I left behind a lot of people that I cared about that day."

I grabbed the pendant hanging from my neck. Touching it, feeling the smooth edges of the gold. The letters on my fingertips gave me chills.

"Even someone I loved..." Iroh turned away from me in misery.

"I too have felt what you are feeling. My son, lu ten lost his life in the war at ba sing se." My parted lips sank. How awful. The firenation does not care who's lives they take.

"When will they ever stop? The fire nation is terrible. How could they not even care who they murderer or sacrifice? It's ruining everyone's lives and throwing the world into chaos." Iroh came close. He wrapped his arms around me.

"I wish I knew.."


	6. Chapter 6

Iroh and I ended the hug. I sighed hopefully. It's really nice to know that I'm not the only one who has these feelings. Aang does...but I don't want to talk to Aang about genocide. I don't want him to hate me for not stopping it.

I felt iroh gently grab my shoulder. I looked to his hand then to him. He smiled warmly to me.

"The sun is setting at this moment, if you would like to watch, I could take you out to the deck." I nodded my head earnestly. He carefully grasped my arm putting it over his shoulder.

Oddly, I did not mind accepting help from iroh. He seemed friendly enough. My eye's shifted staring at the old man. His hair was was white, and his smile seemed very joyful. It boggled my mind why he was so friendly.

I looked down to my own legs as they began to walk for themselves. I smiled astonished by the strength coming back. Finally! I brought my arms to my sides letting out an assured breath.

Strolling over to the edge of the ship, both Iroh and I clung to the railings. Patiently, I rolled my eyes rolled up to see the sky. It was the darkest shade of blue, lite up by only the stars and the moon. My mouth entirely hung open shocked and entranced by the beauty.

With all that has happen in the past few days, never have I felt more comfortable and satisfied. It almost reminded me of how I felt with hui, my mother and father, and my people. Covering my face with my hands, I attempted to suppress my shame.

"Sonam, what's wrong? Thinking about something.." I turned my head nervously. I awkwardly smiled.

"Yeah, I just can't believe my people are gone...I don't want to believe it. But...the fire nation, they just...I" Their wasn't much I could say. I do want to say I hate them and they are all evil, but..I guess not. Iroh is nice to me. What is to say that their are not more nice fire nation citizens? They can't be all bad...right?

Iroh patted my back softly rubbing it. From behind we hear angry feet nearing closer.

"Uncle! What is the prisoner doing out of her cell!" My lips widened in an annoyed manner. Exasperated, I turned around to see zuko with fists ready for me. I growled and took a couple steps forward trying to establish my position.

"I am not going to be kept in a prison. I am a living being, I will be treated with respect." Zukos eyes widened. He breathed out heavy white steam from his noes. How mad can he get? He needs to learn to stay calm in control.

"You're nothing but a lowly air bending peasant." My eyebrows furrowed with complete and utter outraged. He did not just..

Nearing closer to me he reached my face just inches away. It was then that I noticed zuko was an inch taller than me. Hmm. I'm 5'7, so he must be 5'8? That makes since, he is 17 too. I mean, no one younger than me could be taller than me.

I gazed at his scar, loosening up my hardened face. Just to see it and all of its ridges was so bewitching. His skin was pale and balanced the color of his scar so well. Even his eyes, golden amber, they were so perfect.

Noticing I was staring at him, I sighed. This is really making me frustrated. How could I be looking at him with such a mesmerized state of mine? With an open mind and heart?

Almost instantly I remembered what he had called me. I growled and crossed my arms, casing my hair to bounce and sway.

"Alright, how about we make a deal. If I treat you with respect then you treat me with respect." Prince Zuko left his seething arms by his side quietly listening. I raised my eyebrows. I didn't think he'd want anything to do with my deals. "That means no name calling, and I don't sleep in the prison."

Zuko frowned upon my deep authoritative voice. I sighed and hung my head knowing that he wants more out of me. He wants to feel like he needs more of a deal just to regain some control.

"And...I'll" I offered the Prince a somber look. For now, I have to let go of my pride and try to be kind. It's not that I didn't know how to be kind, it's just that towards zuko would be impossible.

I sighed and let out one last honorable breath. Dipping my head lower, I showed prince zuko a bow.

"I will offer up my services on your ship. Nothing to hurt the Avatar of course." By my side Iroh grabbed my shoulder directing me upward again.

"No Sonam, you don't have to do that." Rolling my eyes over to Iroh, I grumbled.

"It looks like I do have to do this. I mean, do you really want me sleeping in a cage where I can't get comfortable? And seeing as how Prince zuko is um...your nephew, maybe, he could show me...mercy?" I spoke raising my voice a bit.

Zuko looked down to me vexed with my presence. I pouted my lips to the side a bit. Their was a silence, waiting for an answer. Putting up my hands gesturing to in front of me I spoke.

"I mean, I can't just fly off of this ship and I barley have a grasp on the other elements so..where am I going to go?" Turning around, zuko lifted his hand and waved me off. I watched him leave the deck.

"Do what you will." He spoke gravely in his already irritated voice. I sighed and shook my head, disappointed. I wondered. Why is he so angry all the time. And why does he have to take it out on everyone else?

"Please listen to reason, my nephew is a complicated young man." I scoffed.

"Complicated, does not begin to describe what he is.." Iroh chuckled walking back to the edge of the ship. I joined him and turned my attention directly at him.

"What's so funny?" The old man took his hands from his sleeves and grabbed my shoulder.

"I was just thinking of how you and him are very alike." I narrowed my eyes and looked away absolutely mortified. How could he think such a thing?

"We are nothing alike!" My voice began to crack and shake. Zuko and I have no similar qualities whatsoever! He is angry, and bruting and..fire nation! How can he and I have anything in common.

"I'm trying to protect someone I love. I don't want anything bad to happen to him. And if that means that each time he's in trouble I have to sacrifice myself, then so be it. I will not stand by and watch the last of my people be eliminated."

I kept my eyes on the dark water. It was so resilient, powerful. Water so fierce it could pull us in with one wave of its hand. With great effort I grieved.

"Both you and my nephew have the strength and desire to do something great. While you already pursue your path with such passion, so does he. You see, zuko wants to capture the avatar to regain his honor." Caught off guard I turned to my friend.

"Why would he need honor? He's the fire prince right? Isn't that alone an extremely high honor?" Iroh shook his head distraught.

"I'm sad to say that his story goes much deeper than that. Years ago, the prince wanted to attend a war meeting with the fire lord but they would not let him in. I could see that prince zuko was eager to learn all he could about his nation, for he would rule it one day. I let zuko in hoping he would participate appropriately. One of the generals was going to use the new recruit division as a distraction in battle. Jumping up, zuko spoke out against the idea, telling the generals what his heart was saying. Zuko was right, you see, but it was not his place to speak out, and there were... dire consequences." I gasped. Dire? What could they have done? He was listening to his heart. Trying to protect his people. Like I try, everyday.

"But...he was just acting on his first impulse. Couldn't they have given him mercy? What did they...do, to him?"

"After Zuko's outburst in the meeting, the Fire Lord became very angry with him. He said that Prince Zuko's challenge of the general was an act of complete disrespect, and there was only one way to resolve this..."

"A...fight?" I spoke scarcely.

"That's right, and Agni kai. Zuko looked upon the old general he had insulted and declared that he was not afraid. But Zuko misunderstood. When he turned to face his opponent, he was surprised to see it was not the General. Zuko had spoken out against a general's plan, but by doing so in the Fire Lord's war room, it was the Fire Lord whom he had disrespected. Zuko would have to duel his own father."

"But...no, how could his father want to fight him? Why would he do that? So did he fight him? Or.." Iroh held up his hand pausing me. Telling me to hold onto my questions, keep them inside.

"When Prince Zuko saw that it was his father who had come to duel him, he begged for mercy. But the fire lord is very merciless. Zuko was struck by the fire lord, and therefore, scarred. He called zuko a disgrace and said he had no respect fo him. That however is very untrue. For zuko to return home to his father, his throne, his nation, he would have to capture the avatar."

I turned from the ocean unable to watch the roaring waters fight their way against the ship. Slowly, I slid down and sat curving my body in. I held my knees close to me. Zuko..he is so brave and...very honorable. I sighed, but to return home, he needs my brother. Why did this have to happen to me?

"You're right, we are the same in a lot of different aspects. It makes me scared..." Iroh joined me on the ground, sitting close to me.

"Why?" I lowered my head. My bangs hung low from my head. I could see them dangling over my face curving to the right a bit. Dragging a sound from my throat, from my heart I spoke...

"Because, then maybe we'll become close, we could be friends. And then if I like him, it would be like betraying my brother, my nation. It would be the same for him I'm sure. Hopefully his hot headedness and my brusque personality will keep us apart."

"Why would you wish something like that? I think you and prince zuko would be the perfect of friends. Maybe, even more if it comes to that." I blushed, clasping my cheek.

"I have no romantic intirests in zuko. Nope! Not uh! Not at all, and not ever!" Iroh raised his eyebrows shocked by my words. He put his hands on his knees.

"You don't like the way he looks?" I shook my hands waving them around foolishly. Flustered, I spoke.

"No! No. I think prince zuko, is quite handsome. And now that you've told me all of this, I don't think he's that bad anymore. I actually, think I admire him a lot. Zuko is just, a little different. But I couldn't, I'm still in love with someone else."

"I understand." Iroh stood up from the metal floor, as did I. "The room I took you in a while ago, that will be your room for the time being." I gave a small, gentle smile. I bowed respectfully to the old man. "Goodnight, sonam."

"Goodnight..." I said almost distracted. I watched as Iroh headed inside. I turned my body around to watch the ocean once again. I watched how the dark orange sky corresponded with the deep blue waters. Streaks of white clouds lay in the air.

How, beautiful. The beating, harsh, apricot sun can harmonize with the soft, free, white clouds. But how can I harmonize with my hot, firebending, sun? While I am meerly a weak, ditatched cloud? What am I suppose to do now?

Zuko is after my last hope for my old life. We both need him for the same reason. I can't deny him a chance at being finally happy. But I can not stand to be around him. All I will do is be tortured with the thought of choosing him over Aang.

The thought sprung up. If I were to make friends with Zuko, I could reform him. Make him work for good. Not just for me, but for the world. Maybe, that is my purpose! To help convert the fire prince! It almost seemed too perfect.

I smiled and walked inside. Now, to find zuko. Will this work? Zuko is very determined. How could I change that? It's just not possible. But I have to try, the fate of the world rests on my achievements and efforts.

Walking up the to the biggest door I looked up to it. Above the door was a big panel that had 'fire prince' written on it. I gulped. Okay Sonam, try to be nice, compassionate. Air bending traditions. I breathed in and out leaving the stress.

I gave three slow knocks just before entering. Tentatively, I took small steps in. Their I saw prince zuko, already laying in bed. I widened my eyes to notice he was not wearing a shirt. His chest was so impressive.

I blushed forcing my eyes to travel up to zukos face. He frowned and pointed to the door.

"Get out." His voice was so annoyed, tired, upset. I sighed and turned to the door, tempted to leave. I frowned very uncomfortable. I know he doesn't want me here, but it's really the best.

"No." I closed the door hoping he would let me stay. Zuko jumped up from his bed and stood toe to toe with me. His face was so close to mine. I watched as his sneer became more apparent.

"What do you want? I already told you that you could sleep in a room and not in the cell, what more could you ask for?" He was already loosing his temper. I looked away to my left trying to find words.

"Your uncle, he told me a lot about you and I just realized, we are very alike." Zuko growled in my face and turned away to sit in his bed.

"We are nothing alike." I giggled. That sounds just like me minutes ago. Zuko abruptly looked up to me surprised. I stopped laughing and stared at him. His face didn't look so angry anymore. It looked, shocked and almost amazed.

"What?" He spoke with his gruttal voice. I blinked my eyes a moment transfixed. I tossed my hair over my shoulder and joined him on the bed.

"So umm, I am sorry about not giving you the respect you deserve...your highness. And I wanted to say..." I sighed. You can tell him. He will understand. He can help.

"My mother, never approved of what I did. In fact, it felt like she was trying to avoid me my whole life. She never liked the way I wanted to fight, and travel, and she hated the way I dress." I rubbed my sleeveless arm slowly.

"And when I was 14, I finally got my tattoos. It took me so long learning the forms and discipline, I was so slow. I received the highest honor possible, and she was still not satisfied." I huffed and stood up from the bed. Making my way out the door I stopped saying one more thing.

"I just, wanted to let you know that, I'm here if you want to talk." And with that, I left. I went into my room and laid down on my bed. My face pressed up against the warm fire nation sheets. I crawled into them and fell asleep, quickly, peacefully.


	7. Chapter 7

I could remember it so vividly. Everything came into place. I was back at the eastern air temple, readying myself. Today, I receive my tattoos. After working very hard for 10 years I am finally ready.

I sat in a chair, waiting for the women to come in. It is essential for females to give tattoos to girls. My legs shook with anticipation. It frightened me, the thought of change. When this day is over, everything will be different.

I will be an airbending master. People will see me as an adult and not just a child. And...mother will accept me for who I am. I lowered my head and smiled. It is a magnificent feeling, thinking that father, mother, and I will be a perfect family.

Even though I was only 5 when I met him, I still think about him and miss him; Aang I mean. I wonder what he's like. What he thinks. What are his interests? Does he like singing and music as much as I do? I sighed. I suppose I will never know.

In came the group of women ready to preform the tradition. I guided my eyes to them and let out a breath. This is how I spend my last moments before I become something else. They walk over and pull out a device. I gasp from the sight of it.

"Relax sonam, this is an ancient airbending head shaver. It will not hurt at all." I closed my eyes and nodded my head. The woman shot air at the machine on my head. Oh spirits don't let this thing cut off my ear!

And nearly immediately, the head from my hair was gone. Wow. I'm bald now. If I didn't have naturally long eyelashes then I'd probably look like a boy. I parted my lips, obviously worried.

The woman nodded to me. I know what is to come next. For the tattoos I need to remove all of my clothes. Standing up from the chair I nervously removed everything I had on, leaving me without clothes.

They quickly begin with the blue paint. The coolness of the wet, everlasting paint gave me chills. This is the time that I have been waiting for. I've worked so hard for this day. And now, I have it in my grasp.

I widened my eyes to see they had finished quickly. Hmm...I did not expecting something so awkward to be finished so fast. I shrugged my shoulders ignoring that thought. Quickly I put on my air acolyte clothes and my red robe.

The women walked with me to the padagoas. Their they will present me as a new airbending master, a woman, a powerful, independent person. I couldn't help but smile. That glory was no where near compared to what I expected after the ceremony.

Mother will be pleased in the results of my training. A tear leaked from my cheek, I began to laugh wholeheartedly. This is it. My moment to shine. The smile on my face became so wide it started to hurt.

I walked up the stares with the sistsers and the women that gave me tattoos. As tradition, I kneel on the ground while she give her speech. My master, sister Akari. She helped me become so strong and brave.

"On this day we celebrate a very talented airbending master. Her struggle to grasp onto the element was a long hard fight, but with support from her master, her parents, and her friends, she accomplished so much in her life."

Tears blurred my vision causing me to shiver and quake. I lifted my hand and quickly rubbed the tears from my face. Don't cry Sonam.

"We do not know why the spirits have granted her with the power of the elements, but though her journey, I believe she will find meaning and purpose in her powers. Now let us all commend this young woman, in our sisterhood of airbenders."

Sister Akari took off the hood of my robe to reveal my new form. I am different! I am honored! I am loved! I looked up to see a crowed of air nomads bowing and clapping for me. All around their were sounds of beautiful chimes that played for me.

My teeth showing grin only began to grow more wide. My father nodded to me with a smirk. I waved to him and my best friend sarah. She beamed two thumbs up yelling out to me. I blushed very embarrassed, and looked to my mother.

Her head was down, her arms crossed. My face had changed from happiness to sadness. I could stand it anymore. My mouth fell open forcing me to let out a cry. I held my hands up to my eyes and ran away from everyone. Sarah, father, and the others called out for me, but I didn't stop.

I gasped sitting up from my bed. Just a dream Sonam. But it wasn't a dream, it was real, a flash back. I rubbed my eyes clearing them from the sweat and tears.

Suddenly my door opened. I gasped only to see Iroh.

"I wanted to know if you would like to eat lunch with prince zuko and I." I widened my eyes. I had slept thought the morning? It's the middle of the day now? The dream only felt like it lasted minutes. I sat up fully, placing my hands in my lap.

"That's okay. I don't eat."

"What do you mean you don't eat?!" Iroh said shocked retching a yell. I shrugged my shoulder and smiled.

"It's an airbending tradition of fasting. I only eat twice a month, I started when I was 15. I suppose it helps clear the body and mind from harmful toxins that foods can produce. You see food is just something to slow me down, it's a crutch."

Irohs disbelief turned into sorrow. He shook his head, his hands in his sleeve. Looking to me he spoke slowly.

"It would be nice for you to attend anyway."

"Alright." I nodded my head and stood up from my bed. Putting on my gold twisty band, I ran out the door with Iroh. As we began to walk down the hall I took a moment to think to myself.

Why is it that I had that dream last night? I talked to zuko about it but...did that really trigger something? I was only trying to explain that pleasing your parents is impossible. Maybe it was a spiritual thing. I don't know...

Iroh and I walked into a different room. The table was low with many red pillows on the ground. Iroh and I sat down on the pillows gently. Just then zuko walked in, when he saw me his eyes rolled. I tightened the bridge of my noes.

"Uncle, what is she doing here?" Zuko still standing, crossed his arms vexed. Iroh put his hand on my shoulder.

"I thought it would be nice to have a guest for lunch. Especially when the guest is a beautiful girl." I blushed looking back from Iroh to zuko. Zukos eyes were held onto me for a moment. He huffed taking a seat across Iroh and I.

"Fine." He spoke with angry fists. I crossed my arms and pouted. Why is he so angry towards me? Just because I'm the avatars sister, doesn't mean he has to be angry at me! I sighed and looked to my empty hands. I wish hui were here, he knows how to calm me down.

"So Sonam, what do you think of the ship so far?" I sat up with a smile on my face. Iroh knows how to make me happy too.

"I think it's wonderful, but...somethings missing.." I looked off to my right.

"What's missing?" I turned around fully facing Iroh. I furrowed my eyebrows. He really doesn't see that their is something missing? Something to do besides capturing the avatar, maybe fun.

"I don't know...back at the eastern air temple, I used to be part of a singing gorup. I would switch between lead singer and playing the ukulele."

"Oh we have that here. Music night right prince zuko?" Zuko looked to me worried and disgusted. He gunted and leaned over the table.

"Don't listen to him. Music night is just a waste of time." I copied zuko, resting my elbow on the table and leaning in close to him.

"Why do you say that?"

"Because we have more important things to be doing on my ship!" He loudly complained. I frowned and looked to him sympathetically.

"Come on Prince zuko, I never wanted to join the band, but my friend forced me and, well...it was fun. You should give it a try." He looked away from me deepening his frown.

"I don't have time for that nonsense." I let my head drop. How could he say music is nonsense? Singing is my life. Without it would be like taking away my staph and saying I'm forbidden to fly.

A man came in with food for the three of us. He left and the two started to eat. As I looked at the steaming food I gagged. It did not look repulsive, I just found food to be absolutely disgusting.

"Why are you not eating?" Zuko asked puzzled.

"Airbender traditions." I quickly answered. I stared at the fish on my plate. It was once living, swimming freely without a care in the world. What a tragedy for this poor creature.

"So umm, what's the plan for today?" Zuko stopped eating and put his chopsticks down onto his plate. Almost in a genuinely confused voice he spoke.

"What do mean?" I giggled hearing his voice like that again made me feel so funny. The way his brow went up when I asked a question, how his bright eyes widened with my words.

"I was thinking maybe, whatever you're doing today, I could do with you." Iroh laughed, his stomach bouncing like a bowl of jelly.

"You mean a date." I blushed and quickly shot Iroh idea down. With my airbending I sprung up from the ground, pointing a finger at iroh.

"No! No! I meant, as just acquaintance ! Okay. Is it so wrong to spend time with someone close to my own age?" Zuko looked to me surprised.

"I was only going to meditate today. I should start now." He spoke quickly getting up from the pillow. I hurriedly followed him out of the door.

"I'm coming with you prince zuko." He sighed and opened the door to his room for me. I smiled and nodded.

"Fine, but stay quiet." I gave a small bow and scurried into his quarters. Closing the door shut he grumbled. "I need full concentration for this." I grinned and watched Zuko sit down on a mat. I sat in front of him in the lotus position.

The prince shut his eyes and deeply breathed in. I was almost shocked to see his chest start heaving in and out. The sounds of his subtle breathing filled the room. I watched his lips cleave only for air.

I placed my hands on my chin, resting my head. It baffled me how human he was, before he seemed so angry, and now..he was quietly breathing.

I couldn't remove my cyan eyes from him. Everything was so in balance, so graceful. The way that his built body changed positions each time he took a breath, his still handsome face. I blushed batting my eyes, watching.

"Airbender.." Zuko spoke irritated. I jolted a bit. I couldn't believe he spoke. It almost felt like I watched him sleeping and not meditating. My deep womanly voice chimed in.

"Y..yes?"

"Why are you staring at me?" He opened his eyes frowning. Zuko narrowed his golden amber pools at me. I raised my eyebrows a bit. Why is he making me feel this way? I don't love zuko. I love hui. But...I couldn't help but admire the prince.

"You know you can call me sonam, I don't mind. And I wasn't staring at you. And if it felt like it...I was umm...thinking." Zuko closed his eyes again, as did I. A mumble exited my mouth in waves.

"What were you thinking about?" I stiffened my spine up nervously. What should I say? I can't say I was thinking about him! Bringing my fists together my arrows touched.

"A great deal of things; an old friend of mine." I began to think of hui. I know he would do anything to help me, to save me. He has done it many time before. "He was so nice, and gentle, and very shy."

I began to feel a wave of energy flow over me. What's happening? My body completely froze. Spirit world perhaps. I gazed up. No..not this again.

In front of me was hui, his eyes squinted, indigent. The wind forming around him harshly pushed me against the ground. I screamed out in unimaginable pain.

I brought up my hand to cover myself, but he was persistent. I never in my life though anyone or anything could become this evil. He was my friend, he showed me so much kindness, but not now.

Just floating over me, the dark hearted man threw his arm out. Outstreching his muscular arm, from it gave spiraling a rough rocket of air. No..I can't believe he would. I screamed and growled.

"No!" Closing my eyes tightly I barred my teeth. He could not possibly kill me. My love, would never. I began to sob, over and over uncontrollably. Hands gripped my shoulders roughly.

"Hey! What's wrong?" That voice, it was..I opened my eyes to see zuko. I furrowed my eyebrows. I was about to die, I could feel it. But prince zuko saved me. I quickly jumped onto him embracing him in a hug.

"Oh thank you zuko! If it weren't for you I'd...probably be dead I just..." I lost my voice to the wailing. I could no longer speak another word. All I could do was lay here on zukos chest. I gasped and jumped away from him.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to.." I rubbed my noes trying to stop it from leaking. From beside me zuko sighed heavily. I dropped my head, letting my hair flow over my shoulders.

"No, it's alright, Sonam." I brought my knuckle to my eye, rubbing the wetness from my face. I don't ever want to cry in front of zuko. I feel...embarrassed. Just then his words sunk in. He called me by my name.

"You...said my name..." zukos eyes shot away from me.

"What about it?" His voice had changed into irritation. Their's that temper again. But zukos concerned voice saying my name was lovely. Hearing him ease up and calmly call out to me made me tremble.

"It's nice...to not be called filthy peasant." Zukos shoulders dropped. This is awkward. He's not yelling at me or anything. Their was just silence, it irked me. It made me think of hui, turning into a terrifying monster.

"So what's wrong with you?" I sighed almost wanting to cry once more. I grabbed my arms hugging myself. I did not want to look at zuko, feeling so defeated.

"I don't know. I keep having these strange visions and dreams, about a battle..."

"What battle was it?" My eyes jumped up to meet his. Fire lord sozin, zukos great grandfather, and hui, he killed him? I couldn't possible mention that. But...right now, zuko is so willing to listen to me, to try and understand me. I can't pass up that chance.

"It was...between an airbender and a firebender, both were very powerful men. The firebender, being...fire lord sozin, and the airbender, was a friend of mine. He turned into this...thing that wasn't human." I fear he might have...killed him.." Zuko sneered.

"It's true, my great grandfather was killed by an airbender. He was very powerful and possessed a revolution of turbulent nations. It was a rebellion that lasted for months, but when the airbender was taken down, all of the nations deserted the cause."

My mouth dropped. So hui did kill the fire lord? Why would he do something like that? I thought he loved me...I thought he loved out culture. Murdering a human is definitely the worst thing that could possibly be done. I hope I never become that way.

"My grandfather is the one who destroyed him. His fatality is said to be the best thing to happen during the 100 year war." My mouth dropped watching zuko smirk. How could he say such a thing? I stood up and growled.

"You're impossible!" I screamed loudly at the fire nation prince. All he did was stand up and cross his arms smugly. It was because of him and his family that my people are gone, my culture, even hui. I breathed out smoke into zukos face and left.

Both of my feet stomped down the hall way. I have to get out of here. I need to leave or blow of steam, or something! This boy is driving me completely mad! Just being here trapped on this boat is aggravating.

Stepping out onto the deck, I clenched my fists tightly. Why does he have to be so aggravating! I just want to kick him in the head!

Throwing out my arm punching the air I grunted. Forcefully, I was pushed back by a billow of what appeared to be purple fire. I gasped and jumped back. Purple fire? Did that come out of me?!

Suddenly the crew members and guards ran out of the ship to surround me. I put up my hands cautiously giving them each a look of anger. Why are they coming after me? All I did was firebend!

"Stay back!" I screeched nearly running out of air to breath. Huffing in and out I backed away and widened my stance. My head turned from left to right seeing guards cover every area for escape.

Outstretching my arms I pushed the fire out. Maybe I can surround myself with a ring of fire to keep my distance. Just as I imagined it, it happened. The purple heated light blazed around me.

From inside the ship came Zuko and Iroh. I gasped my stiff hands began to grow weak, holding the fire became less of a simple task. I frowned and held my face scrunched up. If I let go of the fire, please please do not burn out.

I wanted them to stay back all of them. I don't know why this fire bending happened but it needs to be stopped. I'm too dangerous. But I need everyone to leave first.

I removed my hands from the position they were in. Recovering from the soreness I made my hands into fists pointing directly in front of me.

"Sonam please stop! We can help!" I frowned. No. They can't help. These powers are too great even for me.

"Go away.." With great stress on myself, I launched bolts of my purple fire to them. Both zuko and Iroh dodged it with ease. I looked all around me trying to remain safe from these men.

My eyes returned to the prince noticing that he was approaching. No zuko...don't. Pulling back one hand, he vigorously thrusted the other into my fire. I gasped watching the barrier around me extinguish with his hand.

I withdrew from zuko wanting to keep my distance. The prince kept on strolling up to me with an unrecognizable expression on his face. I groaned and put up my hands in attempt to shield myself from the young man.

He violently clenched onto my wrists covering them with his hands. Then, I felt his hands slide up and hold mine. Our fingers hugging each other. I slightly resisted. The warmth and roughness that slided against my skin was absolutely amazing.

I looked up to zuko confused, scared and hypnotized. What is he doing? Why am I enjoying this? I blushed and watched his eyes. His beautiful golden amber swirls made me tingle with excitement.

His face closed in on mine, I gazed up at zuko with great appreciation. When his lips smashed onto mine I could not believe it. How they were when he dove in. Zuko was so empathetic with his feelings.

Letting go of my hands he finished kissing me. I looked up to zuko delightfully. I wish he never ended that kiss. When he took power and dominance over me in that single kiss caused me to redden. Prince Zuko is positively charming.


	8. Chapter 8

As my lips took their normal shape once more I could not help but smile towards the prince. Zuko has been acting like a jerk for a while but this turned everything around. It made me realize how much I truly do appreciate him. It also occurred to me that zuko is capable of great change.

My eyes fluttered at the sight of him, a hot waft of air brushed my cheeks. He is so very handsome to me. I tilted my head to the right just a bit observing his beauty. The way he stared back at me with his narrowed eyes was absolutely heartwarming.

From his mouth came a growl. He swifltly turned away, his pony tail waving goodbye at me. His stomping feet had directed my eyes down to his hips. I blushed and quickly averted my eyes away. I should not be looking in that area.

I sighed out in relief as I watched zuko walk into the ship again. A small smile was still apparent on my face. I could not help but feel some attachments towards the fire prince. He's so strange and complex, like me.

Why did this have to happen? I warned myself not to get involved. But deep down I knew that in my heart, I would fall in love all over again. I did not expect it to be with the enemy of my nation, to the direct descendant of the man who committed genocide against my people.

I'm a terrible person. Aang, katara and sokka would not believe what I have become. I don't know why I am so neutral towards everyone. I'll try to make as many friends as possible and still not have enough support. I was starting to feel like no one will understand me.

From far away Iroh walks up to me and stands beside me. I dip my head looking to the metal floor of the ship. It just had to be zuko. Iroh wrapped his arm around me in a side hug.

"I suppose my nephew does have an interest in you." I emitted a raspy unsure chuckle.

"I guess so. I do too..." Iroh squeezed me in the hug then let go. Does Iroh want us to be a couple? Because I doubt it will happen. I'm the avatars sister I can't be dating the fire prince let alone having strong feelings for him.

"So if I am not mistaken, your firebending is purple?" Hmm? I glanced at Iroh then looked away. Firebending? Oh yes, I just fire bent a little while ago. I quickly turned facing the old man with a surprised look.

"Yeah. I had no idea where that came from. Every other time I fire bent the flames would come out as a normal color. But something is different now, I don't know if it's my new attachments or the shift in time but, it is important. Maybe I'm just over thinking it."

"I think throught your stuggles in becoming an airbender and finding your brother you have matured, and so has your bending abilities. But if you are ever to find peace, you must learn to accept these conditions."

I looked over to Iroh very greatful that we are friends. He's a very good council. I bet zuko receives wisdom and insight from him all the time. That's lucky. My master was my mentor for a long time. I gasped processing what he just said.

"How did you know that I had difficulty trying to learn airbending?" Iroh smiled and turned away from me looking at the edge of the ship.

"Zuko and I were talking about you this morning. He told me that you had spoke with him in his quarters. The way his voice sounded saying your name told me you and him had a connection." I raised my eyebrows a bit.

"Not really. I mean, I told him about my mom and how she wasn't accepting of me, but after that I walked out of his room. Could he have actually took what I said into consideration?" Iroh nodded slowly.

"Zuko rarely has the patience to listen to anyone, so what you did to him was very impressive. I hope you and him continue growing your relationship." I smiled and turned away from Iroh. Gently I rubbed my arms and crossed them.

I like zuko. I have to admit that to myself. I am not ashamed of having feelings for him. Though, I am scared of what my brother might think. What if he begins to think less of me? And what of katara and sokka? What will they think?

And what about Zuko? Will he accept that we have a connection? Does it really matter to him that I am air nomad and he is fire nation? We can't just be friends or at least be mutually understanding of each other? I sighed, maybe we'll never be what close.

I walked out to the edge of the ship and watched the sky. Today, it was a bright blue. It seemed to match very well with the midnight blue sea.

The salty sea winds tossed my hair behind me. I looked up to watch my arrow be revealed. The light blue tip pointed directly in the middle of my eyebrows. The blue tattoos traveled my body in the flow of my chi.

I smiled and with two fingers rubbed the arrow on my hand. I am so glad to be an airbender. I will never give up my passion for my people. My love for them will never cease. And the love for my parents.

Holding my mouth I giggled. Aang reminds me so much of my dad. Fun loving, goofy and a bit embarrassing. Nor saying that Aang is an embarrassment, just the things he does are ridiculous. Dad was the same way, always teasing me, I always got him back though.

As the sky darkened to aburn color my contemplating went on. When am I ever going to get back to Aang? Will I ever see him again? It makes me so exasperated that I can't be with him. My family, my brother.

I tucked my lips into my mouth, saddened, aggravated, upset. I sighed accidentally letting out a growl. I know I'll I have to make my choice soon. Zuko or Aang. It shouldn't even be a choice. My nation should come first.

And yet, I still feel the need to be there for zuko. He is like me after all, alone, frustrated, humiliated, angry. It's hard to just leave him behind like that. I don't want anyone, no matter what nation they are from; slip away into darkness.

But what am I suppose to do? Be his favorite prisoner for the rest of my life? Actually, that reminds me. If zuko is after Aang because he is the avatar, why would he need me at all? I suppose he could give me to his father seeing as I'm close to being the avatar.

Clenching my teeth I shook my head swishing my low ponytails around. I didn't ask for this, to be this way. I would love nothing more than to just be a normal person, but that is impossible. That would really be turning my back on everyone.

"Sonam." I turned around to see Iroh and the crew members gathered around a fire. Huh? I raised my eyebrows. How did I not notice this before? Was I really too caught up in my innermost thoughts?

Taking cautious steps over to the circle of friends I stood away from them. I'm a bit embarrassed. These are the same men I just bent my crazy purple fire at. How could they forgive me? I lowered my head cupping my hands together.

"I'm sorry, for almost hurting you. You see, it's the first time I fire bent before. It was new and scary and I didn't know what I was doing. I had no self control and.." one man smiled and stood up from where he was sitting.

Coming very close to me I lifted my hands. His height was close to mine, and the way he stood over me made me anxious. As he lifted his mask off he revealed a thin ridged facial structure. His lips spread across widely.

"It's no problem. Why don't you join us, airbender." I squinted my eyes quickly realizing something. This man, was the doctor from before. I pouted, what does he want? Asking me to sit. I crossed my arms taking him up on the offer.

I planted myself onto a barrel right next to Iroh. He smiled putting his hand onto my shoulder.

"You are going to love tonight's song Sonam. It's a love story about a man and woman against the world." Man and woman huh? That sounds familiar. I dont quiet remember all of what happened but I'm pretty sure it ends with the woman passing on.

I leaned onto my hands, putting my elbows on my knees. Intrigued with the music, Iroh began to sing. His voice was soothing and mellow. I enjoyed evey second of it. But the lyrics. They were so hard to make out. Where have I heard this tale before?

"Waiting each day, nothing appears. Sometimes I wonder, why I am here.

The more I see, the more I can tell,

You will never, be my beautiful belle.

When will my love appear?" My eyebrows furrowed narrowing my eyes. The tune, the voice...so familiar.

That's my story. He's singing about me...and hui. I widened my eyes clutching onto my brown hair. Hui, he...was waiting for me. Did he loose hope for me, for my survival? Of course, I left him. That night, I just...left him behind.

"Hey, girl.." I looked up to see the men watching me with worried eyes. I rubbed my sinuses out and collected myself. At least try to act normal for these people. You can do that can't you Sonam? "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine..." Iroh put his hands in his sleeves and pulls something out which gets my attention. It appears to be a small tile from a pai sho board. I point to it recognizing the symbol. "Hey is that.." Iroh nods.

"It is the rhododendron tile from my pai sho set. It is a very important tile to me. Have you seen the flowers that represent this tile?" I shook my head. I wasn't very knowledgeable about flowers that much.

"The flowers meaning is a caution to that which is living. For it could cause great danger to all that comes near it." This describes me perfectly. But why even exist if only to cause fear? What is the point of it all?

"But in its poisonous nature, there is beauty and compassion. They are often used to describe sanctity and true love." I smiled. The rhododendron tile just might be my favorite pai sho piece now. I never knew I could learn so much from a game.

I stood up from the barrel under me. I nodded to iroh and walked off. Opening the door, I made my way into the ship and down the hall. The red tint didn't bother me so much. In fact it didn't have an effect on my vision at all. I was to consumed with happiness.

How blissful is it to figure out you are a decent person? It makes me feel really good about myself. I wish I could share this feeling with others, Aang, my friends, zuko.

Smiling, I sway my arms back and fourth striding into my room. Sitting on my bed I kicked my legs joyfully. I think I can sleep peacefully tonight. And maybe, I'll solve this whole mess with zuko and Aang tomorrow. Yeah, I'll figure something out.

Letting out a huff I looked to my shirt. Is it hot in here, or am I just too excited? Anyway, im not going to let a little discomfort stop me today. You are so coming off clothes!

Taking out my blue acessorie pieces, I let down my puffy medium length hair. Took off my shirt slowly hoping not to unravel my white wrap that covered my chest. I kicked off my air nomad boots leaving me only in my yellow pants.

I sat on the warm red sheets and waved my hands under my arms attempting to cool myself off. What I would give to be living in the mountains again. It was pretty cold up there where I had to meditate. Of course I would accomplish nothing.

I pushed up my bangs only for them to fall over my face again. Phew...it is hot.

Suddenly I heard a metal latch squeaking. The door. I stopped in my tracks. Could it be one of the guards? What would they want me for? I didn't do anything. Oh no...the firebending of course. They will come in and see me like this.

What came from the door was not a guard but the prince. I blushed to see zuko stare at my body. He was also in different attire. His dark red shirt uncovered his muscles leaving them dangling by his sides.

"Sonam! I..." He slowly turned away. I jumped up from the bed and grabbed his bicep. I looked down to it almost hypnotized. The way he felt in my hand, so strong and...rough. I directed my vision back up to zuko.

"Don't leave. I'll just umm..." And with no further ado I grabbed my red jacket and slipped it on over my body. It covered up my chest and torso. I smiled and patted a spot on my bed for him to sit. He closed the door and sat down.

I crossed my legs and put my hands on my knees. Zuko sat normally, his head forward just a bit. Why did he come here? What does he need? Quietly I leaned closer to him trying to seek the answers I sought.

And with great hesitation, he turned to me. I watched his face, his eyes intently. The corner of his mouth raised a little. Was...was that a smile?

"Sonam, I'm sorry for earlier..." I blushed. Earlier. When he had kissed me? I blushed and grabbed onto my hair. I'm going to tell him what I told hui.

"You don't need to apologize for anything. If you feel like kissing me, go ahead and do it. Just do not ask for forgiveness for anything you do from here on out alright?" I looked to zuko with a unsure grin.

"I was talking about the way I spoke to you in my room. I don't think it was...nice." I blushed and frowned. So he wasn't talking about...oh spirits.

Well this is awkward. Why do you have to assume things you idiot? Stupid, stupid, stupid me. Ugh. Now we are both just sitting here in painfully awkward silence. How dreadful. Wait a minute..what?

"Oh no. It's okay I guess..."

"No it's not. I didn't realize how you felt...until I saw you firebend. I've never seen anything like it, your flames were incredible. But I could also see how afraid you were." I nodded attentively.

I frowned and leaned back letting my head rest against the wall. Zuko copied me, positioning himself the exact same way. I closed my eyes. Why do I always have to do this? I'm nothing but a tainted flower.

"Are you afraid?" I opened my eyes again gazing at the prince. He looked to me with somber eyes. I jumped up a little. Is he actually sad? What is he sad about? I smiled and turned my body to look fully at the prince.

"What would I be afraid of?" Zuko looked away for a moment. His golden amber eyes shined and glimmerd. What is he thinking about? He emitted a frustrated sigh.

"Of me.." My jaw hung open. Prince zuko, thinks that I'm afraid of him? Oh no. That is not true at all. I'm surprised he would even think such a thing. I looked up to him smiling sincerely.

"Zuko, I'm not afraid of you. Actually, I think it's just the opposite." I began to blush. If I want to go any further with this relationship I need to establish my true feelings for him. I breathed in and out trying to gain confidence.

"I know you don't like me or my brother, but I like you. And...I can't help but feel like your someone that I really need in my life right now. I don't know..I just, think your amazing and.." without warning zuko jumped onto my pushing his lips onto mine.

I gasped for a second feeling stiff. Soon, I gave into his romantic gesture and clutched onto his face kissing him back. His lips were so hard. I could tell in that single motion that their was frustration, anger and desire. I felt it.

But what does this mean? Zuko..I don't know if this is the, correct choice. I let go of his face and backed away. Zuko huffed and looked down, a light blush spread across his face.

Zuko sighed and lifted himself from the bed. Without another word he walked to the door. But just before he stepped out, he stopped and turned his head. His gorgeous eyes glistened and shimmered. They were so lonely, so hungry.

Closing my door he left me alone. Only the sound of fire flickering was to be heard here. The way it crackled and roared with every breath I took, was calming. Shivers ran down my back. Why does this happen?

I growled and fell back, letting my body hit the bed. Just when I thought I had everything figured out, he shows up. Why does prince zuko have to be so interesting? Of all the people I could find attractive it's him.

But I can't help it. This character is so complex and enthralling. His past must really be painful. As Iroh had said, his father was not loving towards him. Just like mother and I. It is almost to similar that it gave me chills.


	9. Chapter 9

My ears twitched from a clicking sound. The door? The noise quickly woke me up, bringing my attention up. Blinking my eyes tiredly I toss my hair behind my shoulder. It was then I noticed who had stepped in. Iroh.

"I did not mean to wake you so early, prince zuko needs you out on the deck." I raised my eyebrows. Prince Zuko needs me? Why does that sound unbelievable? I rubbed my eyes, ridding the corners from mucus.

"I'll be right out." I ending my sentence with a yawn. Iroh chuckled staring at me. And almost silently he left, closing my door behind him. I stayed still for a moment. Sitting cross legged on the comfortable fire nation sheets. My mouth slipped out a sigh.

"Zuko.." I whispered to myself. I really would love to consider him a friend, even more than that. But...aang, hui. What am I to do with myself now? I can't stay on this ship forever, eventually the prince will deliver me to his father. And if I leave, I might not ever get the chance at a truly strong bond.

I do admit it, I like zuko. I didn't mean to like him, it just sort of happened. But I also love hui. I don't just want to give up on him, even after he's done so much for me.

Clutching onto my forehead I barred my teeth. Why me? Giving a frown I stood up from the bed. Searching through the room I found my shirt laying on the floor. I slowly slipped it on still thinking, waiting for answers.

I shook my head trying to forget it. I want to be friends with zuko, I love aang, and I love hui. I just...can't decide right now. It's so difficult to choose between good and evil. But what evil would I be doing if I choose zuko?

Practically jumping into my boots, I pulled them up on my leg. On my right arm I curled on my golden muscle band. Walking down the hall of the ship, I wrapped my red coat around my waist once more.

Ready for the day, I thought to myself. The edge of my mouth curved up a bit. I've been wearing this clothes for a while. My mother hates the way I dress, but my father promotes it. He says it makes me look unique.

Dusting off my pants with my hands, I strode onto the deck. Feeling the sunshine on my skin gave me hopeful sense of optimism. In the distance I saw Iroh and zuko. The other thing I noticed was the helmsmen racing around.

Nearing the men I placed my hands on my hips.

"So umm, what's going on?" Zuko turned his head to me his eyes squinted. Is he...glaring? I shifted back a bit, what is his problem? His eyebrows lowered.

"Were getting ready to head north. We might be going into the fire nation." My mouth dropped. The fire nation? Isn't zuko banished? And an airbender can't be seen in the fire nation, that's a death wish!

Zuko placed his hand on my shoulder. That really surprised me. I looked up to him transfixed, his eyes above me. I adored the way they sparkled in the sunlight.

"It will be dangerous, and I don't want you to be completely defenseless. For now, you aren't going to be my prisoner, you will be assisting me through their barriers."

"But, I'm an airbender, once they spot me won't that look suspicious?" Zuko turned his back continuing to speak.

"I'm aware. That is why it's essential for you to learn firebending." My jaw dropped. Firebending? I'm...going to learn? Oh spirits. This is so much to handle. A new experience. A new element! This is going to be difficult.

Zuko turned facing me. I turned to iroh slightly worried as he sat on the ground. He smiled to me. This expression quickly vanished as he questioned.

"Have you ever attempted bending fire before?" I sighed and looked to him fully.

"I have but...It's only when I was really angry. I don't think that's the way it's done though. It, didn't feel right." Zuko stepped forward forcing me to watch him.

"No, that is good. It's the correct way to direct your energy. Without it, you are weak." I dropped my arms perplexed. Is it really the best way? From behind Iroh grumbled dismayed.

Zuko pushed out his hand in front of him, his fingers spaced out evenly. The other was at his waist. It was then I realized his legs were slightly bent in a readying position.

"Watch what I do." His upper body quickly turns to his side, his ankles moved along with his motion. Zukos arms outstretched away from his body. And with a grunt, out from his palms came fire. I widened my eyes. He bends with so much ease...how?

Turning his eyes back he lifted his leg. I watch in pure astonishment as it swings across his body. A perfect dan kick resulted in the most beautiful fire wave. As his leg descends I feel a push of sweltering air come my way.

Now turning the other way he simply throws his hands out. I watch the expression on his face. He looked angry, and upset, but determined. And I really loved that about zuko, it reminds me of myself. Zukos fire disappears, and as it does he stands upright.

I'm almost shocked when it's over. Watching him have complete control over his element was captivating. He smirked and put a hand on his hip. I jumped a bit the moment I saw his lips move. Without a word, I nodded my head.

I'm not sure if this will work, but I'll give it a try. Breathing in and out for a moment I cleared my head. Try to stay calm, don't get to worked up or you could loose control. My hands shook as I lifted them. I slowly punched out when nothing came.

I frowned and looked to the prince. He growled and shook his head. I tried once more, pushing out a small grunt. This time a bit of smoke came out, but no fire. I closed my eyes clenching my teeth closed. Why isn't it working? What could I possibly be doing wrong?

Zuko stomped over to me. Coming very close he roughly grabbed my hands. From behind me he directed them in the same position as he was in. I blushed feeling his body pushed up against mine. This is, strange.

"You have to be quick and direct with the movements. Also, don't be afraid of it, okay?" Still hand in hand zuko turned to look at me. Only able to see half of his face, I stared. His gruff voice was so enthralling.

"Yes.." I whispered to my prince. I let out a sigh. Let's try this again. You can do this sonam. It's fire. You need to learn it for yourself, for the world, for aang. Immediately I narrowed my eyes. My head twirled to see zuko. I nodded to him, he smiled.

Zuko turned to his left as did I. He lifted his foot off the ground and thrusted it up into the air. Copying him exactly, both I and zuko produced the same amount of fire. My grin only grew wider when I confirmed my success.

Facing forward to the point of the ship, zuko shifted. Swiftly we bent down together pulling fire from our fingers. Creating a ball of fire I pushed it. I watched the purple fire fly off into the distance along with zukos fire ball.

Both zuko and I quickly revolved to the side of the ship. Bring a fist up to my chin I followed zukos lead. He leaped to his side creating a fire dagger. Both zuko and I let out a scream as we landed in a crouch.

Zuko spun his head to stare at me. I smiled letting out stressed breathing from my lungs. Jumping up onto my feet I could not help but giggle.

"That was amazing!" I tossed my hair behind my shoulders. I can't thank zuko enough for this opportunity. Fire bending is such a terrific art! I blushed and smiled up at him. "Thank you for um, teaching me.."

I respectfully bowed to him. What an fantastic young man. Zuko is just, wonderful. But why would he teach me firebending in the first place? He does know I'm not fully defenseless right? I mean, I'm pretty good at hand to hand combat.

"That was great Sonam! You are a natural at firebending!" Iroh shouted in a rather loud voice from next to me. I crossed my cyan eyes for a moment shocked by his volume. I adjusted as he put a hand on my shoulder.

"Thank you..but I was just copying your very talented nephew." I look up to zuko again. He raised his eyebrows and looked to me curiously. His eyes quickly darted away leaving him flustered. This is nice, seeing him so calm.

Just as zuko was about to speak a helmsmen ran out to us. As he halted in front of zuko he huffed. Catching his breath he spoke to the prince urgently.

"Prince Zuko, we are closing in on the avatar." Without a moment to spare zuko quickly went with the helmsmen, iroh and I following behind him. Racing up the stairs we approached the ships balcony. At the edge their was a telescope which zuko fastly ran to.

I watched worriedly as zuko fed his obsession. I don't want to have to choose. I just want to be with aang and with zuko. Why can't I have both? Even so, i feel horrible for prince zuko, this avatar thing seems to run his entire life. Iroh spoke concerned and frustrated.

"Sailing into Fire Nation waters... of all the foolish things you have done in your 16 years, Prince Zuko, this is the most foolish."

"I have no choice, Uncle." Zuko answered without turning around. Iroh crossed his arms, his temper rising.

"Have you completely forgotten that the Fire Lord banished you?!" Straightaway his voice changes. He is left with a look of anguish and worry, which also made me worried. "What if you're caught?"

The prince turns from the spy glass to look to his uncle. I reach my hand oit wanting to speak but, what do I have to say? What makes me think that he would listen?

"I'm chasing the Avatar. My father will understand why I'm returning home."

"You give him too much credit. My brother is not the understanding type." I raise my head and squint glaring into the sky. Theirs a cloud that seemed to be moving, wait that's no cloud. That's appa! And Aang!

"There they are! Helmsman, full steam ahead!" Tears form in the corner of my eyes. My aang. My brother. I held my hands close to myself, please don't hurt him zuko, please. He did nothing to you.

We head back down to the lower deck. A catapult is raised from below onto the deck of the ship. The catapult is loaded with a steaming and smoldering projectile. Zuko, Iroh, and I stand behind the catapult. Iroh, fanning himself, wrinkles his nose in disgust. He groans as do I.

"Really, Prince Zuko, couldn't you shoot them down with something more fragrant?" Zuko shoots a fire ball at the projectile and it ignites. He raises his arm in the air. I pull on my hair frightfully. Turning away I covered my eyes.

"I can't look.." This is unbearable. I hope Aang doesn't get hurt. Oh spirits please protect my brother!

"On my mark...Fire!" After waiting a good while I open my eyes again. What I see then was not good. The fire nation was barricaded with ships.

"A blockade!" Zuko says with a shocked expression. Their were a double line of Fire Nation war ships as stretching to the horizon. Iroh pulls on his beard thoughtfully.

"Technically you are still in Earth Kingdom waters. Turn back now and they cannot arrest you." Zuko glares at his Uncle. I watched as appa gained speed instantly. Aang, what the hell are you doing?!

"He's not turning around."

"Please Prince Zuko, if the Fire Nation captures you, there is nothing I can do. Do not follow the Avatar." I moan woefully. Why is my brother such an idiot? What is he doing in the fire nation anyways? I look to zuko as he bows his head.

"I'm sorry, Uncle. Run the blockade!" The prince points forward strongly. My eyebrows furrowed narrowing close. How could someone who's been through so much make stupid decisions like these? Ugh zuko! You really are something aren't you?

Fireballs from the blockade ships head our way. I gasp and turn as one spalshes in the water next to the ship. This creates a massive wave. The water only seemed to grow covering the ship in a shadow.

I widened my eyes as the ship is rocked by waves. I assumed a stance and thoughtless pushed my arms out. I'm not wet. I open my eyes to see I had bent the water back. I smile widely and get into a waterbending position preparing myself for more.

Another fireball lands extremely close to the ship and generates a wave that breaks across the deck. Quickly I spun my body and flicked my wrist propelling the water away from the ship.

Another fireball hits the back part of the ship. The ship rocks, but just before I could fly off I grab onto the railings to my side. The engine master calls to zuko from far away The engine master points to the billowing fire and smoke behind him.

"Prince Zuko, the engines are damaged! We need to stop and make repairs!" Zuko turns back towards the front of the ship.

"Do not stop this ship." I sigh and lowered my head. Why does zuko insist on putting everyone's lives in danger. It was then I had noticed the ship going faster. My eyes looked into the sky for appa. They made in the fire nation. Ha great.

Prince Zuko's ship approached the Fire Navy's blockade. As the ship gets closer, the ships of the blockade move towards each other in order to bar his way.I widened my eyes. Their is no way we can make it! Zuko is too crazy!

"We're on a collision course!"

"We can make it!" Nearing the ship closer and closer zukos eyes stop on me. I lifted my shoulders jumping up. He narrows his eyes and looks beyond me. "Helmsmen! Hide her." His voice lowered in a terrifying growl.

A soldier quickly covered me keeping my hands secure in his. I moaned and glared at zuko, why is he doing this? The ship slides easily through the blockade. And then, we pass the blockade as it fades into the distance.

I sprint up to prince zuko. Stopping in front of him and iroh I cause their clothes to flow. Zuko's hand grips the railing bars. His hand clenches.

"What's he up to, Uncle? Why didn't Commander Zhao arrest me?"

"Because he wants to follow you. He knows you'll lead him to the prize you're both after...the Avatar."

"If Zhao wants to follow our trail of smoke, then that's exactly what I'll let him do." I frown and lifted my arms aggravated.

"Who's zhao? And why did you have to hide me from them? I could have helped." Iroh and zuko both turn to me with completely different expressions on their faces. Iroh looked dismayed and zuko looked angered.

"He is a fire nation commander who is also after the avatar." My eyebrows twitched. Why are firebenders after my brother? Can't they just leave him alone?

"I didn't want him to see you because he would want you too. If Zhao knew their was another airbender be would definitely want the pleasure of taking you down himself. I have you now, I don't ever want you to be in that mans hands..."

Zuko..he really wants me safe doesn't he? Wait. Zuko said something about leading them away. And...he'll be going after Aang. I narrowed my eyes determined. Aang is in trouble. My eyes glowered, fingers curled creating fists. I just know he's getting himself in trouble! And, I'm not there for him. I need to be at his side, protecting him.

"I'll be heading to my room now." I speak with a straight tone. Slowly backing away, I scurried and leaped. Backing away from the two men I boarded zukos small boat. Opening up a barrel I concealed myself carefully. It's only a matter of time before I see my brother once more.


	10. Chapter 10

The constant swaying of the waves filled my ears. It crashed against the small boat with roaring low pitches. It tired me the way the barrel slightly slid around and bumed the other cargo.

I crossed my arms curling into myself. My arms wrapped around my bent legs. This forced my chest to touch my knees. I let out a sigh thinking, is he okay? I really wish I knew.

I leaned my head on my shoulder and let my eyes drop. If only I could contact him in some way. Give him a message. But I can't because of.. I let out a small murmur from my mouth. I bit my bottom lip, I don't even want to think of it.

Closing my eyes cautiously, I impulsively shivered my body. My body felt so cold. Ugh. Something, isn't right. I could feel myself aching, my heart dwindling. It was almost like watching myself fall apart, not in my own body.

I wrapped my arms around my upper body. Sonam, it's okay. No. I growled. It's not okay. A stabbing in through my chest made my face crumple. What's happening? Tears rolled off of my face.

"Hi sonam! You look so pretty today!" Hui's bright smile lit a fire in me. I simply loved how he complimented me. It makes me melt each time he speaks.

"Don't worry I'll always protect you." I looked up to hui. His big blue eyes narrowed. I am so thankful I have him in my life. Without him, I wouldn't be living. He is everything to me, my entire world.

"You can do it sweetie! I know you can..." My boyfriend spoke supporting towards me. I let my eyebrows fall. How did I get so lucky to have such a kind young man? Taking care of me from day one, I do not deserve him.

"I have been waiting for this day my entire life, the day I get to end you!" A low demonic voice took over. No, no not again, please. I let a whaling noise protrude through my teeth. Violently, my fingers shook, bones rattling.

I opened my eyes widely letting out large dragging breaths. Each and every billow of air caused scratching. Am I loosing my air? I've never felt this before, so frozen, can't breathe. An airbender, should never be without their element.

I stopped myself for a moment. Hui, what have you become? A monster? How could you do this to me, him. I can't comprehend what must have been going though your mind that day. What were the things you thought?

Just then the boat came to a halt. As the metal hit the land it jostled everything on board. I turned my head. I should get going now. I'm not going to let my little brother get captured.

Aang is the last airbender, besides me. And I don't ever want to be pulled apart from him again. Hes everything I dreamed of, I couldn't imagine my life without him. And besides, I've come to far to give up now.

Bursting out of the barrel I swifly jumped off the boat with my airbending. Come on sonam I have to find him! No time to waste! I pushed air back behind me through my palms giving me a boost.

Running at the speed of wind I enter the temple. I followed the soot trails on the floor. They must be up the stairs. I smirked and sprinted my way up the high spirals. And without breaking a sweat, I made it to the room.

I gasped and saw katara and sokka chained up to a pillar. Oh no. They've captured them, but then..where's Aang? I quickly shifted my eyes to the prince and the other firebenders. I mentally counted 6 of them including zuko. But he wouldn't hurt me, right?

For a moment I stared at zuko. His eyes seemed to look hurt and betrayed. Quickly, his expression transformed to exasperation. He held his arms up in a fire bending pose. I let out my hands gracefully.

"Please zuko let me explain, I never meant to..I mean I.." He roared and shot fire at me which I quickly dodged using my airbending. The fire sithered to nothing behind me. I put up my hands. I don't want to fight him, but maybe I can tire him out.

Throwing various fire balls at me left and right I cried out. They never hit me, but I did not like the thought of zuko hurting me. I thought...we were friends. Or, more than that. We did kiss twice, did that mean nothing to him?

I gasped as all four of the fire sages joined in. Two sages worked together to create multiple streams of fire hurtle towards me. Using my airbending I avoided each one of their attacks.

One of the sages took the opportunity to come closer. I moaned and took a step back. Jumping in front of me his hands spread, his fingers curling. I widened my eyes from how close he was. A gasp was brutally forced from my lungs.

A yell was urged from the depths of my body. I shut my eyes unyielding of opening them. I pulled up my arms, hands on fists. I don't know what's going to happen to me. Will I be burned or worse? Just as the moment came nothing happened. I remained completely intact.

I widened my eyes to the chained bolas being thrown in my direction. My mouth dropped. Move now. With my thoughts leading, I turned away. The body of mine twirling and twisting hoping to avoid and evade.

Swirling around my skin the metal chains had me locked in their iron grip. And through the air my body flew. The cool winds of the push crawled up my being. Will this ever end? The feeling of defeat, or am I destined for failure.

Crashing to the ground I could almost feel the metal penetrating me. And with the lowness of my weight I slid across the room. Finally coming to a stop I moaned. Why do I have to do this every time? Just when I think I've got it, I don't.

I frowned deeply disappointed in myself. How could I let this happen? Aang it now in the clutches of the fire benders. He's defenseless without his older sister. She can't protect him, she never could. I...never could. Not even the girl with ultimate power.

The older men pick me up from the ground. And by my shoulders they me up against a pillar alone. I direct my eyes to see katara and sokka stare at me. Each of them looked hopeless, but not as much as I am.

Ashamed I lowered my head. I can't be seen this way in front of them. Not my friends, not zuko. I'm actually kinda glad Aang isn't here to see me acting this way. What would he think? Would he laugh? I sighed. I guess I will never know.

Wearily I lifted my head. What does zuko want with Aang? What does he plan on doing with him after he has him? I suppose I will find out soon enough, won't I? My lips curved down. I can't believe I'm acting this way. Aang is yours, not theirs.

I watched as one of the fire sages was kneeling on the floor in front of Prince Zuko. His hands are tied behind his back. The four Fire Sages stand behind him. Hmm, that must mean that one is good, right?

"Why did you help the Avatar?"

"Because it was once the Sages' duty. It is still our duty." I raised my eyebrows. He is good, he was helping Aang. I couldn't be more thankful for that. A small smile was apparent on my face.

Suddenly, from behind Zuko, comes the sound of one pair of hands clapping. I spun my head around fastly, my hair whipping around over my shoulders. There i see was more firebenders. One looked to be of up most importance.

"What a moving and heartfelt performance. I'm certain the Fire Lord will understand when you explain why you betrayed him." I narrowed my eyes. I understand what he's like, his type. The sage bows.

"Commander Zhao..."

"And Prince Zuko, it was a noble effort. But your little smoke screen didn't work. Two traitors, in one day, the Fire Lord will be pleased." The older man crossed his arms. He's arresting zuko? No. He can't do that!

A Fire Nation soldier moves towards Zuko and grabs him. Zuko struggles for his freedom but then gives in. Leaning forward the young boy shouts.

"You're too late, Zhao. The Avatar's inside and the doors are sealed." Zuko looks to the door, his voice dripping with venom. I shake a bit. The prince really does want Aang, but so does the other man, possibly the whole fire nation!

What am I to do? Their are no other ways to keep my brother from harm. I really wish he wasn't the avatar. All I wanted was to have a normal life. I just wanted to be with him, dad and mom.

But no, of course not, I'm not lucky at all. I can however try my best to keep him away from them, for as long as I can. And I'll start with this man. I furrowed my eyebrows as he spoke.

"No matter. Sooner or later, he has to come out." My chest puffed in and out in the chains. Smoke shot out from my noes, burning my sinuses. From my sides I felt my hands rustle up and down angrily. I couldn't take this anymore!

I snapped my neck over to zuko who was being chained up right next to me. With my eyebrows completely pulled down my face scrunched up. I can feel myself becoming more and more angry. How do I stop this. I don't have control.

The commander stepped closer to the large door. I opened my mouth ready to yell, my teeth completely on display. Biting down harder than ever they ached. I moved forward in the chains, feeling them press roughly against my body.

"Don't touch him! Leave him alone!" Everyone in the room looked upon me with shock. And with that single shout I began panting. I let my head lower a bit, not taking my eyes off of the man. "He's mine!"

Slowly the commander came stepping towards me. His saunter feet emitted a clomping noise. As he closed in on me I growled. Just by the way he looked, I could tell he wasn't a kind man. He's probably done a lot of horrible things to innocent people.

Focusing on him only, I pouted. He has no idea who I am, well I'm gonna show him. Finally stopping in front of me the the commander was nearly inches from myself. Crossing his arms behind his back he spoke untroubled.

"Who's this?" His sleek golden amber eyes stay locked solely on me. He gave me a look of concentration, almost scanning my body. I shifted my shoulders back and forth, still remaining tightly bound.

"My name is Sonam, I'm the avatars sister! And you can't take him away from me!" The commanders frown morphed into a smirk. I widened my eyes seeing his imperious egotistical side.

I was utterly disgusted by his presence. Scooting back to the pillar the man gripped my face. I gasped feeling the roughness of his calloused fingers. His large hand completely covered my chin. I hadn't realized till just now how big he was compared to me.

He slid his fingers up forcing me to let my mouth open. I grumbled irritated with the man touching me. I pulled my head away from him defiantly. At first he seemed shocked, then he grinned.

"What a shame, such beauty is wasted on a inferior element.." I crossed my eyes for a second completely vexed with the commander. I pulled my body closer to him.

"Inferior!? Do you have any of idea what I am capable of? What you don't know about me, is that I have the ability to bend all elements." He widened his eyes momentarily, then calmed. Shaking it off with a laugh he spoke.

"Impossible. Only the avatar possess that kind of power." He tossed his head over looking to the side. He thinks this a joke? We'll it's not! I can bend all the elements, damn you!

The commanders eyes rolled over to me again. And for a moment he gazed at me. Again he snickered towards me. Turning he bent coming face to face with me.

"It doesn't matter anyways, I have you now.." his voice bounced and rattled in my ears. I hate him. A growl vibrated causing my teeth to chatter. From in front of me his is hand brushed my bangs back. Repeatedly he did this exposing my tattoo.

"And I'm going to do great things with you." I widened my eyes. He can't be serious! I will not give him the satisfaction of having me, or Aang. We'll get out of here and run away! No fire nation soldier will have the avatar!

I was boiling inside. The heat filled my body from bones to muscle. Flames spread across my arms and legs, burning away what was left of me. I could feel myself becoming increasingly angry..I couldn't take it.

From my stomach I felt an uprising. Letting my mouth open I roared out. And to my surprise I did not throw up, in fact it was something much better. A gout of fire erupted from my chest.

Waves and waves of purple fire exited my mouth. When will this end? Okay, calm down breath. I inhaled though my nose and exhaled put my mouth. Carefully I let my eye lids drop. Ending the flames exhausted and burned out.

The commander growled and jumped back avoiding my flames. He gave me a expression of annoyance and disbelief. Turning around he returned to the door. I huffed in and out stressfulyl. He can't just leave! I'm not finished until he's roasted!

Soon Commander Zhao and his troops stand in front of the sanctuary doors, waiting for Aang to emerge. I wriggle around, the chains clashing against each other. The pointed edges of the metal pierced me like daggers.

Helplessly I watch the troops assume the firebending pose. The commander throws his hands out gesturing to his men, then he speaks.

"When those doors open, unleash all your firebending power."

"No!" I screeched loudly. Aang please be okay. Go into the avatar state or you will surly die! Continuously gasping I dropped my mouth. My hair dropped over my shoulders.

Suddenly a blinding white light is coming from inside the sanctuary. I widened my eyes, I know what's happening. It's avatar roku, he's coming.

The Commander and his troops stand in battle positions. Smoke billows out into the entryway from the bottom of the door. My heart pumped faster, more fearfully. He's, going to destroy everything! I look on in shock and paranoia.

The light from the sanctuary continues to grow. His avatar state, can he...control it? I opened my eyes widely not wanting to look away. The man and his troops in front of the door as it slowly begins to open.

Aang could possibly have the avatar state in control. But, with the help of the spiritual energy here, I'm not sure. To my left I look to zuko, he too turns his head away from the light. The commander and the rest of his soldiers are standing ready to attack.

"Ready..." The door of the sanctuary creaks. The light fades. As the doors begin to fully open, two large glowing eyes are visible in the dark of the sanctuary. Smoke continues to emanate from the sanctuary.

"No! Aang!" Katara's along with my voice screamed out.

"Fire!" The man yells in a gruff throat pulled voice. The commander shoots a fire blast into the sanctuary. Jerking my body up and down I begin to yell. Purple fire is impelled from esophagus.

Stretching my muzzle I fully let out my jaw. Consistently I howled. Hair turning and curing as I wrestled the bonds. I have to do something!

My body became cold. All down my arms, legs, and spine. I could sense a powerful force. Feeling it was absolutely thrilling, unfortunately it felt terrifying as well. A sinking feeling took place where my heart should be here.

Enduringlly I looked up, my hair slightly come undone. The size of my eyes grow. Aang he is, un harmed! The fire blasts are not entering the sanctuary! The fire is being held at the door and manipulated into a gigantic ball of swirling fire.

The fire ball slowly begins to open. I inclined my body in a sloping position. There he is. At the heart of the fire ball is Avatar Roku, his eyes glowing. I stand still paralyzed with shock and amazement. How is this possible? How is he here?

"Roku.." I whispered to myself remembering the air temple. Avatar roku is one of the avatars that led me to the sanctuary that day. I can recall everything as if it were yesterday.

Avatar Roku draws the fire ball back towards himself and shoots it out into the room. Zhao and his soldiers are knocked to the floor. The heat of the blast melts the chains holding the five of us. From beside me zuko runs free.

Avatar Roku's blast has breached the temple walls. I looked around as the walls began to melt. Roku's entire body is now glowing. All the fire sages flee. Spotting katara and sokka I sighed.

I smiled brightly to my friends, tears slipped from my eyes. Happily I sprinted over to my lovely friends. Stretching out my arms far, clinging onto katara. Sincerely katara hugged back patting my back. I let go of katara and turned to the door. The good fire sage spoke concerned to us.

"Avatar Roku's going to destroy the temple! We have to get out of here!" Katara frowned gazing at the sanctuary door.

"Not without Aang!" I let my hands down at my sides. Aang please, stop. They are gone, everyone is fine. Control yourself. Avatar Roku stands in the doorway to the sanctuary. His eyes are narrowed. I whirled my shoulders advancing.

He raises his arm and brings it down on the floor of the temple. The force of his strike rends the floor. Molten lava rises to the surface. Roku lifts his hand up, pulling the magma from deep within the volcano.

Speedily both the siblings grabbed my hand pulling me away. As they dragged me buy the arms I couldn't help but stare. The destruction created by avatar roku was catastrophic. Lava flowed from every corner of the room. There was no escape.

Crouching behind a column for protection, I held both katara and sokkas hands. Looking over the pillar I watch Avatar Roku as he lowers his hands. He takes a deep breath and pushes his breath down.

The smoke created by Roku's pyrotechnics are sucked back towards him. He is completely shrouded in the smoke. As the smoke swirls and dissipates, Aang is standing in the entryway to the sanctuary.

Aang! My little brother! His eyes glowing white he sighs. He closes his eyes and groans sinking to the floor. I gasp Katara and Sokka and I run to his side. Quickly helping Aang to his feet I held him securely.

"We got your back." Sokka says to aang. Letting him stand up for himself aang notices me. He smiles then hugs me tightly. My eyebrows furrowed, I grinned joyfully. I'm so happy to be with him again. Releasing me he looked around.

"Thanks. Where's Shyu?"

"I don't know." Katara spoke in a concerned matter.

We all approach the stairs that were once whole. I stepped back holding my arms out shielding my friends. Lava has reached all but the top few steps. We really are trapped. One of the columns crashes to the floor behind them. Fastly thinking I direct my friends towards the hole in the temple wall created by Roku's blast.

I recognized more of the temple is being devoured by the volcano. From outside the window, Momo and Appa fly full speed towards the temple. Sokka, Aang, Katara and I slide down one of the peaks of the temple onto Appa's back.

I sigh feeling relieved and somewhat worried. It's nice to get away from the wreckage of the temple and the troubles of adversaries. I stared at the temple as it sunk into smoldering hot lava. Viewing that kind of destruction was devastating. A peice of art is being deconstructed because of firebenders.

I turn to look at my brother, I moan distressed. Aang is in the foreground. His arm rests on a bundle of scrolls. Momo hops up onto his lap, wearing the hat of one of the Fire Sages on his head. I lower my eyes feeling responsible for his emotions.

Appa flies through the night sky. In the air, we are surrounded by puffy clouds. Flying towards a bright full moon, it is large in size.

Aang has drawn apart from his friends and I. His head hangs down sadly. Oh Aang. If only you could understand how happy I am to see you. How much you truly matter to me. I scoot over to my brother, I wrap my arm around his shoulder leaning my head against his.

Katara then gets up and moves towards Aang. She sits next to him and puts her arm around his shoulders. Next Sokka, gets up and moves toward Aang. He sits next to Aang, his hand on Aang's arm.

Finally, Momo flies towards Aang. He chitters and comes to rest directly in front of Aang. Appa growls lovingly, his tail rising and falling. The light from the moon grows brighter and brighter.

"We're in this together Aang, you'll be alright I promise." I smile towards my brother. And for a second he gives me a appreciated look. I give him a small smile. Belive me, trust me. After a while he looks back down at his hands, lonely.

I turn my head. I'm not very sure about us being safe anymore. The fire nation knows of Aang's existence. And now, they know of mine. Maybe it would have been best to keep my mouth shut, but I couldn't help it. I needed to defend myself, and nothing and no one will stop me.


	11. Chapter 11

I could not stand one bit of it. I hated the way I kept him spinning in my mind. Sighing, I lowered my head into my knees, I don't know why this has to be so difficult. Zuko is the enemy, I shouldn't even be considering him as an acquaintance.

My eyes were drawn to Aang pacing up and down, he seemed distracted. I noticed his worried expression. What's wrong with him? He's been acting like this all morning and hasn't said a thing. Sokka turns his head.

"Would you sit down? If we hit a bump you'll go flying off! What's bugging you anyway?" Aang throws his arms out in exasperation. I raised my eyebrows.

"It's what Avatar Roku said. I'm supposed to master all four elements before that comet arrives." He spoke with avatar roku? No wonder he needed to go to the temple in the firenation. This makes sense.

"Well, let's see, you've pretty much mastered airbending and that only took you 112 years... I'm sure you can master three more elements by next summer." Aang looks on in fright. I shot my head towards sokka.

"Great use of your words, you really did it this time." Sokka frowned at me.

"I haven't even started waterbending and we're still weeks away from the North Pole! What am I gonna do!?" Aang puts his head in his hands in frustration. Katara grabs his hand, pulling him to her where she is kneeling in the saddle. I look over to the two.

"Calm down. It's going to be okay. If you want, I can try and teach you some of the stuff I know."

"You'd do that?" Katara nods her head and smiles. I smile and look away from the two. Katara is so generous and kind. It's amazing to think she left her home just for Aang. Aang and katara crawl over to the edge of the saddle to look down.

"We'll need to find a good source of water first."

"Maybe we can find a puddle for you to splash in." I roll my eyes at sokkas comment. These two siblings are very different. No offence to him, but I don't think sokka is the understanding type. I bet if their was someone in trouble and we all had to help he would bale.

I narrowed my eyes thinking of more dangers that wait for us. Aang and I will never truly be safe. We can never have a normal stable life together like I always wanted. Sighing I dropped my head, this is beyond bad.

Shortly we landed by a river running away from the bottom of a waterfall. I widened my eyes in pure excitement and happiness at the mighty waterfall. I've never seen anything more beautiful. As an airbender we were only permitted to live in the mountains.

"Nice puddle."

Appa swoops in overhead, grunts loudly and drops himself into the water. Momo on a rock in the catch basin is soaked by the waves that crash over him. I smile and watch the sky bison rolling over in the water, relaxing.

"Yehhh! Don't start without me, boy!" Aang who has removed everything but his underwear and is ready to join the fun. I widened my eyes surprised by his actions. Someone did that once...now who was it? Oh yes! It was dad. I giggle remembering his excited face splashing mother and upsetting her.

"Hey, you're laughing." Sokka states aloud casing everyone to watch me. I stand still for a moment. Laughing? Yeah so what? I'm human, I find things funny. Katara stepped forward and spoke with a softer tone.

"I've never heard you laugh before." I look to the water tribe girl caught off guard. How? Is this really the first time I've cracked a smile while making sound in front of them? I guess, being around others after my nation ending is, new. But if theirs one thing I love, it's my family.

"Yeah.." I drifted off thinking, recollecting the good times. The nostalgia gave me chills. Though, I liked the way it felt. Why, it's almost as if going into the past. Back in time, and not forward.

I gasped and pushed my hair back over my shoulders. Rolling up my left sleeve I spoke loudly.

"Well, time to practice waterbending." Aang pulls up his pants preparing himself for the session. Sokka crosses his arms and looks on annoyed.

"Great. So what am I supposed to do?"

"You could... clean the gunk out of Appa's toes?" Aang looks aroubd for a moment then picks up a leafy branch and holds it out to Sokka. I smirk putting my hand on my hip.

"So, while you guys are playing in the water, I'm supposed to be hard at work picking the mud out of a giant bison's feet?" Aang smiling giving the branch to sokka

"Mud and bugs!" The water tribe boy pauses for a second ausing. He stares at the brach optimistically. Soon he gives in.

"Okay." Sokka grabs the branch and walks away, resigned to his task. I show my teeth grinning. I get serious and turn to the waterbender. Quietly I sit next to Aang. This is just like air nomad kindergarten. He smiles and becomes more interested in the lesson.

Using the books in the library, I learned how to control water. It was exceedingly simple, grasping the way of the water tribe. My studies of them could never end! And now I'm learning moves. As Katara begins to explain, she starts to waterbend the move she is describing.

"This is a pretty basic move, but it still took me months to perfect, so don't be frustrated if you don't get it right away. Just push and pull the water like this..."

I stand up getting a better view of the move, Aang joins me. She begins to bob gracefully back and forth, the water on the river edge moving back and forth with her. I smile and quickly join her.

"The key is getting the wrist movement right."

"Like this?" Aang practices with the both of us. Observing the two I notice Aang makes more of an arch in swaying his arms. Water is all about flowing and moving with the element right? So, resting fingers and working arms are correct.

I begin to bend the water causing the water to rhythmically move back and forth. The water copied my body movements. Katara talking to aang spoke.

"That's almost right, if you keep practicing, I'm sure eventually-"

"Hey, I'm bending it already!" Aang moving around a respectably sized wave of water. I stop and watch my little brother. Surprised Katara, looks off.

"Wow, I can't believe you got that so quickly. It took me two months to learn that move."

"Well, you had to figure it out on your own. I'm lucky enough to have a great teacher."

"Thanks."

"So, what's next?"

"Give us more. It's awesome to be leaning a new element." Katara smiles at me then turns to the river.

"This is a more difficult move. I call it streaming the water. Though not as advanced as the move sonam showed me, it still is hard to hold onto the first time." Katara moves her hands and pulls out of a stream of water from the river and begins to loop it around.

Glaring my eyes at the water I face it. Putting my arms out in front of me I lift them, dragging the water up by my wrists. My mouth drops almost surprised at this, the move is so simple and yet so glorious.

"It's harder than it looks so don't be disappointed if..." Aang has already mastered this move. I giggle watching the kid display his new found skill. He is moving around his stream of water as if it were a toy as Katara stands motionless.

After a few minutes of frolicking, I look to Katara who definitely looks sour. She drops her water stream. Aang plays with his for a few more seconds and then dumps his back into the river.

"Nice work, though the over the head flare was unnecessary."

"Sorry. Well, don't stop now, keep'em coming!"

"Yeah, I bet you know a lot more moves than that living in the water tribe your whole life." Katara turns away unsure of herself.

"Well, I kinda know this one other move, but it's pretty hard. I haven't even totally figured it out yet. The idea is to create a big, powerful wave..."

Katara concentrates, raises a blob of water out of the river, but it falls back upon itself when Katara's concentration collapses. Aang sets up to try.

"So, like this?" He raises his hands and a huge wall of water shoots up into the air.

"Oh wow." I gasp and cover my mouth. Sokka gets soaked as the wave breaks over he and Appa. He comes out of the water since he had been washed off Appa.

"Looks like I got the hang of that move!" Aang nudges my arm causing me to chuckle. He steps towards katara fascinated. "What else ya got?"

"That's enough practicing for today."

"Yeh, I'll say! You just practiced our supplies down the river." I turn seeing a bunch of bags floating down the river. Squinting my eyes I jump a bit. That's definitely not good.

"Uhhh... sorry. I'm sure we can find somewhere to replace all this stuff."

"Ugh, it was hard enough when you were just an airbender." After getting appa out of the water we set up his saddle on his back. Looking to the bisons wet fur I grimaced. I remember how untamed Sarah's bisons fur was. Airbending myself up I waited for the others.

Out of my pocket I grab my pendant. The way the shimmering light stared back at me was somewhat jumpy. The air blew my hair around, this made me realize that appa had started flying.

"Hey..are you alright?" Katara says concerned. I gazed up at the water tribe girl. Her eyes were bigger than before, almost sad because of me. I hunched over putting my artifact back in my pocket.

"I'm fine.." I paused for a moment. Am I really fine? No, I'm not. Parting my lips I whispered. "But, their is something bothering me."

"What is it? You can tell us.." A hand was placed onto mine. I looked up to see katara with a reassuring smile on her face. She is so nice and supportive, I really am glad I have someone like that. I give her a grin and proceed.

"It's just that, I keep having these strange visions all the time, and, I thought going into the spirit world would help. The problem is, I don't know how, It's like there's something blocking me..."

"Well, you need to be somewhere very spiritual to archive a connection. Like at a temple or a statue." Aang spoke walking over to me. I raised my eyebrows. I had no idea he knew what it's like to go into the spirit world.

"So, you can teach me?" Aang's eyes darted unsure. He bit his lip then looked back to me determined.

"I can try." I looked to my little brother amazed. Imaging him helping me, being my guide, it made me feel so much happiness. I've been at this for quite a long time. To think, in only a few moments, I will be in the spirit world. It takes my breath away.

We then land at a port at a village. My eyes wonder each and every shop absorbing the new environment. I've never been to such a place before.

Walking down the market street I stay close to the gang. All around stood tough looking sailors, merchants and shady types running past each other. My mouth completely drops seeing a big man is holding a smaller one.

I hope no one knows Aang is the avatar or else they would be after him immediately. I groan feeling frustration. We can never have a moment of peace, my mind can never rest. I closed my eyes and sat in a window.

Aang and katara walk off into the shop a cross from me. I carefully watch them leave assuring myself they are alright. It's not just aang I care about, the safety of katara and sokka are important too.

Shortly, they come back, aang with a wide grin on his face. Hmm. Wonder what he's so happy about. The kid takes a seat next to me. I smirk watching my brother, he eyes a small trinket in his hands. I stare at him closer.

"We've got exactly three copper pieces left from the money that King Bumi gave us. Let's spend it wisely." Aang put his hands behind his back.

"Uhh, make that two copper pieces, Sokka. I couldn't say no to this whistle!" Aang produces a white whistle in the shape of a bison from behind his back. Aang draws in a great breath and blows into it. I shake my head at the boy.

"Aang, you are absolutely ridiculous. You kinda remind me of dad." Dad was utterly absurd, goofy and fun to laugh at. Aang grins widely at me.

"Yeah what were you thinking buying that thing? It doesn't even work." Momo chitters into Aang's ear as his master stops blowing into it. I chuckle crossing my arms. "See, even Momo thinks it's a piece of junk."

"No offense, Aang, but I'll hold the money from now on." Aang looks guilty handing over the money to Katara. I rush over to comfort him. Wrapping my arm around his shoulder I speak.

"Aww no worries Aang, I'm not much of a money manager myself. So I just never buy things. What are possessions good for anyway?" Putting the airbender in a headlock I rub my knuckes across his arrow. Removing my arm from him Aang smiles to me.

As we continue on in the town I couldn't help but smile. Being here with Aang and my friends it's so lovely. I laid my glowing cyan eyes on him.

He walked so calmly. The airbenders feet were very quiet, it was hard to think he was actually touching the groung. Aangs lips spread across his face largely. He is so innocent, I need to protect that.

I began to stare. I never want him to be left alone. I always want to be right by his side, protecting him, and loving him like the loyal sister I should be. It was a long battle, and I lost more than I could count, but I finally have him.

Turning away I noticed us walking past large ships at the dock. One imparticular is oversized and the crew is soliciting customers. I narrowed my eyebrows, focusing. I can feel something.

A small ringing filled my ears. The pitch was very high and consistent. I paused and watched. Nothing about this place seems right. My mouth slightly hung, arms swinging distracted.

"Earth Nation! Fire Nation! Water Nation! So long as bargains are your inclination, you're welcome here! Don't be shy, come one by!" The pirate runs right up us. Freezing in place I was helpless to do anything.

"You there! I can see by your clothing that you're world traveling types. Perhaps I can interest you in some exotic curios?" I spin my body around turning my head to Aang.

"Sure! What are curios?" The pirate barker pauses. I'm just as confused as him. What is so attractive about this place? Why am I suddenly getting chills?

"I'm not entirely sure, but we got'em!"

The pirate takes Aang by the shoulders and bustles us onto to the ship. I walked a bit faster than the rest. I need to find it, somewhere. It's here. Quickening, I rushed into the boat.

Looking above and beyond I begin to loose my breath. The energy, why is it so frightening? I widen my eyes and slowly turn around. I'm drawn to a old brown book. Taking small steps I approach it.

Picking up the item my heart pumped against my chest louder. The beats were like drums, long and low. With nimble fingers I open it up. A soundless breath exited my body.

I gasp as the pages begin to turn by themselves. A rush of air passed by my body filling my bones with terror. What is happening? Who is doing this? Looking fixedly at the book cautiously optimistic.

Finally it stopped on a page. Letting out a groan I stepped back continuing to hold the thing. Should I even look? This could be the work of an enemy. What am I even saying? This, it feels like a ghost, apparitions, or a spirit.

Turning the book back to me I gazed remarkably. This is unlike anything I have experienced. The book, it had lead me to this particular page. What the page had on it was a sketch of hui.

I covered my mouth shocked and amazed at what had just happened. Tears flooded my eyes blurring my vision. Instruments began to play in my head. What a beautiful thing, how did this...it doesn't matter.

I smiled and held the book closer to my body. Feeling the hard cover press against me was, comforting. Just knowing what the content held was heartwarming. I looked around before ripping the page out.

I really hope no one saw that. Giving, what I'm sure was a sad attempt at looked innocent I joined the others. Standing close to them I realized something was wrong. Katara looked troubled.

"Aang, can we get out of here, I feel like we're getting weird looks." Aang to the Pirate Captain speaks in a funny voice.

"Aye, we be castin' off now!" I smile and rub his head for a second. Grabbing his staff we exit the boat. I frown, I don't know where my staph is, I wish I did. "What was that all about, Katara."

"Yeh, I was just starting to browse through their boomerang collection."

I turn to my worried friend as she hugs herself protectively. Placing my hand on her shoulder I gaze at her.

"If something was bothering you, you should have just told me. I could have protected you, stood by you or whatever you wanted."

"I'll just feel a lot better once we get away from here."

"If that's what you like." Pulling the old picture from my jacket I caressed it softly. Their was a frame that showed him. He was old, 35 I'm guessing. His long beard and hair were a chestnut brown, just like he had said. Blushing I became distracted.

"Hey you, get back here!" My shoulders jump upwards. Oh no. Oh spirits. They know. They know I have the page and destroyed their book. Turning around my fingers curl in a frightened matter.

"Well, well, look who's come to their senses. Told ya the haggling would pay off." Like angry bees from a beehive the pirates are exiting their ship to come after us. We are then faced with a dozen or so well armed and obviously angry pirates.

Shit. Clenching my teeth I cover my little brother. With the gang now behind me I'm prepared to defend the gang. Katara backs away catching my attention.

"I...I don't think these pirates are here to trade with us!" Running for our lives I stay behind the group patrolling the pirates. They are not having Aang or me. I've already achieved so much happiness, I'm not letting them steal that from me.

We all run down an alley trying to escape the fiends. I curve my body gracefully turning the corner. Passing around a building the pirates stay in pursuit.

As katara passes she stops to waterbends some water from a nearby stall onto the ground freezing it. The lead pirate slips and hits the ground.

Sokka, katara and I run by a cabbage merchant knocking off cabbages a few at a time. Aang launches himself between the cart's canopy and the cabbages and emerges out the other side. As he does, he turns and airbends the cart up the street to strike the pursuing pirates.

Changing direction we run down another alley. My head looks to the left and right, no pirates around. Alright, we should be safe. Turning the corner in front of us we are met by the pirate salesmen and his men. I groan and push my hand out shooting some air.

My eyes become wider as I stop. We turn into a blind alley. I groan throwing my arms down defiantly. Turning I get my hands ready in a fighting position. Facing out their pursuers they block our escape.

"Now, who gets to take the steel of my blade first?"

"No thanks!" Aang then airbends a huge gust of wind at the Pirates, who are blinded with dust and disoriented. I gasp laughing a bit watching my brother defeat our enemies. Aang begins to rush forward while opening his glider. Katara, sokka and I run along behind and then latch onto to Aang's legs.)

"Hold on tight!"

"Aang, I thought we were running away from the pirates!"

"Just hang on!" At first it is difficult gaining altitude at first. We kick the the heads of many of the pirates we are escaping from. Eventually we are airborne. Their is nothing air power can't solve.

We head back to the waterfall which we had claimed as out temporary campsite. I smile and look to my friends thankful that we are all okay. Bending my knees with my firsts out I shout.

"That was so hardcore! I mean, I've been though some crazy stuff in my life but nothing like that! Being attacked by pirates may not seem like a fun afternoon activity, but it made me realize how much you all matter to me." Aang closes his glider.

"I get what you mean. There has never been that much excitement at the air temple. Before today I used to kinda look up to pirates, but those guys are terrible." Katara smiles looking down.

"I know, that's why I took, this!" Katara outstretched her hand presenting a waterbending scroll. I gasp ane held my face. Shocked I crossed my arms. Katara didn't seem like the thieving type, but I guess I was wrong.

"You didn't! No, no, you didn't. Mnm! Nope!" Katara grins at me almost wickedly.

"I did. Isn't it great?"

"No wonder they were trying to hack us up. You stole their waterbending scroll." And with a self satisfied look katara speaks.

"I prefer to think of it as high-risk trading."

"Haha! Good one, Katara." I turn to Aang appealed by his reaction to this. She stole something she's a crook! Well, I mean, it's not like I haven't stolen anything before. Actually, I was really quick to judge her.

"Sokka, where do you think they got it? They stole it from a waterbender."

"It doesn't matter. You put all of our lives in danger just so you could learn some stupid, fancy splashes!" Katara raises the scroll shaking it at her brother.

"These are real waterbending forms. You know how crucial it is for Aang and Sonam to learn waterbending." I lift my head. Did I hear right? Aang, and sonam? I don't think it's my destiny to learn all the elements. Yeah it's fun but, I'm not the avatar.

Sokka turns and walking away disappointed. He stops away taking big steps.

"Whatever." I raised my eyebrows. Was he really all that concerned? Not saying that I wasn't because I am. We were in fact in a dangerous situation, but I've been in plenty of those.

"Well, what's done is done. We have it. We might as well learn from it." Aang, Katara and I near the river bank. Backing away katara readies herself for practice.

"I just want to try this one move first and then it's all yours. The single water whip... looks doable." She leans backward, assuming the waterbending stance prescribed in the scroll.

Katara raises a stream of water and whips it around, but it hits her in the forehead, leaving a bruise. I give a distressed face to katara feeling ahamed for her. Sokka, visible over her shoulder sitting cross legged on a rock, laughs.

"What's so funny?"

"I'm sorry, but you deserve that. You've been duped. She's only interested in teaching herself." Katara guiltily turns away.

"Aang and Sonam will get their turn once I figure out the water whip!" The corners of my mouth deepen. What is she so angry about? I dont mind if she uses that scroll for 5 minutes or 5 days.

Katara tries again, but the whip behaves erratically and unintentionally zaps Momo, who screams at her in protest. Angrily the waterbender clenches her fists.

"Why can't I get this stupid move!"

"You'll get it." Aang says cheerily walking over to the river bank. Katara looks displeased at this pronouncement. Whats going on here? Umm, did something happen while I was away or..?

Awkwardly I slide away from the two benders. I do not want to get involved in their emotional problems, well...not unless I know what's going on. Bending the water whip Aang poses.

"You just gotta shift your weight through the stances..." With ease Aang manipulates the whip for a few seconds and then drops it back into the river. "There. See, the key to bending is..." Katara angry, shakes her fists in front of her.

"Will you PLEASE shut your air hole! Believe it or not, your infinite wisdom gets a little old sometimes. Why don't we just throw the scroll away since you're so naturally gifted!"

Both sokka and I are unimpressed. I shake my head at katara. This is so unlike her to be loosing her temper and yelling. She looks at Aang, who is frightened and looks on the verge of tears.

"Oh my gosh Aang, I'm so sorry. I don't know what came over me. But, you know what, it won't happen again." She rolls up the scroll and hands it to Aang. "Here, this is yours. I don't want to have anything to do with it anymore."

"It's okay, Katara." I smile watching the two kids make up. It's nice to see her compassionate side again. Sokka still sitting on the rock, gestures to Aang's lemur. Momo rubs his sore behind where the whip struck him.

"What about Momo? He's the real victim here." Katara strokes his ears as he chitters. I giggle watching her act to kindly to momo.

"I'm sorry Momo." Sokka smirks and goes on clearly milking the situation.

"And... what about me? There was that time you-" throwing her arm out katara grows angry.

"No more apologies!"


	12. Chapter 12

I let out a breathy chuckle. Those water tribe siblings are something else. Pushing my hair over my shoulder, I lower my frame of sight. From my pocket, I pull out my treasured piece of art.

Aang looks over my shoulder gazing at the wanted poster in my hand. I snicker nervously and fold it up again. The kid gives me a grin that causes me to blush. Hiding it behind my back my voice shakes.

"Aang! Umm, uh, what is it? Did you want something?"

"Who's that? Was it your boyfriend?" Aang says in a sing song voice. I look away. I'm not sure we can be considered a couple. Hui is, umm dead while I am still living. We can not physically be together but their might be another way.

"No..umm, yes. Well, yes and no." I sigh and put away the paper keeping it from harm. It's so hard to.. "As you know, he's gone and...I can't do much about it. But I do think going to the spirit world will help me somehow." Aang lifted his eyebrows at me.

"Really? How'd you figure that? Do you need to meet someone there?" I looked down squinting. Pushing the folded paper into my pocket I frowned.

"I think so, I'm not sure how to put it. I just feel...in my heart, that if I acchive this I'll finally be..whole." Aang smiled and took my hand in his. Lightly tugging, he pulled me over to the river bank. Sitting me down, I looked directly at him.

Leaning over I watched my reflection in the water, the way I stared at myself was rather...upsetting. Without doing anything my face normally looked bored or upset. I narrow my eyebrows and turn to my brother.

"So, where should we start? I'm dying to learn all their is to know about the spirit world." Aang giggled at me for a moment. His smile only brightened when he began talking.

"Well, you should begin with meditation, I know you already do that. The second thing I guess is to be in a calm spiritual setting. For now, the river bank is fine. I'm not sure on how your suppose to feel though...how do you feel?"

"I feel ready...but, I still have doubts. I know that's bad and everything but I can't help but think this way. I'm always so paranoid that, that something bad is going to happen. It only starts when I'm at my 'most spiritual'" I mocked with air quotes.

"Just, try not to think abou-" closing my eyes I growled.

"I can't do that! If I don't think about what might happen, then I won't be prepared for the things that will! You mean a lot to me and I hate whenever people try to capture you. You're my little brother...and I, I need to protect you..."

I began loosing my breath. Letting a small hiccup from my mouth I bit my lips. No, don't cry. Not in front of Aang. Tingles made me jump when I felt his hand on my shoulder. Out eyes met, he ginned reminding me; everything's going to be okay.

"It's alright Sonam. You don't have to feel this way, I'm safe exactly where I am, with you. Even if we're in any kind of danger, we can always get out of it." I sigh, I know he trys but.. "Sonam, you're my hero...and I don't want you in trouble either."

I gasped feeling deep shock for what he had just said. I'm his hero? My heart sank inside my chest. It was as if it had the density of a rock and fell to the bottem of my stomach. How could I...not have noticed? I guess...we've never, hung out before.

Aang leaned forward making his smile more apparent.

"Shall we begin?" I raised my eyebrows. Yes, we shall. Giving him a sincere gin I nodded my head. Closing his eyes he began meditating. Breathing quietly and efficiency. He is so good at this, well of course he is he's the avatar. No wonder mom loved him more.

"Start in the traditional meditation position. Breath and clear your mind, ya know the basic stuff. Keep your thoughts away from anything bad, you need to think about good things or..nothing at all."

Shutting my eyes I focused my energy. This to me was the most important thing. Stay away from the past or it will break you. But...it's not my past that I'm seeing visions of...it's his.

My fingers wiggled and shifted in my fists. I tucked my lips inside my mouth in frustration. Concentrate, don't loose yourself. Don't loose sight of what's most important. Aang, his saftey, his happiness. I'll do whatever it takes.

Exhaling through my mouth I relaxed myself. And with that release I felt the muscles in my body untighten, the folds on my forehead had also became less stressed. From in front of me Aang stood on top his feet.

"Good, good. You're doing great. Just..keep at it, I'll be back, I promise." Just from the sound of his voice I understood, he was telling the truth. I cracked a smile. I don't think I could ever imagine Aang lieing.

Listening to Aang's soft feet walk away, my eyebrows furrowed. The sound of the river flowing beside me became louder. The water washing over the rocks was loud flooding my ears with it's volume.

Small bird chirps came from the trees around me. Not being able to ignore their calls I opened my eyes. Standing up from the ground I followed the birds flying above me. One had flown strait to the other, their beaks touched. A kiss?

I put two of my fingers upon my own lips. Why is it that I'm remembering zukos kiss but never hui's. It couldn't be that...no. I do not love prince zuko more, that's ridiculous! But the aggressiveness of it, the emotions, we really do have something. Or so I thought.

I grabbed the bridge of my noes. I've already decided, Aang is more important. I can not be thinking of someone else right now. But I...I really did want to help him. Iroh wasn't kidding when he said we were alike. Zuko and I...share lots of qualities.

In annoyance I planted myself on the ground. Hugging my knees I let my forehead rub against them. Why does this have to happen? Why do I have to be so alone with the decisions I make?

Again I close my eyes starting over in the process. I feel a bright lift travel up to my forehead and where my arrow ends a sound is emitted. The ear piercing tinnitus causes a twisting pain in my head. Two fingers pull at the skin on my temples.

My eyes open up when I hear something from behind me. Turning, I see katara holding the scroll in her hand. Her eyes bug out then she puts it behind her back. Frantically she shifts her shoulders.

"Sonam, I was just um-" Standing up I outstretched my hands stopping her.

"No I understand. You want to learn badly I can totally relate. Why, just now I was trying to meditate into the spirit world. And..I mean it's not working, but I can't give up. You have to keep at it no matter what."

"I know it was wrong of me to take the scroll but I can't help it. I'm just so aggravated. Aang gets it right immediately and I can't even make a splash."

"Yeah, but he's the avatar..." that's when it hit me. Aang is the avatar. Going into the spirit world isn't going to be as easy for me as it was for him. He's always going to be better at that stuff than me.

"I guess, since were out here we can help each other.." katara said looking up from the scroll. Facing her directly I grinned thankfully at her. Katara is the most helpful friend I have ever had. She really does remind me of Sarah.

"Okay katara, but what would you know about spiritual matters?" Katara walks towards me and puts the scroll down. Holding my hands in hers she speaks.

"Well, nothing yet but I can try." On the ground again I close my eyes. I'm willing to give it one more try. And with more help, katara's help, it just might work. Raising my optimism I spoke.

"So umm, what should I do?"

"Well.." katara's gentle voice made me feel good. I'm actually kind of jealous of how beautifully feminine she is. "You should think about a reoccurring event. Something that's been on your mind for a while. Maybe it will sink in..."

Suddenly my thoughts had transferred to another place. Moving quickly a whoosh sound passes by my ears. My eyes roll around a moment before opening them. I groan and hold my head, the coolness of my hand causing dizziness.

From in front of me stands a person. First I look at his exposed legs, they were long and tan. His hand was lent to me, I desperately latched onto it. A chilling sensation clambered onto my bones. The feeling of this each time was so insufferable.

Out of no where he pulls me up tosses me behind him. Floating in the air my body is pushed horizontally. I can do nothing but scream at this point. Strain is forced on my throat as I cry out.

Landing on the ground I dig my fingers into the dirt attempting to stay grounded. My teeth are already clenched in anger and obstruction. Why is this happening? What is.. I look up to see the monster.

Hui looks down at me, his eyes narrowed. The way his closed fists looked was absolutely horrifying. He wants to do it. He's going to kill me. And with a tremendous amount of pressure I huff scarcely.

Unlatching my hands from the ground I back away only to find I am old. My weak hands are now shaking and ready to break. Instantaneously I feel the large bone in my body deteriorate. Sharp peices push against my back, the sinews popped. No..why.

Looking upon him, I could clearly see this was the end. The end of me, aang, the world. Their's nothing I can do. But inside of me, their was a resistance. A voice speaking, screaming don't let it be true. I fought back against the voice using my own.

Suddenly I felt, nothing. Their was no blow, and I was unharmed. What...just happened? I unlock my eyes darting them all around me. I am surprised to see myself not sitting but standing...almost leaning. Muscular arms hold me up.

Chains are wrapped around my arms restraining me. I groan, the edges of it scrape against my skin leaving small marks. My breath hitches at I notice what's going on. The pirates and zuko, they have teamed up. And katara...

Where is she? With much worry I search around awaiting an answer. I see katara is tied up to a tree. She calls out in a high voice.

"Sonam!"

"Katara..I.." short exasperated breaths exit from my body. I almost want to cry. I can never go into the spirit world. I can never get over this block. And now, thanks to me, katara, Aang, and sokka are all doomed.

I was then confronted by none other than prince zuko. I gasped bending my body. As he approaches I begin to think. What am I suppose to say to him? I don't...want to be enemies but do I really have a choice?

"Where is your brother?" I lower my head watching my feet. Their is no way I'm telling him where Aang is. And...what do I say? I can't really say, anything. I sighed, this is so hard.

Lifting my head, tears dripped from my eyes, they ran down the bottem of my chin. My eyes closed in on him squinting. Zuko..I, want to make this work. He sneered towards me. With a troubled tone I spoke.

"Why, why do you hate me?" Zukos eyebrows lifted. He looked rather stunned, it was as if my words tore open his heart. I patiently waited for his response, his silence wasn't easy to take. He turned away looking to his side.

"I don't have to answer you." What? That...that was nothing. No. I'm not going to take that.

"Yes you do have to answer me. Zuko, I want us to...I mean can't we just..."

I couldn't bring myself to finish. Not in front of katara. She would definitely hate me, she would tell sokka and aang and they would hate me too. I'd have absolutely no friends, or family.

"Shut up, Sonam. I wouldn't even be talking to you if it weren't for the fact that you know where your brother is. Now tell me, where is he?"

Why does he insists on fighting me? Zuko and I could be...friends I just know it. And I really like him..but I also love hui. Overcome with emotion let my head hang.

"I would never betray my brother, not for anything in the world. I love him, a lot and it took me a very long time to find him. Meeting him, had to be the best moment of my life, so...no I won't tell you where he his."

Zuko growled and stomped up to me. Stopping in front of me I shook. He wouldn't hurt me, not even a little. His hand harshly gripped my shoulder, pushing me up right.

With my head slightly tilted I stared at the prince. His teeth showed from his intense frown. His eyes were flaming with anger and rage. Pff. He's angry, he has never had to loose his entire culture.

Turning to his side he threw his arm out producing a arc of fire. I began grunting struggling in the chains that held me back. How can he be so short tempered? He...needs to be taught a lesson.

Finally loosing, my patience I took a step forward. From the pit of my stomach I unleashed all of my energy. A cloud of smoke was pushed out of nostrils. At the time that I began screaming, purple billows of fire were shot from my mouth.

Soon, I stopped completely running out of energy. Everything slowed down. I was quickly drained of power, it felt as is I were shutting down. My eyes crossed causing my vision to blur. What...is happening?

My eyes fluttered shut. Picturing wheels spinning in my head normally they then stopped. Coming to halt I moaned. No...Aang. I failed. I'm so sorry. I thought I had obtained a great power to break the chains but...no. I'm just not strong enough.

Hours passed. I still have given up my freedom. How can I protect aang if I cant even save myself? No wonder I always had to be saved by hui. But still their was a nagging voice. Something beside me that called out. The avatars? No..it was...

"Have you given up already?" I gasped and opened my eyes. It was Iroh. He stood between katara and I. When did he get here? "I'm sorry to see that this has happened to you."

"But what can I do? I'm not strong enough to escape these retched chains.." I said fidgeting in them once more. I became dehected thinking about it. "And besides, even if I could save my brother and my friends..would I be doing the right thing?"

Iroh stroked his beard looking away from me. Just from that simple movment, I could tell he felt the same troubled emotion as me. Iroh is good so, he shouldn't aprove of what zuko is doing, right?

"I can not tell you that. You must do what you think is best. And whatever that may be, I know it will be the correct decision." I turned away from my friend. Is he relly saying that I should turn on zuko? To just..forget about him and all that we share?

Maybe I'm interpreting this whole teaching wrong. Maybe he's saying I should stay put right where I am now. That here, in the center is where I belong. But I hate it here. Can't we just all be friends? And forget about the past?

Their was a rustling of the trees that caught my attention. I twirled my body around to watch. The firenation man holding me tightened his grip. A tiny moan left my mouth. This is humiliating and aggregating.

Turning my attention over to the pirates I noticed they had captured Aang and sokka. Staring for a second I couldn't help but feel idiotic. What am I doing? Aang..katara, sokka, we need to leave.

Becoming wild again I snapped. Striving to break free, my body worked against the metal. The links that had secured me were now clanking and rattling.

Zuko and his men lined up facing each other. The pirates have Sokka and Aang tied up, this causes me even more pain. Zuko holds the scroll showing it to the pirates.

"Nice work." The prince takes a few steps forward. He's looking to seal the deal with the pirates. I watch as Aang looked over and was taken aback.

"Sonam! Katara.."

"Aang, this is all my fault."

"No, Katara it isn't."

"Yeah, it kind of is." Iroh says causing both katara and I to look at him strangely. When zuko starts to speak I turn focusing on the situation.

"Give me the boy."

"You give us the scroll."

"You're really gonna hand over the Avatar for a stupid piece of parchment!?" Sokka? What are you doing? Zuko points at Sokka angrily.

"Don't listen to him! He's trying to turn us against each other." The Pirate Captain looks at Aang.

"Your friend is the Avatar?" Sokka appearing at the Captain's side. Giving a sly expression he continues. My jaw completely falls. He's going to get us all killed.

"Sure is, and I'll bet he'll fetch a lot more on the black market then that fancy scroll."

"Shut your mouth, you water tribe peasant!" Sokka looks sweetly at the obviously very interested pirates. Hea leans close continuing to barry us in more trouble.

"I'm just sayin', it's bad business sense. Just imagine how much the Fire Lord would pay for the Avatar. You guys would be set for life!" The Pirate Captain points to prince zuko.

"Keep the scroll! We can buy a hundred with the reward we will get for the kid." The pirates begin to walk away with sokka and aang. No.

"You'll regret breaking a deal with me!" Zuko and the guards on either side of him unleash a torrent of flame, which bathes the ground underneath the pirates who jump out the way. They drop smoke bombs and the battlefield instantly becomes a foggy mess.

The unclean air and toxin of the pirates weapon urges me to cough. Sickening rough sounds are brought up from my throat. Grey clouds surrounded me making it harder for me to locate the boys.

The guards holding me lets go and runs into battle. I yelp and call to the ground, face first. Scruntching my sinuses I groan lowly. That did not feel good at all. My hand is clutched fiercely. I gasp in fright only to see my katara.

She unties the chains freeing me. I smile extremely overjoyed by this. I laugh and jump up into the air happily. It is so nice to belong to only myself again. Katara gives me a serious face.

"Come on we have to get out of here." We both begin to run for out lives. Exiting the smoke regan my normal breath pattern. Smirking I finally feel confident, my energy is rising! Yes, we can make it out of here...but.

"Definitely. Where are the boys?"

"I don't know, but we need to get that boat into the water. No matter what it takes we need to get away from here to safety." I nodded my head. Agreeing with katara. Both her and I start to push with all our might.

"Katara! Sonam! You're okay!"

"Help us get this boat back in the water so we can get out of here!" All four of us begin to push on the boat, but nothing happens. I growl using every bit of muscle I can come up with. We stop and look up at the prow.

"We need a team of rhinos to budge this ship."

"A team of rhinos... or three waterbenders." Katara looks at Aang and smiles. Aang, Katara and I pull the river back and forth up the beach, slowly raising the water level around the prow. We continue to move with water until the ship floats.

"Everybody in!" With my airbending I jump in. The gang climbs in using the latter. I race around unsure of what to do. Pushing wind into the sail it catches and starts to travel.

Aang and I man the sail. I look to the back of the boat seeing the pirates closing in. He turns to yell forward.

"Sokka! Can't you make it go any faster?" Sokka shakes his head. He stands at the wheel of the ship directing it.

"I don't know how. This thing wasn't made by the water tribe." To the side smoke is made from the cutter ship. The pirates are passing us. I run out in front of Aang attempting to keep him covered.

When they draw parallel, pirates begins jumping onto our ship. Katara faces two pirates who advance on her, she backs up. Aang, who is on top of the cabin, waterbends a huge wave onto the deck that washes one of the pirates overboard.

Katara, afraid at first, but then gaining confidence and determination, creates a water whip and smacks the other one overboard. I grin and giver her a thumbs up. Katara, beams, still on top of the cabin.

"Hey, you did the water whip!"

"I couldn't have done it without your help!" I smile at the two benders. I guess they worked everything out. Sokka on the bridge shouts out to us. He has a beefy pirate and the pirate salesmen on him.

"Will you two quit congratulating each other and help me out!" Sokka is being held aloft by the beefy pirate. He screams as the pirate throws him into the sail in front of him. Sokka falls with a thud to the deck below.

Aang and I drop down from the left. He throws the Pirate Salesmen threw the guard rail with a huge blast of air. I grip onto the beefy pirate and ejecting him over my shoulder high into the air.

Katara and I stand at the bridge deck above. Aang jumps down to Sokka hoping to aid him. Katara turns and pointing forward.

"Aang, look!"

The sound of falling water is heard as she speaks. It ie revealed that we are rapidly approaching a large waterfall. With horror and shock I grab onto the wooden bar. This is much worse than anything been put though before

Behind Aang the Pirate Barker draws his blade, making a distinctive sound. Aang turns to face him and draws his bison whistle in response. He blows the whistle furiously to no seeming effect.

The Pirate Barker, clearly unimpressed is promptly round kicked overboard by Sokka. He tapps his own side of his head.

"Have you lost your mind!? This is no time for flute practice!" Katara and I run down to join the boys. The three of us benders look over the starboard railing at the approaching waterfall. The prow is almost at the lip of the fall. Katara speaks yelling over the noise.

"We can stop the boat! Aang, Sonam, all together, push and pull the water!"

Using the same method as before katara, Aang and I waterben in unison. We all make pushing and pulling motions. The boat slowly is now turning around right at the lip of the fall.

"It's working! It's slowing down! We're doing it!"

"But we have another problem!"

The pirate ship is hovering at the lip of the fall. The three of us stop bending as they ram into out ship. We all scream at he impact, which lifts the starboard side of the pirate ship out of the water.

The four of us fall off the ship and over the falls, the pirate ship falling behind us. Quickly, I clutch onto Aang's hand, katara does the same. Sokka grabs onto katara. I frown already awaiting our tragic fate.

Appa swoops in and they land on his back. He exits just in time to avoid the falling pirate ship. From below the pirate ship disintegrates when its hits the bottom in a cloud of water and debris. I sigh in releif and wipe sweat from my forehead.

Appa and the kids swoop out of the range of the water. I sit back still tense but feeling better than before. Aang holds up the bison whistle, getting out attention. Momo lands on Sokka's shoulder.

"I knew a bison whistle would come in handy. Thanks, Appa." Sokka chimes in.

"Yeah, we owe ya one." Katara sits up finally calming from the dangers we just faced. She looks down guilty, her hands in her lap. We all turn towards her as she speaks.

"Aang, I still owe you an apology you

were just so good at waterbending without really trying. I got so competitive that I put us all in danger. I'm sorry."

"That's okay, Katara."

"Besides, who needs that stupid scroll anyway." Interrupting sokka holdd the scroll in his hand.

"Is that really how you feel?"

"The scroll!" Cheerfully, kataras voice becomes a lot more hopeful. She leans over to her brother waiting to grab it in her hands.

"First, what did you learn?"

"Stealing is wrong." She snatches the scroll from her brother. "Unless it's from pirates!"

"Haha! Good one, Katara." I laugh along with my brother merrily. It almost felt like dad were here. As I looked to Aang I was compelled to remember my people. The air nomads, the love and joy they had given to me.

I looked away a moment. Recalling how rude and aggresive zuko was towards me, and irohs advice. The desicsion I made, would be the right decision. My answer is clear to me now. I need to be here for Aang.


	13. Chapter 13

The evening has come, small beams of the pale blue sky shine throught the bright red trees. I smile and hug my knees on the ground. I could not be more happy with my friends and Aang. He stands up to speak.

"Where's momo?" I look around for a moment scanning the area, turning to aang I shrug. He raises and eyebrow and looks away. Momo's yowl echoes through the forest. We all look around, trying to tell where the call came from.

From the ground we look up seeing traps set for animals. Drawn by Momo's urgent calls aang notices his sound. With a sweep of his arms, He airbends to leap, climbing to Momo's height by rebounding up off close-by tree trunks.

"Hang on Momo!" Aang lowers the flying lemur while Sokka and Katara ease the snare down to the ground. They pull the squeaky slats apart enough to make an exit. Momo immediately hops out and runs to finish a handful of the nuts.

The two siblings release the snare. Sokka groans and slaps his forehead at the lack of gratitude. I giggle and lean down towards momo. He hops onto my shoulder and continues his snack.

Aang jumps down from above and looks up. Sokka and Katara also look up. The Hog Monkeys in them moan pleadingly. The traps are suspended near each other on a different branch.

"All right, you too." He crouches, then springs up in a spiraling column of airbent wind that carries him up to the trees. Sokka reaches behind for his weapon.

"This is gonna take forever." Sokka throws his boomerang in one fluid move; with a whiz it zips up and to the sky. Just below the branch, the ropes come from opposite directions, but they parallel each other as they hang down from curved staples.

The boomerang cuts the both ropes in the process. The ropes fall away; There's the sound of crashes and panicked beast barks. This happens just when Aang arrives hanging below the branch and hugging it as he inches over to the first staple. He pauses to realize what just happened.

"That works..." Aang slides down from the tree using his airbending. Momo then crawls from my shoulder to his masters. We all gather around the traps closely observing them.

"These are Fire Nation traps, you can tell from the metalwork. We'd better pack up camp, and get moving." Sokka's hands pull taught the bindings on a roll of gear. As they are doing that I shove my blankets into my brown bag.

Katara hands a gear roll up to Aang, who is sitting on Appa's head. I walk over to the two of them ready to hop up onto appa. Sokka sees this. He leaves his roll and walks over to us.

"Ah-ah...no flying this time." Aang hands the roll to Sokka, who puts it on the ground. I stop myself to stare at the water tribe boy. He is crazy.

"Why wouldn't we fly?"

"Yeah it's the fastest mode of transportation their is."

"Think about it. Somehow Prince Zuko and the Fire Nation keep finding us. It's because they spot Appa, he's just too noticeable." I cross my arms already done with the argument.

"What! Appa's not too noticeable!"

"He's a gigantic fluffy monster with an arrow on his head, it's kinda hard to miss him!" Appa turns his head and groans at Sokka. Aang is in the drivers seat holding his reigns. Aang gently conforts Appa.

"Sokka's just jealous cause he doesn't have an arrow."

"I know you all want to fly, but my instincts tell me we should play it safe this time and walk."

"Who made you the boss?"

"Yeah, we never even put it to a vote." I put my hands on my hips waiting for an explanation.

"I'm not the boss, I'm the leader." Katara incredulously she laughs at her brother.

"You're the leader? But your voice still cracks!"

"I'm the oldest guy and I'm a warrior." Sokka coughs and tries to speak in a deeper tone. "So...I'm the leader!" I cross my arms looking away. He thinks he's the leader?

"Yeah...right"

"If anyone's the leader, it's Aang. I mean, he is the Avatar."

"Are you kidding, he's just a goofy kid!" I look to my brother dangling from Appa's horn: upside-down by his hands with his legs sticking out. Appa looks rather unimpressed.

"He's right." I stare at Katara and Sokka again. Sokka has his pack on his back. I do the same as him securing the straps around my shoulders.

"Why do boys always think someone has to be the leader? I bet you wouldn't be so bossy if you kissed a girl."

"I-I've kissed a girl, you...just haven't met her."

"Who? Gran-gran? I've met Gran-gran." I cover my mouth almost bursting into laughter. Letting out small snorts I shake around almost loosing it.

"Oh snap! Katara just owned you!" Sokka looks to me surprised and embarrassed. I smirk at him. He starts to become red.

"No, besides Gran-gran. Look, my instincts tell me we have a better chance of slipping through on foot and a leader has to trust his instincts."

"Okay, we'll try it your way Oh Wise Leader." Katara speaks in a taunting voice.

"Who knows, walking might be fun!" Aang steps over, now wearing a backpack. Momo is sitting on the top. I smile and patt my little brothers head. He's so silly.

My eyes were drawn to the little pieces of grass on the ground. Most of what appeared to be there was dirt, but if you looked hard enough you could see that their was a bit of off colored plant life.

It was only 30 minutes in when Aang started huffing. I raised an eyebrow at him. This really is tiring even for me. Though being a kid, he might just be exaggerating his bordem.

"Walking stinks! How do people go anywhere without a flying bison?"

"I don't know Aang. Why don't you ask Sokka's instincts, they seem to know everything."

"Ha ha. Very funny."

"I'm tired of carrying this pack." I groaned and dropped my head. I'm getting tired of it too but, Aang should stop with the complaining. Though I don't agree with anything sokka says.

"You know who you should ask to carry it for a while? Sokka's Instincts!"

"That's a great idea! Hey, Sokka's Instincts, would you mind-"

"We're all tired. I probably haven't walked this much in my life but, it's good for us." I frowned and looked to my shaking legs. "My legs are so..noodley, so umm, yeah why are we doing this?"

"The important thing is that were safe from the fire nation..." Sokka pushes the branches from two bushes and holds them. Focussing my vision I see a whole fire nation army. I cant beleive we just walked into a fire Nation encampment.

"RUN!" Sokka yells with sheer shock. Well all drop our packs, The soldiers leap up from the logs, swords out. A one eyed soldier takes a bender's stance and launches a fist full of fire at them. The fire misses us, setting the bushes in front of us on fire.

"We're cut off!"

"Sokka, your shirt!" Sokka looks, and yells in panic. Katara uncorks a skin container and bends the water into a flowing ribbon. The ribbon splashes against Sokka's tunic, putting it out. Katara redirects her water back into the pouch and replaces the cap.

I narrow my eyes turning around. Facing the fire nation soldiers I prepare myself. My widened eyes scanning all of them. Their must be more than twenty men. How are we going to get escape them?

"If you let us pass, we promise not to hurt you."

"What are you doing?" Katara quietly whispers to her brother. He looks to her unsure.

"Bluffing?" I sneer, tightly clenching my teeth. Stepping in front of the kids I block them with my arms.

"I'm not promising anything. If you don't let us go then I'll have to hurt you." All the men laugh towards me. I jump my arms becoming limp. I frowned and stepped forward putting my hands up. "You asked for it."

I bring up my hands. My palms open on either side of my head. In my fingers I feel my veins tingle. The heat of my anger and determination is then detected down my arms. Small purple flames light up in my hands.

There is a quiet zip and thud. I gasp letting my arms down. The Captain looks surprised for a moment, then groans and collapses face first on the ground. His men lower their weapons a little.

"Look!" Katara points to somewhere above. A figure standing on the massive branch of a nearby tree. A boy, he drops something and draws two blades from the middle of his back.. He steps of the branch, his weapons catch on the branch.

He then slings himself down kicking over two of the soldiers furthest from us. The boy lands with a foot on each of their backs. I stare at him almost mesmerized. He's doing all this, without even the need for bending.

He is wearing a red vest, and dressed from neck to toe in dark green clothing. What little armor he has including, shoulder caps and hip covers are mismatched. He has a shaggy mane of brown hair, and a twig held in his teeth.

He rushes forward, his shuang gou in each hand. He hooks a leg each on another pair of soldiers and sends them head over heels. With a polished body flip, he launches them through the air. They end up in a heap on top of their prone captain. The young man lands on his feet.

"Down you go." The four of us look up from the little pile of soldiers. What a hero! Though, it's kind of sad to see him act to heroic with no bending, and then their is me. This is...kind of insulting.

From my side a soldier approachs me ferociously. I turn to face him completely. The man weilds two swords in each hand. My mouth is slightly open, I take a small breath.

I push my hand out thrusting a gust of wind at him. The middle aged man goes flying off into the air. I take a moment to smirk at my accomplishment, it was then I wss faced with more soldiers.

Three more men walk up to me. Two of which are regular stature but one is of a higher stature, a lieutenant I'm guessing. I sighed. I didn't ask for a fight at all, but they really are pusing me right now.

"You're that girl.." I flench when he adresses me. "Sonam, the one that commander zhao is after." What? Oh, I remember him. The creepy man that touched my face. The way he handled me sent chills down my spine.

I pushed out a deep shout from my lungs. With that anger ascending from within me, I ran at the three men. At just the right moment I pushed air from the bottoms of my feet.

Creating a funnel around my body I outstretched my arms. This...commander hes a prick, and so is every one esle in the fire nation. They want to capture aang, and hurt him. No one is taking Aang or me away.

With not a moment more to spare I threw air out from my hands. All three men were blown away when I guided my hands from right to left. The flow of their bodies caused a grin to appear onto my face.

Watching their bodies hurdle across dozens of trees was an amazing veiw. The grin upon my face only spread more when I noticed them getting smaller, into the distance.

When the soldiers hit the tree branches I could hear it. The cracking of their bones rattled in my ears. Thr destruction brought upon their bodies was because of me, I did that. I gasped, my air bending quickly giving out.

Falling onto my knees I felt the pressure of the ground being pushed onto me. Something in my hands was pulsating, it didn't feel right. Being dropped from that height couldn't have been good for me.

It wasn't just my hands that were hurting. Their was something else wrong with me too, severely wrong in fact. It felt like I had gone from cold to hot. A switch in energies I think.

"Sonam!" Aang yelled racing over to me. I moaned and lifted my head up to him. That kid is my life and...looking around I noticed all the fire nation soldiers beaten. Good...that's good. Now, for the time being, I can rest.

Without warning my head dropped. The ground coming in contact with my head caused me to faint.

A switch in my brain was flipped. The conscious inside me was awoken. Sparks were displayed in front of me. Flashes of bright colors were shown, and then, nothing. All around me was darkness.

Then suddenly I began to glow. Blue smoke engulfed my body. The energy I was given made me feel...good. Suddenly coming from the center of my chest was a purple gust of air. It formed into a ball in front of me.

A figure was formed. I raised an eyebrow. What is happening right now? The cloudly substance took the shape of a man. My love, hui. I gasped. My fate...the dread I had felt before, had returned, he...returned.

I was shocked to see, or feel, that he hsd not harmed me. I stared at him, drinking in his beautiful essence. Their was no doubt that...I still...cared for him. This had me thinking, why did he want to hurt me before?

Reaching out I wanted to ask so many questions. While I'm here, before I go. My thin lips opened to speak.

"I-" I blinked and suddenly I wasn't there anymore. Continuously opening and shutting my eyes, I focused myself. Where am I? My body was laid on a rug, which I had realized was not comfortable at all.

The walls of the place were made out of boards of wood stacked on each other vertically. A tree was in the middle of the room. Red cloth covered the top of the tree house life a roof.

A hand was placed on my shoulder. I gasped and looked up to see Aang. He gave me a smile tilting his head slightly. I gazed up at my little brother. He's okay..everything is, okay. He turned away from me guilt ridden.

"Aang..what's wrong?" Standing up aang turned to me.

"I know it's selfish of me and...you just woke up but, I need a favor." I joined Aang airbending up onto my feet. I smiled to him showing him, I'm all better.

"I'll do anything for my little brother." He nodded to me greatfully.

Aang, katara, jet and I headed to the riverside upriver from the dam. The collected water behind it is much less than the larger cavity of the reservoir. We strole upriver along its west bank.

"Jet, I'm sorry about how Sokka's been acting."

"No worries, he already apologized." Aang, Katara, and I stop and look at each other. That sounds impossible. Aang looks to jet shocked.

"Really? Sokka apologized?" I took a couple steps forward. This feels wrong. I'm picking up something weird from this guy. Not like he's evil or anything but, more like...He's a bad person.

"That's insane. Their is no way that could be true."

"Yeah, I was surprised too. I got the sense that maybe you talked to him or something."

"Yeah, I did." Katara spoke softly. I turned to her giving her a look. She seemed to be acting acbit strange.

"I guess something you said got through to him. Anyhow, he went out on a scouting mission with Pipsqueak and Smellerbee." Whipping my body around I stared at jet. Crossing my arms I eyed him carefully.

"I'm glad he cooled off. He's so stubborn sometimes."

We continued walking in the gully, beside the river. Aang pauses after noticing something strange, then is launched into the air by a blast from the geyser he was standing on. I gasp.

"All right, we're here. Underground water's trying to escape through these vents. I need you guys to help it along."

"Why would we need to do that?" Jet turns to me with a straight look on his face. He steps closer to me and places a hand on my shoulder.

"I need you, your brother and katara to help me accomplish something. Once the job is finished it will help a lot of people. Even you, Sonam." I look to jets hand feeling disgusted by his touch. I rip away from him.

"I'm not very comfortable with this. Not one bit." My voice deepens expressing my annoyance. Jet shrugs his shoulders and steps away from me. I frown and create fists. Crossing my arms, I tried very hard to contain myself.

From in front of me, Aang and Katara stand on either side of one of smoking holes. Their are many holes spread out all over the gully. They perform bending gestures, looking like they are encouraging something up.

After a few minutes, a bloby stream of water emerges from the hole. They pull it to their height, then send it toward the river where it continues to flow like a giant garden hose. The water quickly joins the river.

"Yes! Good job! This river empties into the reservoir, a few more geysers and it'll be full."

"Look, there's another steam vent." Aang and Katara walk off in its direction.

"Okay. You two keep it up, I'll go check on things at the reservoir." Jet turns and walks away.

"When we're done we'll meet you over there."

"Actually, probably better if you meet me back at the hideout when you're done." Jet resumes walking away. He's up to something, I just know it. It's something terrifyingly bad. My body shivered, if I mentioned anything no one would believe me.

I push my hair over my shoulder. What would I even...say? Oh yeah aang, that guy you thought was your friend, is actually a jerk. No, I don't want to say something like that to my brother.

"Hey, sonam!"

"Huh?" I looked at the two benders as they smiled back at me. They had already done what jet asked them to. Wait...what? Was I spaced out this whole time?

"We're meeting up with jet at the reservoir." I nodded my head. Even though I didn't like it, I should at least give him, somewhat of a chance.

Katara, aang, and I make out way to the reservoir. It is a long travel that we are faced with. It's nothing compared to my hike up a mountain. Well, it was less of a hike for me, I cheated.

We then stand on the edge of the cliff. At the base of the dam, four of Jet's people are unloading barrels from the wagon and arranging them. My mouth drops. Their...going to destroy it. I knew something was wrong!

"...What are they doing?" Katara asked with a naive voice. I stepped over to katara confronting her.

"Thoes are the red barrels he got from the Fire Nation. Jet is going to blow up the dam. Him and his, gang..they're, no good!"

"What? No, that would destroy the town. Jet wouldn't do that." Aang snaps his glider wings open.

"I've gotta stop him." He runs for the edge. I want to go with him but, i dont have my glider. Katara speaks with a less convinced voice.

"Jet wouldn't do that."

Before Aang can reach the edge, Jet crosses his path from behind and snatches the glider. Aang wobbling on the edge, and uses an airbending move to get himself back on the ground. I growl and turn to jet.

"Yes I would."

"Jet, why?"

"Katara, you would too if you just stopped to think. Think about what the Fire Nation did to your mother, we can't let them do that to anyone else, ever again."

"This isn't the answer!"

"I want you to understand me Katara. I thought your brother would understand, but.." my mouth hung open. He would have...no.

"Where's Sokka?" Katara says with her voice already cracking. Tears fall from her eyes. Jet reaches out and touches her face. What a...dick.

"Katara." I begin to loose it. Their is no way I'm letting this guy hurt any one else. But sokka. Jet is evil, he's not just bad but he...needs to be taught a lesson.

Katara bows her head, then with a shout sends Jet flying with the water from her waterskin. She draws it back into the skin when she's done.

"I need to get to the dam." Aang's closed glider is on the ground. As he reaches for it, the crescent end of one of Jet's shuang gou pins it like an axe. Jet has the two weapons hook to hook; with a yank he pulls the sword and Aang's glider to him.

"You're not going anywhere without your glider." Jet swings the swords, still hook to hook at Aang. Aang summer saults backwards to avoid the extra reach. Aang finishes his retreat in a nearby tree.

"I'm not gonna fight you, Jet."

"You'll have to if you want your glider back." He spits out with a venomous voice.

Filled with rage I stomp my feet over to jet. Just before I can reatch him I am stopped.

"Don't, Sonam! I'll be okay!" I look up to the trees at my brother. Is it true? Will Aang really be okay without my help? I hope so. I sigh and stand by katara.

Aang retreats back into the forest, as Jet hooks the branch and pulls himself up. Katara follows on the ground.

The two grow out of sight which worries me. They continue the chase through the many levels of the forest. Jet catches up to Aang and sends them both freefalling, attacking as they go.

They both end up on a branch. Jet continues his attack. Aang avoids it all. Jet charges again, but Aang hits him with a jetstream of air. Jet falls. He recovers.

Before Aang can get to the ground Jet kicks him into a trunk. He lands with a thud on the ground, his glider is next to him.

"Aang!" I yell running to my brothers aid. On the ground I pick my brother up looking down upon him. Tears fill my eyes, be okay Aang. He stands up with me completely unharmed. I turn to jet and see he is now frozen from toe to neck.

"Why, Jet? I can't believe I trusted you. You lied to me, you're sick and I trusted you!" A signal call is heard. Katara, Aang, and I are startled beyond belief. Where is that whistling coming from? Jet gives an answer call.

"What are you doing?"

"You're too late."

"No!" Katara with a horrified voice turns to the edge of the cliff. How could this happen? How could I let this happen? Many innocent people will be killed, murdered today. I could have prevented it, but I didn't.

Aang snaps open his glider and runs for the nearby cliff waterfall. His glider's wing is so shredded however, that he has no lift and slams back into the ground near the edge. Katara and I run over to help him.

"Sokka's still out there he's our only chance." I clutch onto my little brother holding him close.

"Come on, Sokka. I'm sorry I ever doubted you. Please." A fire arrow on the string He sights, then lets it fly. It arcs down to the base of the dam.

The center of the dam explodes in a cloud of smoke and fire. Katara, Aang, and I watch a massive wall of water go over the dry falls and down to the town.

"Sokka didn't make it in time."

"All those people..." At first katara sounds hurt. Then she turns in rage back to Jet. "Jet, you monster!"

I lower my head realizing the situation. People...are dead. Their lives were taken from them today, all because of this..bastard. I grumbled and turned to jet infuriated.

"This was a victory, Katara. Remember that. The Fire Nation is gone and this valley will be safe."

"It will be safe, without you." Sokka rides up on Appa. Momo rises from below the level of the cliff. I smile and look to my friend.

"Sokka!"

"I warned the villagers of your plan, just in time."

"What!" Jet exclaims still posted against the tree.

"At first they didn't believe me. The Fire Nation soldiers assumed I was a spy. But one man vouched for me, the old man you attacked. He urged them to trust me, and we got everyone out in time." Now that, is a real hero.

I didn't think much of sokka before but today, he really proved his worth. He protected a whole town from devastation. That is something I never think I could do. He's so noble, much more than jet.

"Sokka, you fool! We could've freed this valley!"

"Who would be free, everyone would be dead."

"You traitor!"

"No, Jet. You became the traitor when you stopped protecting innocent people."

"Katara. Please, help me."

"Goodbye Jet." Katara and I both hop onto appa. I join my brother sitting in the sattle. Sokka gives Appa's reigns a flick.

"Yip yip." I watch as Jet is left behind on the ground, still frozen to the tree. This, is really what he deserves. I still can't believe, someone, anyone would kill. It's not right at all, it's far from it. I hope...I really hope I will never become that.

The sky we fly in is empty except for a few wispy clouds. The color of the sky was a light blue fading into a pale peach color. I put my hands on my knees, grabbing onto my yellow pants.

"We thought you were going to the dam. How come you went to the town instead?"

"Let me guess, your instincts told you."

"Hey, sometimes they're right."

"Um...Sokka? You know we're going the wrong way, right?"

"...And sometimes they're wrong." Sokka pulls Appa's reigns to turn us around. The wind blows around my hair, this causes me to shiver. I held my knees close to me, still grieving.

Jet he wanted to kill people. That's just like, hui. He wanted to kill fire lord sozin. I know he's fire nation but, no one needs to be...terminated. rhe way he looked when he was about to end me...it's still terrifying.

"Hey, sonam. Are...you okay?" I whipped my head around to see who was calling me. Katara gave me a concerned look, along with the rest of the gang. I brought my hand up to my lips.

"Oh, yes." I paused and looked down at my lap. Only the wind was heard blowing against our clothing. "But..I was wondering, what kind of person would do such a thing?"

"Huh? Who are you talking about?" Aang said curiously scooting closer to me.

"I mean...want to end someones life like that? I know he was a good person, before I disappeared but.." their was nothing more I could have said. Not about hui, or jet or anyone.

This whole situation causes me to rethink my faith in humanity. It makes me with that...their was no such thing as humans, and we were all animals. Or..maybe we could all be spirits, it's a strange concept, but at least everyone would be happy.

"You shouldn't think about things like that, sonam..." I was shocked to hear Aang with such passion in his voice. I turned to face the air bender boy.

"Through everything, maybe, he was just trying to protect you. Or maybe not, there's a chance he was, unable to do the right thing. Like, he had no choice. But hui did want the best for you, I know."

I sighed, tears rolled down my cheeks. I don't know how to feel about him anymore. He's scary, and terrifying, and..I, I don't know what I'd do without him.


	14. Chapter 14

AN: sorry I had to skip the great divide but, come on, everyone knows that episode was entirely filler. I did have an idea for some aang and sonam bonding time but it was only in one scene of the entire episode. Besides, that episode changes Aang's character so much it's unbelievable. Aang doesn't lie. Anyways, I hope you enjoy this chapter. I hope to upload the next one really soon! Get ready for chapter 15 you guys! Important details will be revealed, feelings will be understood and foreshadowing, because who doesn't like that :)?! Well, enjoy!

A screaming voice filled my body with terror. The vibrations of it startle me awake. I gasp and sit up. Momo, jumps onto my head grabbing onto my hair peices. Katara and sokka are also woken up. Sokka holds up his knife and boomerang.

"Huh? Uh... what's going on? Did we get captured again?" I turn my head over to Aang. He appears to be upset. A nightmare I bet. But...about what? Being held prisoner forever? That's what I'd be having nightmares about if I was the avatar.

"It's nothing, I just had a bad dream. Go back to sleep."

"Don't have to tell me twice." Sokka rolls over back to sleep. I stare at the water tribe boy for a moment, then i look back to aang. He lays in a fetal position looking away.

"Aang, what's wrong?" Without turning around he speaks lowly.

"I'm okay." What's wrong with him? Aang has been so tense latley. If he is afraid of his own well being he shouldn't be. It's my job to be afraid for him, after all it's the least I could do.

"You seem to be having a lot of nightmares lately, you wanna tell me about it?"

"I think I just need some rest." Sokka sits up, excitedly.

"You guys want to hear about my dream?" Katara and I look to him annoyed. He lowers his eyebrows saddly. "That's ok, I didn't wanna talk about it anyway."

We all lie back down to sleep. I put my head back down on my soft bed sheets. The coolness of the blankets had kept me awake. It's not that it was uncomfortable, but it turned my mind on.

It was still bugging me though. The fire nation man in the woods, he mentioned my name. How could he have known that? I've only said it once, unless prince zuko spead the news. But he wants me for himself, so he couldn't have.

The admiral, zhao. He was the man that I met at the temple. He wants me, he wants my brother. The avatar is in danger, and this man is after him. I don't know why I'm thinking of him so much. That vile man sickens me.

I should probably just forget about him. The chances of me seeing him again are slim always. It might be best for me to just sleep right now. I turned to my side curling up, closing my eyes.

The light of day had awoken me. I moaned and sat up sheilding my eyes from the sun. I looked up to see Katara packing for them to get under way. I yawn and rub my tired eyes.

"Why do you have to be so annoying sun..." katara looked over to me a bit vexed.

"You should be awake anyways. It's almost noon." I gave a grown and wrapped my blankets around me more. The comfort of the sheets caused my eyes to close.

"But sleeping feels so good.."

"Come on sonam, wake up!" Aang pushed his hands out towards me. I yelped as he airbent my blankets up into the sky. I then stood up and frowned at him, the blankets landing over my head.

"Look at those clear skies! Should be some smooth flying." I began folding my sheets, putting them in my backpack. Katara exams an empty food bag.

"Well, we better smoothly fly ourselves to a market, cause we're out of food." Sokka sits up alarmed.

"Guys, wait, this was in my dream, we shouldn't go to the market." I stared at sokka with a blank face. Here is comes, he's going to say something extremely idiotic.

"What happened in your dream?" Sokkas eyes are bugged out in fright, he brings his arms out.

"Food eats people!" I called it. Katara, Aang, and I look to sokka unimpressed. Sokka then points harshly at Momo on his right.

"Also, Momo could talk. You said some very unkind things." I let out a breathy chuckle. Oh sokka, their are many times I can not take you seriously.

Airbending myself up onto appa I took a seat in the saddle. Sitting with my legs out I had one arm on my bent knee. I smiled and watched my brother jump atop appas head. He took the reigns in his hands.

"Yip Yip!" Aang shouted with a cheerful voice. Appa took off into the air. The winds though the sky were getting heavier. This had caused my hair and left sleeve to whip around violently. Aang turned around to give us a huge grin. I snickered.

"What's so funny?" Sokka asked looking directly to me. I turned and blushed. I hadn't realized that, they were all watching. I...didn't mean to laugh. My eyes shifted down, a smile plastered on my face.

"Oh it's nothing. Just that, it's so very nice to see Aang happy. I hope you're doing better kid."

"Thanks." He gave me a sideways smile, then redirected his attention back to appa. Looking forward I could no longer see his face. But I could hear him, his quiet mumbling was much louder to me than it was to them. I could here him over the wind a bit.

This, rwally concerned me. What is he so worried about? The fire nation? No, that couldn't be it. Aang has never been afraid of survival. Actually, that's always been me, not him. I'm afraid for his survival, even though I shouldn't be. He's the avatar.

Soon we stop in a small village. Appa lies in the water next to one of the jetties as if he were a ship. I smile and turn around to look back at the fruits stand. Katara looks skeptically a fruit. The shopkeeper is clearly exasperated at Katara's suspicion of the fruit's quality.

"Ah, it's good! It's perfect, I'm telling you!" Katara shakes the fruit which makes a swishing sound. I cringe just a bit, I'm not sure about it either.

"I don't know if I like the sound of that swishing." She says with an eyebrow raised. The shopkeeper comes around the stand to face Katara.

"Swishing means it's ripe! It's the ripe juices swishing around, eh?" She crosses her arms exasperated. I give an uncertain look. This is not a position I'd like to be put in, especially in public.

"I think it's true, Katara, swishing means it's ripe." Katara puts the fruit back.

"I just realized we're out of money anyway." She smiles to the shopkeeper who looks angered. The lady groans grabbing the basket from sokka. I close my eyes and put my hands up shrugging a bit.

The shopkeeper kicks Sokka as he walks by. We walk to the dock, where we all stand. Sokka rubs the sport where he was kicked. Sokka with a sad sounding voice speaks.

"Out of food and out of money, now what are we supposed to do?"

"You could get a job, smart guy." I overhear a conversation by and old woman and a fisherman. The four of us turn to listen closer.

"We shouldn't go out there! Please, the fish can wait. There's going to be a terrible storm." I widened my eyes. A cold tingle runs though my body. The picture of crashing rain over a wreckless engulfs mind. A boys screaming takes over my hearing, Aang.

I gasp and look to my brother. Aang stands close to me, momo on his shoulder. The boy grabs my arm trying hard to communicate with me. His eyes look worried and sad.

"Sonam! Sonam!" I moan inside my mouth. Taking Aang's hand from my arm I look to him slightly agitated.

"What? What is it?" He flinched at my raised voice. I frown realizing what I had just done. Gazing straight into my brothers eyes I spoke sorrowful. "It was an accident. I didn't mean to...I hope you understand."

"Yeah I get it." Aang looks worriedly at the sky, which is clearly full of black storm clouds. Wait a minute, is aang, afraid of storms? Is that what just saw that right now?

"Sokka, maybe this isn't such a good idea. Look at the sky."

"I said I was gonna do this job. I can't back out just because of some bad weather."

"But, it would be safer if we were all together..." I spoke with a flattened voice. Nobody heard me, well no one except aang. He put his hand on my shoulder giving me a uneasy look.

"The boy with the tattoos has some sense. You should listen to him!" The old woman shouts out. The old man, listening, puts down some boxes on the ship. The man turns around to look at Aang.

"Boy with tattoos? Airbender tattoos...well I'll be a hogmonkey's uncle! You're the Avatar, ain't ya?" I instinctively step forward. This could be trouble. Katara answers proudly.

"That's right." The old mans expression turns from curiosity to anger.

"Well don't be so smiley about it. The Avatar disappeared for a hundred years." The old man jabs Aang's chest with his forefinger. "You turned your back on the world!" I growled. This is no way to be talking to Aang.

"Don't you dare say thoes things about my brother. He's a good kid." I crossed my arms irritated and upset. How can this man just speak to my little brother like that. Aang is fantastic and deserves so much more.

"Yeah, Aang would never turn his back on anyone!" The old man puts his finger on his very white beard. Throwing his arms out he goes on.

"Oh? He wouldn't, uh? Then I guess I must have imagined the last hundred years of war and suffering." As the Old Man makes this damning pronouncement, I look away. This couldn't possibly be happening right now.

Katara stepping in front of Aang so that she is between him and the Old Man. She is clearly irritated.

"Aang is the bravest person I know! He has done nothing but help people and save lives since I met him." Aang starts to back away. I look at him stressfully. "It's not his fault he disappeared, right Aang?"

"Aang? What's wrong?" As he steps up he pushes air from his feet. Taking of onto his glider he flees. "No!" I reached out to him. No aang, no. I've made this mistake before, I'm not going to let you do the same.

"That's right! Keep flying!" Running back to the dock I got onto appa. Clutching the reins into my hands I prepared myself for flight.

"You're a horrible old man!" Katara joined me climbing into appas saddle.

"Appa, yip yip!" I said distressed. The rain begain to pour down onto us harshly. I let my mouth drop creating a frown. Ugh. I absolutely hate getting wet. Baths are fine but the rain is something I can not stand.

Heading more and more into the mountains katara and I peered over it. Squinting my eyes I could see nothing but rock everywhere. Ugh. Where could he have gone?

Then there in the mountains a cave in the rock face with an exposed parapet. He must be in there, he has to be. I whip the reins in the direction of the cave. Katara and I enter.

I airbend the water off of me while katara wipes the water off of her. Narrowing my eyes I see aang farther back in the cave. He is sitting with his hands in his lap, looking downcast. He is turned away from Katara and I.

I stomp over to him, become more frustrated. The closer I get to Aang, my feelings can not be kept in any longer. I race over to him embracing him letting out cries of pure and utter sadness. It was disgusting how all I could do was cry.

"I'm sorry for running away." With my fading voice I tried to speak. The tears enabled me to emitt any other sound than sorrow. I tried very hard to calm myself but the best I could do was mumble.

"Aang, don't ever do this again. What would...what would make you do such a thing? Don't you know flying straight into the mountains is extremely dangerous?" I paused for a moment.

"And the storm...the fisherman." I had just remember back. The storm...I predicted it. No...but wait, that can not be possible. "What...was wrong?" I spoke aloud, my voice calming.

"I don't wanna talk about it." Katara leaned closer to the

"It has to do with your dream, doesn't it?" Katara walks over towards us. She kneels by aang and puts a hand on his shoulder.

"Talk to me."

"Well, it's kind of a long story." Suddenly, Momo runs back, chittering. Aang walks towards the cave entrance. Appa's nose nudges Aang. He smiles and grabbed his sopping wet bison.

"I'm gonna try to get a little fire going." I look over to katara. I can firebending. She walks off and gathers small sticks. As katara places them in a tent position I stand next to her.

"I can lite that up for you, if you want." She raises her eyebrows at me shocked and a bit amazed.

"You can firebend already?" I smile shyly and nodded my head. Pointing up two fingers a small flame is produced. The purple glow is spread across the room. I point it at the fire.

Both benders look to me shocked. I give a bashful grin. It is a bit embarrassing, being able to firebending before Aang. But, as Iroh said, I'm a natural.

The fire turns to a normal color. I stare at it a moment before sitting close to katara. I already know what happened. Monk gyatso had told me one day. But Aang's version will be different I'm sure.

"I'll never forget the day the monks told me I was the Avatar. I was playing with some other kids just outside the south wall. I was trying to teach them how to do the air scooter." Air scooter? Aang invented that?

"Monk gyatso called me to talk to him and the other monks. They showed me my toys from when I was little, they said that the toys belonged to past avatars. They said their would be a war..."

"So you were upset that you were the Avatar? Why wouldn't you be excited about it?" I sighed. It was too much of a responsibility for him. Aang is only 12. How could he handle being the great peace keeper when only being a child? No one will ever understand that, not like him. Not like me.

"Well, I didn't know how to feel about it. All I knew is that after I found out, everything began changing. None of the other kids wanted to play with me. They all said it was unfair to have the avatar be in fun stuff like games." Oh, Aang. I wish they hadn't taken you away from me.

"Then, just when I was starting to feel better, something worse happened. I overheard the monks talking about me. They said I needed to train at the eastern air temple. They were going to take me away from monk gyatso."

"For airbenders they could really be jerks.." I said leaning on my knees.

"That's awful, Aang. I don't know what to say." Katara tries to put her hand on his shoulder, but he gets up, angry. I gasp at how much fury he has mustered.

"How could they do that to me! They wanted to take away everything I knew and everyone I loved!" Aang's avatar spirit begins to activate, the arrow tattoos on his body beginning to glow. Cinders from the fire swirl around us.

"Whoa! Hot cinders!" Aang glow fades. He turns around opening his hands, releasing his fists. He turns around to face us.

"I'm sorry I got so mad."

"What are you apologizing for?" I asked my brother concerned.

"Yeah, you have a right to be angry after the monks sent you away like that."

"Well, that's not exactly what happened..." Aang's looks downcast and guilty. He looks as though he's thinking of something important, his past. "I was afraid and confused. I didn't know what to do."

"I never saw gyatso again. Next thing I knew, I was waking up in your arms after you found me in the iceberg."Aang looks vacantly across the fire, a slightly guilty expression still settled on his face.

"You ran away." Katara says concerned.

"And then the Fire Nation attacked our temple. My people needed me and I wasn't there to help."

"Aang, you have no possible way to know what would have happened. What matters is that-" aang threw his arms out.

"The world needed me and I wasn't there to help. The fisherman was right! I did turn my back on the world."

"You're being too hard on yourself. Even if you did run away, I think it was meant to be. If you had stayed you would have been killed along with all the other airbenders."

"You don't know that."

"I know it's meant to be this way. The world needs you now. You give people hope." Aang slowly smiles, raising his head to look at her, an expression of hope spreading across his face. Momo hops over to Aang and chitters. I give a small giggle.

Lightening strikes the bridge. We all turn to look someone entering the cave, the storm still raging outside.

"Help! Oh, please help!" The old woman waves her arms around. Katara rushed to her side, grabbing her by the arm. She brings her back to the fire deeper in the cave.

"It's ok, you're safe."

"But, my husband isn't."

"What do you mean? Where's Sokka?" I gasped. Where is sokka. Is he still out there in that raging strom?

"They haven't returned. They should've been back by now, and this storm is becoming a typhoon. They're caught out at sea." Aand stands confidently.

"We're going to find them." Aang says looking to me. I smirk and nodded my head.

"I'm going with you."

"I'm staying here!" We all rush out of the cave, the weather is still horrible. Appa is ready to take off with us at his side. Both aang and I airbend up while katara climbs.. Aang turns to the old woman.

"We'll be back soon, I promise." Once appa is fully out of the cave we fly off.

"Where are they?"

"Come on, Appa!" A massive wall of water flys over out heads, towering us. Appa can't pull up in time, but we bust through its crest with a combination of Appa's strength and Aang spinning his staph around to part the water. In the distance there is a small boat, silhouetted by lighting strikes.

"The boat! It's there!" Appa flies in close and Aang jumps onto the boat. Katara and I stay put in appa's saddle. Lighting strikes the main mast which breaks off. I yell as it is about to hit Aang, but he splits it in two.

I sigh holding my pounding chest. The two halves fall harmlessly on either side of him. Sokka has a rope in his hands, which Aang grabs.

"Hang on to the rope!" Aang airbends himself back onto Appa, pulling Sokka and the old man with him. Both land on Appa as well. The old man spits out some water and smiles sheepishly.

I smile as I noticed everyone was unharmed. Sitting patiently on the saddle a shadow appears behind us. I widened my eyes at the sound of rushing water. Slowly I turn to see

a wave building behind us it is much larger than even the one shown before.

Appa tries to escape, but the wave is too fast. Out of no where we are submerged. The feeling of being surrounded by nothing but water, no air to be found is eerily chilling. My arms wave around in a panic. Swim up get out of these dark waters.

I opened my mouth to let out a breath. Water is then let into my lungs. This...was my last breath. This is it. By you think of a possible chance at survival, I will be dead. Goodbye aang.

With my eyes closed I clung onto appas saddle. My arms were wrapped around the hole in the side. Inside of my head I could feel something change. My consciousness fought against the evil force.

My body lifted. It was a mirical. Appa raises us back up out of the water and into the sky. I open my eyes and my mouth, coughing up the unnecessary fluids. My breathing becomes more forced, resisting.

Quickly recovering my eyesight, I looked down over appa. What I saw below was not what I had expected at all. Zuko looks up from the deck with a stern and somewhat uncertain look. I peer at him with grief.

Appa recedes up into the eye of the storm. We are then shinned on with the bright sun and blue skies. I lift my head with my remaining strength. Crawling over to Aang I emitted deep huffs. Wrapping my arms around the boy I laied my head on his shoulder, wearily.

"Aang.." my chest puffed in and out taking air from the put of my stomach. I tried very hard to speak. "Are...you alright? We, uhh, we made it.." I began to laugh and cry with happiness. How is this even possible?

He smiled and giggled along with me. Aang then turned to look forward. I noticed we were heading to the mountain again. Oh, of coarse. The fisherman's wife.

Appa lands stands on the parapet outside. The storm has developed into a drizzle. Aang, I and the old man walk into the cave entrance. The old woman runs to embrace her husband.

"Oh, you're alive!" I smile. Such a happy reunion, I can really relate. After huggint her husband she turns sour and points to Aang. "You owe this boy an apology."

"He doesn't have to apologize."

"Mmm, uh, what if instead of an apology I give him a free fish and we call it even?"

"Actually, I don't eat meat."

"Fish ain't meat." I give the old man a look, how much more idiot can you get? Sokka smiles and holds his hands out.

"Seriously, you're still gonna pay me, right?" The old man drops a fish into his outstretched hand with a wet smacking sound. Sokka makes a frightened look. I burst out into laughter watching sokkas horror.

The old man puts his hand on Aang's shoulder. Aang is the avatar. He can do anything. But he needs to be protected, and when he needs me, I'll be there for him.

"Uh, if you weren't here now, well, I guess I wouldn't be either. Thank you for saving my life, Avatar."

"Aang, you're mazing." Aang does a sideways grin. We all turn our heads to sokka. Sokka looks out of the cave entrance, then turns.

"Do you hear that? It's stopped raining." I smile and walk to the entrance along with everyone else. The sun is starting to break through the clouds. I'm very happy no one is hurt. We're all safe and sound.

From the side appa shakes himself off, drenching everyone. I clench my teeth feeling and smelling the

"Appa!" The four of us yell simultaneously. I laugh wrapping my arm around my little brother. Aang stands still beside me.


	15. Chapter 15

I sat close to katara looking over at her troubled. She is besides sokka while he is in his sleeping bag. I leaned up against appa and put my head back. He's only been sick for a day and a half, but it's getting a lot worse.

The scouting mission was a bust. I was at the moment looking for something to cure sokka. But who am I kidding, I can't help him. I'm not...smart with plants. I usually try to stay away from them. I have very bad allergies.

My head turns to let my eyes watch the fire burning. The orange flames lit up the room well. I'm very proud of myself, for controlling such an element. It's not easy for a lot of people, but I did it, and I couldn't have done it without zuko.

A sigh escaped my mouth. We've been In this temple a couple of days. After we settled in, aang and I were so excited to look around. The statues and relics in it apear to be earth kingdom, think it might have belong to kyoshi.

Katara wipes sokkas forehead with a wet cloth. I frown staring at the two.

"This should bring your fever down." Sokka feverishly looks up to his sister. Under his eyes are bags and black spots. I hate to see him so sick, any of my friends. He could have pneumonia.

"You know what I love about Appa the most? His sense of humor."

"That's nice. I'll tell him." I turn my head to katara stunned. How can she sound so happy? Her brother is very sick. Maybe she's just acting this way to, not start a panic. Appa grunts at Sokka in response.

"Haha! Classic Appa." Aang walks over to us. He hold in his hand and old warn out looking scroll.

"How's Sokka doing?"

"Not so good. Being out in that storm really did a number on him." We all look to sokka. He shivers violently in his sleeping bag. He is snorting back his runny nose. My tounge potrudes out. How nasty.

"Did you find anything, Sonam?" I make a "pff" sound with my mouth. Crossing my arms I lazily slouch back onto appa.

"Nope, nothing."

"I couldn't find any ginger root for the tea, but I found a map." Aang produces a scroll. I walk over to veiw the map closer. He spreads out the scroll on the ground.

"There's an herbalist institute on the top of that mountain. We could probably find a cure for Sokka there."

"Aang, he's in no condition to travel. Sokka just needs more rest. I'm sure he'll be better by tomorrow." Katara begins to cough at this. I gasped and covered my mouth. Katara is becoming sick too?

"Not you too!"

"Relax, it was just a little cough. I'm fine –" She cuts herself off with more coughing. Both Aang and I, shield ourselves from her violent coughing. Poor katara.

"That's how Sokka started yesterday." I chimmed in.

"Now look at him – he thinks he's an earthbender!" Aang says throwing his arms out sokkas way. Sokka swings at something that isn't there.

"Take that, you rock!"

"A few more hours and you'll be talking nonsense too." Getting up and grabbing his staff. "I'm going to find some medicine. Sonam, you coming?"

"Absolutely." I say giving him a small smile. He gives it back to me. Dipping his head a bit he closes his eyes. Turning around he grabs his staph.

"Alright but we'll both have to share a staph since we don't know where yours is at." I looked away with an uncertain face. I lost it a while back, I have no idea where it could be.

Aang opens his glider and walks to the edge of the temple. A huge flash of lightning illuminates the exterior of the temple. He twirls his glider shut and leans it against the wall of the temple.

"Uh, maybe it's safer if we go on foot." Aang turns to his bison and lemur. "Keep an eye on'em guys." Appa grunts in reply as if saying 'of course'. Sokka deliriously laughs.

"Haha! You guys are killin' me!" I roll my eyes.

Both aang and I turn launching ourselves into the air. With the strength of our airbending we land far down the hill the temple sits on. I start to run using my airbending to accelerate speed, Aang does the same.

Feeling the wind against my face, hair and body made me feel free. I haven't does this in, a while. Being kept in chains and faced with danger each second, it's made me forget how fun it is to be an airbender.

"Wahoo!" I scream in sheer joy. Giggles are let out of my mouth as I look to Aang. He smiles and me running at the exact same speed. Airbending, it's such a beautiful gift, I wish more people could experience it.

We both begin running at a breakneck speed up the steps on the herbalist institute. When reaching the top both aang and I run into a circular wooden building.

The inside of the building is filled with trees, bushes and flowers. An old woman and a white fluffy cat are standing in the middle. The cat meows and jumps out of the way.

Pollen is released in the air from a nearby flower. I jump back before it reaches me. Laughing it off I bump into a large green plant covered in dust. My chest puffs breathing in three times before sneezing.

Aang speaks with the herbalist while I stand behind him.

"Hello! I'm sorry to barge in like this, but I need some medicine for my friends. They have fevers and they've been coughing and –" I walk close to the two. The Herbalist is mixing something in a bowl on the table in front of her.

"Settle down, young man. Your friends are going to be fine." She walks over to another table where the cat is sitting. "I've been up here for over forty years you know, used to be others, but they all left years ago." She pets the cat who begins to purr. "Now it's just me and Miyuki."

"That's nice." Aang says clearly bugged. I give a distressed look, bringing one of the ends of my mouth wider than the other.

"Wounded Earth Kingdom troops still come by now and again, brave boys, and thanks to my remedies they always leave in better shape they when they arrive."

"That's great. Are you almost done? I'm kind of in a hurry." I speak just before sneezing once more. I rub my noes with my left hand. Clear sticky snot is left on the palm. I clench my teeth. Ugh, gross.

"Hold on, I just need to add one last ingredient." I turn to her as she walks off looking around and muttering to herself. "Oh, sandalwood... oh, er, uh, that won't do, banana leaf? Ah, nope, uh, ginger root, uh uh, oh where is that pesky little plant?"

Aang looks exasperated. She stands away from us staring at some bushes she is looking at. I moan and take a seat on the ground. Placing my head in my hands I watch the old woman.

This is going to take a long time, I just know it. But, at least we're safe. And, hey, we haven't once encountered someone trying to kill us today. Thats good I guess. It almost seems like she would never stop looking, when, she spoke.

"Here's what I was looking for! Plum blossom!" She grabs one. Aang, his head on the table were Miyuki sits. He gets up.

"Finally!" Aang and I both say simultaneously. I stand up stretching out my arms and cracking my neck.

Aang snatches the bowl from the woman's hands.

"Thanks for all your help!" He yells loudly. The Herbalist hits Aang on the wrist and knocks loose his grip on the bowl. My mouth hangs open. What?

"Hands off! What do you think you're doing?" Aang looks frightened and abashed.

"Taking the cure to my friends!"

"Ahaha! This isn't a cure, it's Miyuki's dinner." The Herbalist places the bowl on the table in front of Miyuki. She pets the cat who begins to eat and purr.

"Plum blossom is her favorite." My entire face goes blank. That's it? We've been watching this old lady make her cat food? I grab onto my head exasperated.

"What about our friends?"

"Well, all they need is some frozen wood frogs. There's plenty of them down in the valley swamp."

"What am I supposed to do with frozen frogs?"

"Why, suck on them of course!" Both Aang and I are shocked. I can not believe this. That can't really be the cure. No, that's ridiculous.

"Suck on them!?"

"The frog's skin excretes a substance that'll cure your friends, but make sure you get plenty. Once those little critters thaw out, they're useless!" I'm pretty sure their usless as a cure before they thaw out too.

"You're insane aren't you?"

"Thaaat's right." She turns back to her work, then turns back to Aang.

"Well, don't stand there all day." She whips her spoon at Aang. I swiflty scoot out of the way. Aang ends up with a bunch of black gunk on his face. "Go!"

Aang and I run out of the building. Suddenly, arrows fly through the air at us Two land to his immediate right and left. I hold my face upset at this. I thought this wasn't going to happen today.

We stand in a wide field where the wind blows strong. I clench my fists, no one is going to have my brother. Above, a huge number of arrows arch toward him. And with a grunt I airbend a shell of wind around us knocking all the arrows aside. Aang pulls one of the arrows out of the ground and offers it to no one.

"Uhh, I think you dropped this." I look to him completely confused. Why is acting this way? They are obviously enemies. Red and black clothed archers are in the trees surrounding us. Aang becomes frightened.

I lean down to pull an arrow out of the ground that is holding his foot in place. It releases just in time as the archers fire another volley.

"Come on!" I grab his hand and run. Two groups of four arrows each plow into the ground close to us. We run towards the gate that we had entered through, but is blocked by archers.

They fire, at us but we both dodge using airbending, now running in the opposite direction. Dodging hails of arrows, we jump off the cliff at the back of the institute. Aang and I hurtle down the cliff.

Up above, the archers jump off the cliff after us. Aang lets his hood billow a bit to slow him down. I on the other hand keep falling and soon hit the ground roughly. I can already feel bruises developing on my hands and knees.

Standing, I look up to aang who is swinging in the trees. I smile, he's okay. Arrows are shot towards my face. Quickly I join my brother pulling myself up on the branches. Jumping from tree to tree I look as though I am an animal.

Aang is pursued from tree branch to tree branch by the archers. I follow after him jumping down from the trees. Eventually we come out of the forest and into the swamp. We both land in the water creating a splash.

"A frog!" Aang shouts holding one. The frog is knocked out of his hand by an arrow. I growl and turn hoping to protect Aang from the archers. He tries to run through the water, looking for frogs. Arrows are thrown, I push them back with air.

He gets to a log rising out of the water, and an arrow pins his right arm to it. I turn around hearing my brothers distressed cries.

"Aang!" I yell running to his aid. Suddenly arrows force me up against the log. Several more arrows cause me to taste the bark of the broken tree. I groan and wriggle around. Loud agitated screams are forced out of my lungs.

"N..no! NO! AGH!" I moan throwing my head back. It is no use the arrows have me locked here. And one other thing. I look over to my hand left hand. I see and archer has peirced though my skin.

Blood dripped down my arm. The warm runny consistency made my strength fade. I bit my lip and lowered my head. How did this happen so fast? Who...are these archers?

Just then a group of the fire nation archers approached us. They slowly and carefully undid the arrows. Even the one that was in my hand. To my surprise, the archer pulled it out slowly and he, almost seemed like he was twisting it in there.

Then, their was a moment of silence, I stayed calm. My eyes faced the ground. No words were spoken between any of us. And then I struggled in the arms of them.

"AHH! AANG!" he looked to me shocked, as did all the other archers. Three more men came to stop my tantrum. But no one can stop me, not them, the fire nation, no one. I continued to fidget and fuss.

My hand is touched. I gasp at the toughness of the character holding it. The person pushes my hand back forcing my muscles to cramp up. I scream as a crack is emitted. No. Two breaths are all that's left before I close my eyes.

I'll...be, there to protect him..I'll be there. I yell and open my eyes. A pulsating feeling travels though my vains and to my hand. My throat closes up leaving me at small squeaking sounds. My hand..it's broken.

I stare at it for a moment to see that the blood had already dried up. Wh..what? How long has it been? Wait. Where am I? I am in a large room with two stone pillars.

The room is dark, but there is fire in it that sheds some illumination. I am shackled to the pillars with my arms and legs spread. I groan struggling in them, this is very uncomfortable. I'm in prison, again.

I frown and lower my head. Ohh, Aang. What has happen to me? A stinging is evident in my fingers leaving them swolen and purple. I tuck in my lips trying to contain my pain.

The door opens with a creaking sound. Leaning forward I look up to the doorway. The commander walks in. I widen my eyes. No. Not him! Clenching my right hand I pull the shackle harder, smashing the metal against my wrist.

Zhao laughs and walks into the room towards me. He places his hands behind his back gently. My eyebrows furrowed. I don't want to be here at all. The man walks over to me and stops at my side.

"My favorite airbender.." he says grabbing a fist full of my hair. My sneer only deepens when he clutches the side of my face. I've got to get back to aang, my family.

"My name is sonam. And, I am the avatars sister. You can not take him away from me!" I yelled to the commander. He gave me an annoyed face. He then smiled and rubbed my cheek with his thumb.

"Oh Sonam, you're so cute." He released me and began to walk around the pillar. "I am an admiral now. How does that sound?" I turned my head to look at him, or at least tried to.

"What, am I suppose to be impressed?" Zhao smirked and stepped closer to my back. He tilted himself to where I could feel him pressing up against my body. His huge sideburns crashed against my cheek.

"You know, everyone in the fire nation is looking for you. It would be a shame if you were captured by a man that would take advantage of you." Sweat dropped from my forehead. Take..advantage? Like, what?

The admiral smacked my ass. My body shook for a moment. He means him, doesn't he? What was that then? He just wanted to make it clear to me, what...he's going to do? I looked to him completely perturbed.

"That won't happen. Because I'm not going to be captured again. This will be the last time. I'll escape. Just watch... and besides, I.." I stopped myself from saying to much. I can't tell him about hui, or zuko.

"You're the last air bender besides your brother, correct? What friends do you have who will rescue you? They are all dead, every last one of them. You probably miss them a whole lot don't you Sonam?"

How could he? How can he just stand here and say all thoes things to me?! No! I won't take it! I won't stand for it! Pulling at the chains I growled uncontrollably. I leaned forward wanting to bite the bastard.

"You..." my voice lowered in a terrifying way. "You...FUCK FACE! UGH! I HATE YOU, ASS WHOLE!" The only thing I could to was scream. Nothing but my voice was restrained.

"Aww, looks like it isn't only beauty you have, you also have a temper. I really love that about you, Sonam." He stepped closer, so close our noses were almost touching. "I'll be sure to pound this out of you later."

Roars were unleashed. My mouth let out an unbelievable amount of fire, all of it purple of course. Nothing but anger and rage was inside me right now. Something inside me was changing. I felt myself becoming someone else.

I stopped as this feeling engulfing me was to much. The power I had just felt was unlike anything I have ever known. I inhaled and exhaled taking short jagged breaths. Why does this always happen? Each time I get mad?

The admiral stood at my side looking to my broken hand. He glared at it before clutching it in between his hands. I flinched feeling his rough man sized grabbers on me.

"When I'm done with you, their will be nothing left. You will be broken in more ways than one. And, you will be mine. I should go ahead and take you right now." I gasped and at this. He doesn't mean..no. No. No!

"On second thought, how about I save this pleasure for later? After a good meal and my empowering speech you will be my little dessert. You are after all, worth the wait."

And with that, zhao leans forward. I completely freeze, everything becomes slowed down. I..I can't move. Zhao presses his lips against mine, his steaming breath hits my skin. His bitter lips had momentarily dazed me.

Without another word the admiral leaves. He's going to come back for me. No. I can't. Tears slip out of my eyes. Don't cry sonam, that's a sign of weakness. You need to be strong, if not for yourself then for Aang.


	16. Chapter 16

The organ inside my head is suffering horribly. My head becomes faint. I watch as the eyelashes on my eye lids flutter. They open and close rapidly until I can't take it anymore. I growl and pull at my chains.

From inside my skin, just above my hands, I can feel my veins being scrapped. My mouth has nothing to do but grumble. I release the stress on my left hand. I don't know how much more of this I can continue to take.

My ears twitch as I hear the door beginning to open. The large squeaking noise grabs my attention. I see two figures standing at the door way. I squinted my eyes. No way. It's aang and a guy with a blue mask.

"Sonam!" He yells out running into the room. I smile with tears forming in my eyes. My brother, he's okay?

"Aang, it's so good to see you again. Did he hurt you?" Aang shook his head no. With a smile he stepped out of the way.

"Guy, do your thing." He asked the other man. From his height and build I'm guessing he is a teenager. He waves around his swords producing a metal slicing sound. The young man then uses the swords to chains off of me breaking away the bonds.

"Wow. That is so rad..." I spoke completely entranced. I held my right hand and rubbed it carefully. I could still move it but inside my bones were definitely broken. My left hand is grabbed, I look up to see the young man holding it, examining it carefully.

"Oh what? This, it's fine. You don't have to worry. And umm, thanks for freeing my brother and I. You don't know how much this means to me." I said almost bursting into tears again. Grabbing my right hand he pulled dragging me out of the room.

Who is this man behind the blue mask? And why does he want to rescue me so bad? Do I...do I know him? We'll I know for a fact it's not aang, and katara and sokka are sick. I don't think I know any other teenage- oh my spirits it's zuko.

I widened my eyes and lean forward trying to get a better look. His mask fully covered his face. I'm surprised I didn't recognize him earlier, I know no one with a muscular structure like his.

Soon after traveling down a hall we get to a opening that goes underground. We walk silently in the sewer system underneath the fortress. Soldiers walk back and forth above us. They hop out of a grate and into one of the courtyards.

Zuko leads us away towards the wall. Leaning up against the wall is a long staph. He picks it up and hands it directly to me. I stare at it a moment looking at my name carved in the side.

"My glider.." I smile to zuko delightfully. Suddenly we are spotted. A loud bell and horn are played to tell other soldiers about our escape. I turn around to see a soldier point to us.

"There, on the wall!" A soldier appears at the top of the wall Aang is climbing. He cuts the rope and the pair fall down the wall, Aang screaming. Caring about both boys, I airbend a ball to give them a soft landing.

When the dust clears, the Blue Spirit unsheathes his swords. Zuko points to the opening and we run. Aang passes the fire prince and I.

"Stay close to me!" The third gate is closing in front of in front of us as are the two beyond it. Many soldiers come to block our escape. Aang airbends a blast of air that blows them out of the way.

Aang makes the gate, but the Blue Spirit and I get involved in melee and has to stop. About more than 10 soldiers surround us. I put up my hands and spin them around over my head creating a tornado. This pushes everyone away from us.

With a mighty effort he then catapults his liberator to the top of the third wall. I open my glider aand immediately grabs onto the other end of it. We both push air from our feets flying at an unbelievable rate.

As we reach the to of the wall zuko wrapps his arms around me. Letting one hand go I wrap it around the young boy. Through his mask I can see his eyes, so calm. I turn to him just a bit wanting to kiss him.

Aang and I are struggling to keep us aloft. Zuko uses his swords to knock the spears sent up at us by the guards. We barely next the top of the next wall crashing unceremoniously onto the battlement.

My staff goes spinning away as guards instantly rush us. I gasp running after it. I runs for my staff, but a guard stops me, taking several swings at me with his sword. I turn and twist tryong to avoid his blade. Zuko then throws the guard over the wall.

"Nice one.." I say to him with a smirk. Aang then airbends the other guards off the wall. I pick up my staph from the ground and hold it proudly. Narrowing my eyes down I open my staph. "Everyone grab on!"

We all get into the same position as before. My flying altitude has decreased with the weight of the passengers. Zuko clings onto me like a lost puppy. I look down at him frightened. Please don't fall.

Proceeding to fly, zuko blocks the arrows targeted at us. His movements make it very hard to keep us up. We see the last wall. I gasp as freedom is only one more second away.

The arrows are then stuck into my glider. The edges had fire on them. I yell as the flames climb and reach my hands. Aang and I let go and jump along with zuko. Each one of us tries to grab the edge of the final wall but manages to fail.

They are unable to hold on, however, and fall to the ground. Aang groans loudly smacking the ground as do I. Zuko draws his swords. Four firebenders unleash their flame on him, but i come out in front of the boys to airbend the flames away.

"Hold your fire! The Avatar and the girl must be captured alive!" The Blue Spirit instantly comes up behind us and crosses his swords over out throats. I moan as the blade barley touches my skin. I frown and turn my eyes over to zuko.

Zhao stares at the masked man angrily. I bet he is very angry, he just lost the avatar. Not to mention me the...you know I don't really have a title. I mean, the only reason I'm here is to protect aang. After what I'm sure was internal thinking, he gritted through his teeth.

"Open the gate." The officer steps forward not believe Zhao. My eyes roll up giving a sigh of relief. Finally, we are getting out of this fiery hell.

"Admiral, what are you doing?"

"Let them out, now!" The gate is opened and the zuko backs out with his captives, swords still at his throat. I comply understanding the plan. We continue to back away from the fortress unharmed by the fire nation, well...sort of.

We are just meters away from the fortress when zuko is hit. I scream out for the young man. He slids across the field to its impact point on the mask. As he collapses on the ground I cover my mouth.

"Aang..." I say with my cracking voice almost fading away. Aang turns in horror, his eyes glazed. He recovers, turns around and airbends up a huge cloud of dust around us.

A crowd Fire Nation soldiers emerging and running towards the dust cloud. Aang removes the mask to reveal Prince Zuko. Aang starts back in horror, he falls backward on the ground. He jumps up and runs away.

"Please, brother...he needs our help.." Aang looks to zuko his eyes huge and full of compassion. The Fire Nation soldiers are getting close through the smoke. Still, he hesitates. I pick up zuko and carry him in both of my arms bridal syle.

It takes a lot to hold a young man and keep your head. For someone who works out a lot he does seem to be heavy, must be the muscles. I tried very hard to keep his head supported do it would not dangle and discomfort him.

After getting far away from the fire nation we soon settled in the swamp. My breathing quickened sounding a lot worse than before. I placed zuko up against a branch and fell right next to him. With my head turned to Aang I spoke.

"That was very tiring..." he panted and huffed as well. Aang took a seat on the other tree root. He crossed his arms and looked away.

"We did the right thing...right Sonam?" I looked to Aang. Why would he be doubting his decisions now? He's the avatar, I think whatever he does is right. I smiled to my brother and out my hand on his shoulder.

"Sure. I mean, it would have been kind of a jerk move to leave him there. The fire nation would have him arrested. I know his father would not be pleased with that.." Aang turned away looking forlorn. I faced zuko and crawled close to him.

"I just wish we could do more..." I gaze down at the prince with very round eyes. My hand finds its way to his scarred face. He's such a beautiful young man. I turn to see Aang staring at me.

"Uhh, what are you doing?" I bite my lip trying to conceal my feelings. A blush spreads across my cheeks. I take my right hand away from the prince.

"N..nothing. Oh I have an idea!" In my right hand I create a small flame. Spreading the energy over his body I release tension that has been built up. The fire is curved and waved around my hand. From his head I release a fist.

"There, that should help some what, I hope." I sit and wait next to zuko. Sitting on my legs I have my hands on my knees. Aang turns to me, I don't take my eyes from the prince. He is my only concern right now.

"Who taught you how to do that?" I faced the air bender with wide eyes.

"F-firebending?..um, actually zuko did. Yeah crazy right..Our enemy, helping me learn an element. When I was his prisoner, we actually made a deal, that I would help him. I asked for a room and he asked for my services, nothing to hurt you of course."

I frown staring at my younger brother. He crossed his arms and looks down. Has he...lost his faith in me?

"Are..you mad at me?"

"No, I'm just upset. Why didn't you tell me?" I shrugged my shoulders looking away then back again.

"I didn't think it was very relevant. I mean, I wasn't with him anymore. As prisoner, because zuko and I could never..." I watched him once more. Seeing him sleep like that was so blissful.

"Anyways I'm sorry...Aang." he says nothing to me. The noises of the swamp surround us. But the loudest if them all was his breathing, the beating of his heart. I could hear it clearly, the way it thumped and beated against his chest.

The suns light barley shinned through the tree canopies. This gave the swamp a bit of a green tint. The musty air around me was beginning to heat up. I yawned and rubbed my eyes still waiting for my prince.

Just then Zuko opened his eyes lifting his head. He still looks a bit dazed. I gasped. He's awake! He's okay! I have been holding his head upright for a while now. I smile already letting out tears.

"Oh zuko.." I wrapped my arms around him embracing the young boy. "Thank you so much for rescuing me...I..." constantly I tried to talk right but all that was produced was tears. I wailed and sobbed at what that man might of done to me.

"Did he hurt you?" Zuko pulled me off of him and stared into my eyes. I pouted, large amounts of liquid fell from my cheeks. I blushed and attempted to collect myself.

"No..." I looked away still holding his hands. He gracefully rubbed my right hand. With his fingers he traced the scars and broken skin. "Zuko, I'm really glad you were there. Zhao is a filthy degenerate..."

"I've been trying to tell you this for so long. You can't take him. Just let me handle him you'll be fine.." I nodded my head wanting to go back into a crying fit. Zuko held my face ever so gently.

I looked to him blushing uncontrollably. He always does this. Zuko, is very charming, handsome, brave and irresistible. I wrapped my arms around him and gave into his romantic gesture. Our lips met and curved together passionately.

Zuko stopped and looked over to Aang who had been standing there the entire time. Aang looked around awkward before putting his hands out in front of him. He lifted one and waved kindly to our enemy.

"Um..hi, I'm aang..uhh" Aang paused gathering his thoughts. Abruptly Zuko lets loose a huge gout of flame at him, but Aang dodges and flies away on a current of air. I frown at zuko and sigh.

Aang hops away from tree branch to tree branch and out sight. Zuko looks up to him with a thoughtful expression. I raise my eyebrows at him. Is he actually thinking of joining us, or is it something else?

The then walks over to the tree branch he was lying on. Zuko picks up my staph and hands it to me. I look to it feeling a hurt. He wants me to leave? I drop my head, my hair falling over my shoulders.

"You should probably get going soon." My eyebrows furrowed sadly. I directed my vision to my feet. Holding my hands close together I parted my lips.

"But I don't want to go...I like being with you." Zuko sighs and come closer to me. Wrapping his arm around my waist he begins waking with me. I place my hand on his back and tilt my head over to him.

"That was really brave...what you did. I don't know if I could do something like that. Prince zuko...you are amazing." He gives a small chuckle. I widened my eyes and looked over to him. Zuko stared back at me with the same look.

"What?!" His voice sounded almost giving into anger. I lowered my eyebrows. Puckering my lips I started to blush. Tugging on my hair I fiddled with it in my fingers.

"I've never heard you laugh before. It's so nice..." We kept walking though the swamp until zuko stopped. He set down his twin swords and mask. I watched as beneath a blanket of grass was his armor.

Zuko turned to me and gave a sideways frown. He looked to me awkward and uncomfortable.

"Umm, Sonam...I uh have to change."

"Alright." I closed my eyes and cross my arm. I can hear the sound of his clothes being thrown on the ground. My lips spread showing my teeth. I...want to look so bad. I bet zukos legs are even more muscular than his arms.

Ugh. That's such a horrible thought! I'm an airbender, I need to start acting like it. I began to hum trying to soften the situation. Still with my eyes closed I put my head down.

"So zuko, how...um, have you been? How's your uncle?" I really don't know what to say right now. I just need to distract myself from this embarrassing situation.

"My uncle is fine. And me, well..." he huffed. I opened my eyes to see he had his clothes on but not his armor. I frowned and stepped over to him. Picking up the brestplate I put it over his head. Tieing the knots I made sure it was not able to slip off.

Grabbing his shoulder guards I strapped thoes on as well. I grabbed the rest of his armor, the leg peices and tied those firmly around him. Taking a couple of steps back I looked him over he was tall, muscular, and very handsome.

What I noticed was his hair. It was not up in a pony tail like it always was. Zuko handed the red ribbon to me. I gently held his hair wrapping the final peice onto his hair. I smiled and held his face.

"There, what a perfectly beautiful Prince." Zuko smiled, looked away and blushed. His golden amber eyes stopped me for a moment. I wish, we could be together like this all the time. I grabbed zukos hand and rubbed it with my thumb.

"Zuko...are we a um...you know..." couple. I wanted to say couple. But of course, I said nothing. This is all very confusing. I though I had everything under conrol but I don't. Zuko frowned and crossed his arms.

"I don't know..." I looked away sadly. He never has a correct answer, or an answer I wanna hear. I dropped my arms leaving them swaying at my sides.

"So..you don't like?" Zuko turned to me frustrated and angry. His face is scrunched up into folds. And with a loud voice he yells.

"Well obviously I do, I mean why else would I be wanting to spend time with you?!" I shivered feeling his stress. Zuko grabbed the bridge of his noes. "Look, I really like you. But it's just hard for me because you're..."

He paused and stared at me. I gave him big, round eyes. I didn't mean to make him mad. I was just...I don't know. I wish I never asked him that.

"I know it's because of him. Aang is my brother, and I love him. But...I've realized, I do have attachments to you. It's strange, I'm caught between my brother, my only chance at my old life, and you."

"That's exactly how I feel!" Zuko exclaimed overly exaggerated. One of his hands was pressed against his chest harshly, the other was clenched in a fist. I sighed and looked away. Wrapping my arms around him I spoke.

"Well, that certainly doesn't change the way I feel about you, prince zuko." Zuko wrapped his arms around my back. Leaning his head on mine his voice came in soft.

"Me too, sky soarer sonam." I blushed, did he just...nickname me? I pushed my hair behind my shoulders. Letting out a giggle I opened my glider. Looking up to my handsome prince I grinned widely.

"We'll I'm off." He nodded with a small apparent smile. And with the power of my airbending I spring up into the sky. I wrapped my legs around the glider and sighed delightfully.

The time I just spent with zuko was, amazing. I can't wait to have another moment like that with him. He is so noble and compassionate it's hard to imagine him not in my life. Iroh was definitely right, I did...fall in love with him.


	17. Chapter 17

AN: Sorry for the long wait you guys, I was working on two different stories all at once. It was hard to get back into the swing of things with avatar but I tried. Please don't be mad...with what I came up with. I don't even know if my writing style is the same. Oh well. I will be updating again very soon! Now back to the story!

"Hey, Sonam!" Terry spoke waving his arms at me. I laughed loudly seeing his limbs become noodles. He gave me a friendly side hug holding onto me. "The boys and I we're going to go for a quick flight around the temple, wanna come?"

"You know it!" We both opened our gliders and took off. The rest of the guys joined us in the air. I looked to my left to see hui. He smiled and blushed acting somewhat bumbling. "Hello, hui! Nice day today isn't? The weather is just perfect for gliding!"

"Huh?" He shouted unbelievably loud towards me. With a large smile he spoke towards me. "Yeah very nice! And pretty...and, heroic...I mean! Uh! The sky is...blue like um...your eyes!" I give him a puzzled look. He is absolutely adorable.

"Hey hui! Check this out!" I stood atop of my glider pushing air back with my hands. Surfing on the clouds made my staph wobble below me. I closed my eyes and waved to him.

My glider, along with me began falling. I screamed closing my eyes. Gravity pulled me back down to earth. Letting out a few cries I screeched as loudly as I could. This is the end. Their is no way I'm getting out of this one alive.

I was then dropped into the arms of a muscular man. Huh? I opened my eyes to see hui hold me at his side. Oh thank you spirits! Oh thank you! Thank you! Thank you! I leaned my head on his chest. What a courageous young man.

Without actually moving my body and mind began to travel. I shut my eyes tightly creating my hands into fists. I was then teleported somewhere else. I looked around to notice something horrifying, it was the jail chamber.

"HELP! SOMEBODY PLEASE! AANG?! ZUKO?!" No one, is coming to rescue me. My breath quickened. The rapid movment of my frustrated body left me exhausted. The only thing I could hear was the sound of my thumping heart. The way it beat against my chest was nerve wrecking.

With my eyes already bugged out I looked to where a voice was coming from. I moaned to see admiral zhao. He looked rather proud with himself for catching me. I pulled against the chains desperately trying to escape.

"When I'm done with you, their will be nothing left. You will be broken in more ways than one. And, you will be mine. I should go ahead and take you right now." Zhao begain walking towards me. His figure became bigger.

"NO! NO..No please, don't.." The middle aged man grabbed at his buckle shaking it loose. He undid his bottem armor that covered his pants. And with a flick of his fingers he flung the pants right off of him. I viewed them falling to the ground slowly.

This...this can't be happening. Is he really going to do this? My body began to shake and shiver. I didn't know what to do, their is nothing I can do. My eyebrows came closer and closer together seeing Zhao undressed.

"Sonam, you're my little prisoner now. And I can do whatever I want with you." He viciously ripped off my pants exposing my small wrappings. His smirk grew ear to ear as he saw me. Zhao gripped onto my arms and threw me on the ground.

I started to cry. This is it. Everything I worked for, love, and tried to protect the most, will all be taken from me. Aang, Zuko, Hui. But most of all something that matters to all airbenders, our innocence, our virginity.

A tall dark shadow covered me like a blanket. I looked up with petrified eyes. Zhao had already taken off the rest of his upper body armor for more of a comfortable experience. He put his hands upon his hips.

"I have been wanting this since the moment I saw you. Today will be the day that you are broken. I will conquer you. Sonam will be no more only a sad, empty, pathetic air bender.." As Zhao began to remove his boxers I screamed out louder than ever before.

Opening my eyes, I grabbed onto my chest. Tossing my head around I looked at my surroundings. I was at the edge of the lake with the others. They all seemed to be awake and staring at me. I looked away for a moment then back to them.

"What is it?" Katara and Aang give each other glances. Sokka raises both hands and waves it off.

"Ahh! You guys, go ahead and tell her!" I looked to the water tribe boy dumbfounded. What, is he talking about? I put out my hands and yelled loudly.

"What!" They both give me frightened looks. Katara turns her head away from me but aang sighs. He looks straight at me with a worried expression.

"You're eyes were glowing." My jaw completely drops. Glowing? But..that can't be right. I almost can not believe him, but then again, aang doesn't lie. "Not like the avatar state, it was, orange and red and...scary."

I look to Aang utterly ashamed. I...scared him, my own brother. I groaned and trudged at my hair. Putting my hair peices on I readied myself for the day. I slipped on my gold arm band and tied my jacket around my waist.

"What are you doing Sonam? It's still pretty dark out." I grumbled and got my boots out from under my bag. Pulling them up on each leg I secured them carefully. I crossed my arms and put them on top of my knees.

"As much as I love sleeping, I think I'm gonna have to pass. I wouldn't want to risk scaring you again, and besides I don't want to rest unless it's peaceful." I sighed. "I'm going to go for a walk."

I picked up my staph to take with me just in case. I mean, you never know am I right? Walking off into a close by forest I sighed. My head was dipped lowley. I didn't mean to scare them. What am I doing?

Anyways, what was that dream about? I guess it just goes to show, I'm terrified of Admiral Zhao. I pray to the spirits that he does not make his way to me. If I ever see him, I would surely climb up a tree like a cat.

"How embarrassing would that be, The avatars sister, scared of her adversaries." A groan was made. "That is no way to act...not for me." I stated alound. My cyan eyes rolled to my left and right. No one was around.

"Maybe, it would be the right time to meditate." I said bending my knees. Standing up again, I clenched my fists. "But...everytime I try, it never goes out the way I expect. I wish I had someone smart to talk to."

Iroh, I thought. Pssh, typical. The first person to pop into my head would be him, but it could never happen. He is with zuko, the enemy. Well, technically he is Aang's ememy not mine. Actually, we have s mutual understanding for one another.

So, no Iroh. How about Aang? No, never! I am not admitting to him that I am scared. All of his respect for me would be thrown and dashed. He's the one who truly does believe me when I speak to him. Katara and sokka would never understand.

I pulled out my gold pendant to stare at it. It glimmered in the sunlight. Each time I saw its bright glow it would amaze me. Just how hui used to. I frowned and narrowed my eyes. What should I do, give me a sign, something.

"Sonam?" I heard Aang's small call from the right. Looking up I jumped pushing myself with my airbending. Leaping for a tree I swung from the branch with my upper arms. I smiled and jumped down right in front of the group.

"We're going to a village to see Aunt Wu and learn our fortunes. It could be fun." I shrugged my shoulders.

"Sounds good to me."

"Oh come on, fortunetelling is nonsense." While Sokka is speaking, Aang shreds the wrappings around an object. I look over to smirk at him. When Sokka finishes speaking, an umbrella opens in Aang's hand.

"What do ya know, an umbrella!" The sky darkens instantly and thunder is heard as it begins to pour rain. Katara smiles and waterbends the rain in a sparkling arc away from her head.

"That proves it." She and I run under the umbrella with Aang. I shake my head from the wet drops sprinkling it on both katara and Aang. The both give me a pout as I smile. Sokka holds an egg above his head to try and deflect the rain.

"No it doesn't, you can't really tell the future."

"I guess you're not really getting wet then."

The egg slips out of sokkas hands, it flies up into the air and lands back on his head. The four of us walk down a road. It is still pouring rain. Aang, Katara, and I are under the umbrella. Sokka is getting soaked.

"Of course she predicted it was gonna rain. The sky's been gray all day."

"Come on sokka, just cut your losses and you can come under the umbrella with us." I waved my hand to him. Sokka scoffed and pouted in my direction.

"Look, I'm going to predict the future now" he spoke making funny motions in an exaggerated voice. "It's going to keep drizzling." He folds his arms across his chest and assumes an expression of defiance. "See!" The rain instantly stops and the sun comes out. I chuckle at him.

"Not everyone has the gift, Sokka." I chuckled putting my hands on my hips. How silly of him. We began walking uphill. The air suddenly became windy. I shivered and held my arms together.

Aang put away his orange umbrella. Handing it to me I smiled and tossed it up onto appas saddle. It's strange how this fortune thing works. Was it real? Hmm. Maybe, if it is I could ask some questions that I've needed answers to.

I suppose the first question would be, what is my destiny, who am I? What am I? With the ability to bend all the elements I couldn't be another avatar. That's impossible. So..this question is very necessary for myself, and my brother, and the world.

We followed a dirt path up the hill to a snow capped mountain village. I gaped at the large land carvings. I've seen mountains before, but not active volcanos. Will it ever erupt any time soon? It shouldn't or else they wouldn't have built a town here.

Walking through a green wooden arc the four of us entered the towns main gate. It seemed to be earth kingdom controled. That's a big relief. If the fire nation was here...I don't know what would happen.

Katara stops in front of a door. Their are plenty of shops around, this must be the village square. In front of the circular door of one of the buildings, some sort of herald dressed in black greets us.

"Aunt Wu is expecting you."

"Really?" Katara says in awe. I smile and walk in right after Aang. The man slides the door closed behind us. We walk though a well decorated corridor. The windows let in bright yellow lights from outside. We stopped at a door and took off our shoes.

The four of us were kindly guided into the room by the mean. My eyes scan the room to see cloth banners, large paintings, and a cozy wood interior. How quaint. A grin was spead across my face when a young girl with huge hair braids entered from the opening on the left.

"My name is Meng and I'm Aunt Wu's assistant." She speaks calmly with her hands together. I wave at her kindly. Her eyes go wide once she sees Aang. Wait what? I look over to him as he wears an unenthusiastic facial expression and slightly hunched over posture.

"Well hello there." She says to him looking on dreamily. I grin, crossing my arms I turn to Aang. He rubs his nose for a moment.

"Hello." Meng shows us to the pillows. Sweet. Never had these back in the air temple either. Aang, Katara, and I take a seat on the pillows. She eventually walks in front of Aang.

"Can I get you some tea, or some of Aunt Wu's special bean curd puffs?"

"I'll try a curd puff."

"I'd like some tea please." I said softly raising my hand. Meng gives me and sokka the heisman causing us both to slouch in displeasure.

"Just a second." She bends down to address Aang. You would think she has an obsession with this boy. "So what's your name?"

"Aang."

"That rhymes with Meng! And you've got some pretty big ears, don't you?" I couldn't help but chuckle. You know who else had big ears? Our father! He actually has given Aang a lot of his physical characteristics.

"I... guess..."

"Oh, don't be modest. They're huge!" Sokka spreads his arms wide to demonstrate just how huge they are, as Aang looks angrily at Sokka. He puts his hands over his ears as if to smash them down to an acceptable size. I held in my giggles the best I could.

"Well Aang, it is very nice to meet you. Very nice."

"Likewise." Meng exits, looking back slyly out of the corner of her eye, presumably at Aang. Strange. I can't see how she already seems to have a crush on him. Their is no such thing as love at first sight. The four of us are seated on the pillows comfortably.

"I can't believe we're here in the house of nonsense."

"Try to keep an open mind, Sokka. There are things in this world that just can't be explained. Wouldn't it be nice to have some insight into your future? " katara is right. I can't explain how I bend all the elements no one can.

"It would be nice to have some bean curd puffs." And tea. Katara looks annoyed at this. I down in front of me. Just under my feet laid my air bending staph. I gazed at its wood seeing the way each crevice went. My eyes followed it then stopped when I saw something carved in the side.

'Sky soarer sonam'. Wait...isn't that the nickname zuko had given me? I blushed...that's really, sweet but, is this ment to be a compliment or an insult? I don't care. I'm just glad that he has acknowledged me for what I truly am, an airbender.

That's also the problem though. What happens if he trys to capture Aang? What am I to do then? Fight him? I don't want to do that. I want to be his friend, I like zuko. I would never want to hurt him. But what can I do when he is trying to take all that I love? Maybe this fortune lady will help me.

Meng appears with a tray of refreshments. My eyes lit up and a smile is spread across my face. I am parched! She brings the tray over to us, her eyes are fixed on Aang. Wow, this is a really bad crush.

She trips and almost dumps the food on Aang, but he helps steady her grip on the tray. His hands now hold hers as they together hold the tray. They share a moment looking into each other's eyes. I sigh. Good thing that the tea was not spilled. Meng blushed.

"Enjoy your snack." She exits rushing away from us. I raise my eyebrows. That was certainty...unexpected. sokka takes the tray from aang and puts it in his lap. I reach over and grab a cup of tea. This is so fresh! I can almost taste the steam from the leaf of which it was made.

An old woman comes from the back and stands in front of us. Aunt Wu I pressume? I smile. She looks to be a harmless, kind old lady. I bet she can tell me what's to become of my future. Aunt Wu has her hands in her sleves and speaks.

"Welcome young travelers. Now, who's next? Don't be shy." I lightly pull at my hair pieces very embarrassed. I can't come across too eager..I'd look like a dork. It would be suspicious. I glance over at aang as both boys look uninterested.

"I guess that's me." Katara runs off to follow Aunt Wu. I watch as they both enter the sliding door to the right. Katara didn't look weird. Well, she never does. Katara is always beautiful. I wish I could be more like her. She did say that we would have a water tribe traditions day.

"Not bad. Not bad. Mmmm!" Sokka says with a mouths full of food. I gag at this sight. Eating has to be the worst human essentials we are born with. It is so disgusting. He offers some puffs to Aang just to have him pushing puffs away.

"I'm good on puffs. So...what do you think they're talking about back there?" I lowered my tea cup to my legs.

"Boring stuff, I'm sure. Love. Who she's going to marry. How many babies she's gonna have." Love? This is just what I was looking for. That settles it, I'm going to ask her. Aang grew more alarmed at each of Sokka's pronouncements.

"Yeh... dumb stuff like that..." Aang looks around axiously as he bites his fingernails. I glance at aang to see his eyes wide. "Well, I have to find a bathroom!" He's acting very strange. He must be up to something weird. I sigh...that's none of my business.

I lifted the cup of tea to my lips. Parting them slowly, I pressed the warm glass against my skin. The steam and heat from the tea had rised up to my face. After giving a small blow to the liquid I took a sip making sure not to burn myself.

Sokka growls as momo grabs the bowl of puffs and runs off. He huffs and leans his face in both of his hands. Lifting his brow a bit he looks over to me.

"Don't tell me you believe this stuff, too." I turn to him slightly indifferent. Is he still skeptical about this? I furrowed my eyebrows. "It's all a scam! Don't get too invested in this idea sonam." But if not this...then what sort of understanding will I have?

"I'm not sure I do. I've never looked into reading the future stuff. I mean...I guess I sort of jumped into the future but, that's just unexplainable. It was a spiritual thing that shouldn't be questioned, and neither should this."

Sokka streightens his back out. Now sitting upright, he puts his hands on his hips and shakes his head at me. I give him a sour look and stick my tounge out at him. I turn my head over as aang walks back with his arms out as if he has heard good news.

"Looks like someone had a pretty good bathroom break." Aang stops with his hands at his side. He widens his eyes almost confused at what sokka had said. He put his thumb up pointing behind him.

"Yeh, when I was in there..."

"Ew! Gross...let's just stop right their aang." He tucked his lips in and looked at me directly. With bug eyes he nods hos head at me. Good thing I stopped it before his story got too inappropriate. No. Aang would never. From behind him Aunt Wu and Katara enter.

"Who's next?" Sokka sighs and stands. With his hands on his hips he stretches his back out.

"Okay, let's get this over with." Aunt Wu looks unhappily at Sokka. Her eyelids are lowered giving a disinterested look. I give a big smile to her and then back to sokka.

"Your future is full of struggle and anguish, most of it self inflicted."

"But, you didn't read my palms or anything!" Sokka lifts his arms and shoulders very confused with the old women. She lowers an eyebrow and then the other.

"I don't need to...it's written all over your face." Sokka gives a displeased look. I couldn't help but burst out into laughter. That is hilarious! My deep womanly voice began to squeek and wheez. I coughed trying to stop myself. I hate my laugh. "You then, come with me."

Both Aang and Aunt wu leave the room. Katara watches them as they leave. She smiles and sits down at her temporarily acclaimed pillow. I put my half empty cup of tea in front of me. Grabbing my knees I look over at her with a large grin.

"So...how did it go?" She smiles and shuts her eyes. Katara puts her hands together, speaking gently.

"Great!" I give her a tumbs up as we giggle. At my side sokka gives a groan of disgust. We both turn to give him a angry stare. He gives it back to us. Then I feel a hand on my shoulder. "Maybe you can ask her about the nightmares you've been having."

I look to katara quickly replaying the images in my head. That brought the questions up again. Why do I keep thinking about him? Zuko said he would protect me...but what if he doesn't? What will zhao do to if he captures me? Why am I so afraid of him?

"I don't know..." katara frowned at me. I really don't want to get too into it. Just the thought of him brings up that image. His rough hands sliding down onto his hips...preparing himself for. I lowered my head. I can't do it.

"Do you want to talk about it?" I brought my knees up to my chest and crossed my arms. I wish she wouldn't look at me. I don't want them to see me like this, so weak. Sadly the brown bangs just above my eyebrows were not long enough to cover my face.

"No..."


	18. Chapter 18

"No..." I replied in a whisper. The young water tribe girl gave me a look of despair. Why have I upset her, she had nothing to be sad about. As I looked at katara I couldn't help but notice her gleaming blue eyes. She reminds me of hui, so worried.

The two thick ponytails at the sides of my face hung. My hands were wrapped around my center. I really do miss him, hui. He was so sweet and caring. I feel like if he were here with me now we would have already travled the world together.

We talked about it a lot. I unfortunately, was bound to the air temple by my stick mother. It must have really made her mad when I left. Hui and I were only together for a short time, about 2 months, maybe more than that. It all seemed so fast...

I really wish things would go back to normal, but with the fire nation after us what can I do? They have an entire army and a king with them. I felt so ready for this when I was training at the airtemple. I was...very mistaken. What a fool.

How could I possibly protect the avatar when I can't even protect myself? Where did my confidence go? I certainly know I'm powerful enough, I just don't know if I can do it, if I can...keep him alive. No. No! I have to think about what's best for Aang right now.

I gave a collected look and breathed in. Aang and Aunt Wu came in from the room. I turned my head with my hands in my lap. She removed her hand from his back and put both of them back in her sleeves.

"Alright, who's next?" I dipped my head to her and raised my hand. Putting the weight on my palms I leaned forward in a crouch. Jumping onto my feet I stepped over the empty cup of tea. I walked passed Aang and began to follow the old woman to the back.

As we strolled down the well lit hall I focused my eyes forward, gritting my teeth. I'm ready to serve him. Aang is everything to me. He is my family, he is the reason I live...why I am here now. I can't let the fire nation or men get in the way of that.

We made a left turn and entered a new room. On the floor displayed burning candles and two pillows. I made my way over and took a seat. I crossed my legs and leaned on my hands. She joined me and sat very close.

"Lend me your hand." I outstretched my arm and gave her my right hand. She began to examine my palm. I watched as she gazed at each little crease and crevice in my skin. "You have very unstable emotions is that correct?"

"Yeah...it's even worse that my bending acts with my emotions. I can contol the elements sometimes but...then it just becomes out of my command." He gave me a small nod and continued glaring at my hand.

"You're health isn't doing so good. Perhaps it is your eating habits, young airbender?" I pouted snd looked away. She has a point, but..it's tradition. I can't change it. "You need to work on getting yourself to a regular nutritious eating schedule."

"I have been a little hungry.." she nodded again and traced her finger over the bottem of my hand. "What does that one say?"

"This line tells me your fate." My eyes gleamed becoming more interested. "It says that you shall be faced with great danger and challenged in a large battle. It will determine what and who you are. The name you are given will be heard though out history..wether that be good or bad is up to your decisions."

"So what you're saying is that my face of with the Fire Lord will make or break by reputation? Is it with the fire lord or someone else? Can you tell when this fight will happen?"

"You will have many encounters that will give you a chance to make your mark on the world." So more than one fight will influence who I am? This is so confusing. I sighed. I have no idea who it will be with the Fire Lord, Zhao, or Zuko...spirits I hope it's not Zuko. I love him. I gasped.

"Wait um...if it's not to much trouble could you tell me about my love line?"

"No trouble at all." I stared at the old woman and watched her read from my hand. "You will have a deep passionate love with more than one man. One will pass over you. The ethnicities that you lean towards are fire nation and air nomad?" I blushed and yanked my hand away from her.

"I don't necessarily go for anyone. I just fall in love with whoever I'm in love with." She gave me an unconvincing nod which made me pout. "Wait what do you mean with more than one man? One relationship I have will work out and the other won't?"

"Yes, it seems that way."

"This is so confusing...I have only had two boyfriends I guess. One is not really with me at the moment and the other..I'm not suppose to be with. You see, he is sort of the uh, of fire nation decent but I really do love him. I've been told that he's the enemy. Do you have any advice?"

"Hmm. Let me see. Never let the people around you dictate who you can and can not be with. No one can. True love will capture you sooner than you think." I raised my eyebrows. I find it odd how she just had to use the word 'capture'. I sighed.

"I understand. Thank you, Aunt Wu." Gracefullt standing up I gave the wise old woman a bow. She stood up to give it right back at me. Both the fortune teller and I left the room and walked down the hall. I wasn't told much that I didn't know already, but it did make me remember something important.

I waved to my friends as I walked out into the main room. They nodded to me and stood up. Sokka took his time to stretch out his back. We were led back to the hall to put our shoes back on. I grabbed my boots and pulled each of them up my legs roughly.

The four of us walked out of the building greeting appa outside. I smiled to him and walked close. I pushed my hand up his head petting his soft loosen fur. What I would give to have my have bison. I was restricted from owning one because mother said they were too wild.

"Well, now you got to see for yourselves that fortunetelling is just a big, stupid hoax." Sokka said stomping angrily with his hands creating fists. Katara crossed her arms at her brother.

"You're just saying that because you're going to make yourself unhappy your whole life." Sokka exploded throwing his arms in the air. We all stopped to watch him. He quickly brought his hands down giving a sneer.

"That woman is crazy! My life will be calm, and happy and joyful!" Sokka gets more upset with each of his successive pronouncements. He ends by kicking a small stone off the ground which ricochets off a nearby sign and hits him the head, knocking him on his behind. I chuckle. "That doesn't prove anything!"

"Well, I liked my predictions. Certain things are going to turn out very well." She holds her hands together in a gesture of hope. I smile to her. She must have gotten a very good reading. Maybe love. My eyes rolled over to gaze at aang crossed his arms and gives katara a big grin

"They sure are."

"Why, what did she tell you?"

"Some stuff. You'll find out." Aang unwraps his arms and puts them behind hid head. I roll my eyes away from him. I take it they both got strange predictions, all I got was advice. Sokka might be right about the whole scam thing.

As we walk down the long street we enter the village square. A large crowd has gathered at its center where a covered stage resides. The gang and I approach the crowd from the rear. I take notice of the shaped clouds up above. Most of the people standing around are also looking up in silence.

"What's with the sky?"

"We are waiting for Aunt Wu to come and read the clouds to predict the fate of the whole village." I turn to hear a man answer kataras question. Aang points up to the clouds catching kataras affections

"That cloud looks like a fluffy bunny." The old man crosses his arms at Aang's statement.

"You better hope that's not a bunny, the fluffy bunny cloud forecasts doom and destruction." He says gesturing his arms out getting lower and lower. I furrow my eyebrows. This is really something else.

"Do you even hear yourself?" The old man stabds straight up and looks annoyed at Sokka. I walk up to another crowd member in front of the group. Clasping my hands other I began to speak.

"What can Aunt Wu do about the volcano exactly?" She grins and keeps her hands in her sleves.

"The cloud reading will tell us if Mount Makapu will remain dormant for another year or if it will erupt." She faces forward again to look at the stage. I turn back to my friends and shrug my shoulders. Sokka crosses his arms and giggles, this stops however when the old man continues talking.

"We used to have a tradition once a year of going up the mountain to check the volcano ourselves, but ever since Aunt Wu moved to the village twenty years ago we have a tradition of not doing that."

"I can't believe you would trust your lives to that crazy old woman's superstition." He spits unbelievably. Katara holds his shoulder and puts her finger over her lips.

"Shhhh! She's coming!" Aunt Wu and her herald approach the villagers and us. We all step out of our way allowing both of them a path. ut to an overhead shot of the village square that shows the large staircase that Aunt Wu has just ascended.

The large crowd has parted to allow Aunt Wu access to the little stage. Cut to Aang and Katara, Aang with Momo perched on his head. The crowd begins to clap and cheer. I raise my eyebrows. She hasn't done anything yet. Meng shows up suddenly next to Aang.

I walk away from them trying to get a better listen. Aunt Wu stops now on the stage. She bows, draws breath and holds up her hands to the sky. I bend my neck and look up to where she is pointing. Their is an arrow shaped cloud. Aunt Wu examins a open book in her hands.

"Bending arrow cloud... good crops this year, nice big harvest. Wavy moon shape cloud... let's see... gonna be a great year for twins. And a cumulus cloud with a twisted nob coming off the end of it... the village will not be destroyed by the volcano this year!"

The crowd goes wild. My arms jerked up in shock. Katara ran past me up to the stage to gret Aunt Wu once again. She really is optimistic to this stuff. I gazed at the crowd, they all seemed so happy, this has to mean that her fortunes are for real.

As Aunt Wu walk off with her assistant. I watched them as they passed me up. The old woman has a smile plastered on her face. This fortune telling thing is strange but..it's her way of life and I should try to understand it.

Sokka, Aang, and I began to stroll around the plaza. To our right side were a dingy green and yellow colored apartments. I stared for a moment before turning my eyes to the water tribe boy as he was stomping. I grumbled and crossed my arms. Someone's in a bad mood.

"I can't believe all these saps. Someone really needs to scream some sense at them."

"And that someone is going to be you isn't it?" Sokka nodded with a huff in reply. I narrowed my eyes at him. "So what if Aunt Wu is wrong? It is none of yoyr consern. Just leave them alone, they seem happy enough"

"Not for long. I'm gonna prove Aunt Wu's predictions are nonsense." I let my arms dangle in disbelief. Sokka rudly turns and grabs nearby man. "Hey, you. I bet Aunt Wu told you to wear those red shoes, didn't she?"

"Yeah, she said I'd be wearing red shoes when I met my true love." Sokka puts his hand on his chin.

"Uhuh. And how many times have you worn those shoes since you got that fortune?"

"Everyday." He answered with a smile on his face. I giggle putting my arm on Aang's shoulder. Sokka throws his arms out in front of him, demonstrating his anger and frustration.

"THEN OF COURSE IT'S GOING TO COME TRUE!"

"Really? You think so?" He grabs sokkas hands in amazement. I chuckle quietly hoping no one hears. "I'm so excited!" Sokka kicks a stone on the ground. It hits a duck which soon flys up onto Sokka's shoulders and starts to annoy him. He crawls away with the duck expressing its displeasure loudly.

Aang and I continued to follow sokka on his journey of foiling Aunt Wu's fortunes. I shook my head thinking of the water tribe boys advances. His attempts were pitiful. Each time he went up to someone, he had lost more and more of his mind.

"I don't care what Aunt Wu told you, you have to take a bath sometime!" He yelld at the filthy man. He simply smiles and grunts his acknowledgement of Sokka's shouting. He turns and walks away in a cloud of dirt and dust. I release my scrunched expression and turn to sokka.

"It's not going to work no matter how many times you try." Sokka gives me a frown and clenches his fists. I scoff and put my hands up. "Do whatever you want. I'm going to see Aunt Wu."

"Don't trust her, Sonam! Something really bad is going to happen I just know it." He stated loudly enough for me to hear. I shook my head back and fourth. What does sokka know? Nothing about fortune telling. It's a old art that he could not understand.

Bricks were scattered below my feet to create a random pattern on the road. I stared down at it with squinted eyes. Their were some going vertical and horizontally. They were very tan and large in size. I lifted my head hoping not to bump into anyone.

Continuing to walk past the apartments I realized that I was humming. A small tune was being played in my head, along with high pitched notes. Where did this come from? The strings of a ukulele were played in my ears. I raised my head and turned around.

A little boy sat on the ground playing a small instrument. I raised my eyebrows and walked over to him. How intriguing. The music that was created from him was.. lovely. Just as his fingers plucked the stings on the ukulele he stopped.

"I'm selling instruments, would you like one?" I smiled and nodded my head making a noise. He turned to a wooden crate next to him. A gasp was pulled from me when I saw all of the instuments, most of them were very small in size. "Their isn't much left, the people really love music."

"Yes, I see. You don't by any chance want to sell that ukulele do you? It's the instrument of my soul." He groaned and held onto it tightly. The way that he quickly went sour made my grin drop. "I guess you love it too, huh?" He nodded continually gripping the object.

"Very well..." I said with a softer voice trying to calm the boy down. I gave the boy a warm smile. His protective withdrawal shouldn't last long. He lowered his shoulders to smile back at me. I kneeled down gazing into the crate. "I think I'll take this." I pulled out a long, wooden flute.

"That will be 10 coins please." I shoved my hand in my right pocket. Inside I could feel many coins. Pulling them out I found two water tribe coins and seven earth kingdom ones. I put the water tribe coins away and from my left side pocket I brought out three more that were earth kingdom.

"Here. That's all the earth kingdom money I have." He nodded and held out his hand accepting the money. I gave him the coins, quickly he put them away and handed me the instrument. I held the item remembering how well hui had played this. "Cool..."

"Alrighty, have a nice day!" I waved to him keeping my eyes glued to the object. It looked a lot like what hui used to have. We did play together at the choir. I wonder if I could play it as good as him. Maybe some of that awesome flute playing power rubbed off on me.

I stopped in front of Aunt Wu's house seeing katara and Aang. Giving a large grin I ran up to them.

"Guys, look what I just bought!" They both raise their eyes closely observing the object. "It's a flute! I haven't seen one of these since I was at the southern air temple!" Aang smiled to me lifting his shoulders a bit. "Let's see how well I can play!"

I pushed my lips against the tip and began to blow into the instrument. A big huff of air made the notes screech booming. Pushing the holes with my fingers I tried my very best to even out the sounds. Katara and Aang both groaned and covered their ears. I stopped.

"Hehe. Not very good I suppose. Woodwind wasn't really my category, it was more so strings. Oh well, I guess I need more practice." Katara and Aang looked to each other with frightened faces. "But right now I need to see Aunt Wu."

They both walked away frightfully. Hmm. I wonder what their problem is. I shurgg my shoulders and lightly tap on the door. The door abruptly slides open showing me an angry Aunt Wu.

"What is it now!" I blink standing very still. Was I too loud? She slighed and opened the door more. "Oh, it's just you young airbender. Come in and have a seat." I walked into the house and sat down on the floor. Pulling off my shoes I spoke to the old woman.

"I wanted to know more about what kind of man I'm going to end up being with, and sort of...if you knew something about spirits." Aunt Wu dipped her head a bit looking to me more closley as I put my flute next to my shoes.

"Oh, how interesting! I should be able to pass you a bit of insight on the troubles that you are having." I nodded my head and stood up. She put her hands back into her sleeve and lead me down the hallway. Entering the same room from before we took a seat on the comfortable cushions.

"I was wondering if you could give me a description of my future husband. I want to know exactly what kind of man he is." I spoke with a lowered brow. Aunt Wu nodded to me and opened her hand.

"Let me see your left hand, dear." I pulled up my arm fromvmy side and stretched it out to her. Aunt Wu carefully took it and began to gaze at my palm. He traced a line in my hand. "He is very tall, muscular, and has lots of facial hair." I raised my head looking to Aunt Wu shocked.

"Facial hair? Like a beard? Are you sure you got that right?"

"Sweetie, it's right here plain as day." I nodded my head in response to her. So, zuko will probably grow out a beard one day? I don't remember him being stubbly at all. But this is in the future correct?

"And anything else?" She returned her eyes to my lightly tan colored hand. I felt as her finger traced over more of the creases on my skin.

"He has a terrible temper, but is very willing to fight for your love. It seems like a very one sided relationship but it will fix itself in the end." I squinted my eyed at her. How are Zuko and I one sided? Does that mean he..really doesn't love me? No. That can't be. I shook my head trying to erase the thought.

"What about spirits? Do you know anything about them?" She shook her head silently. I looked down to a burning candle on the floor. "You see I was wondering if I could meet someone their. I wanted to talk to him. I don't know why..but I just have a feeling he's there. I also keep having dreams about him."

"Explain these dreams to me." I looked up to Aunt Wu with big eyes. My eyebrows shook in fear before I inhaled, calming myself down. Clutching my hands, I leaned forward wanting to spill my heart out to her.

"Well, first their are these dreams of my old boyfriend. He turned into a...I can't even say. A monster. He wanted to kill me, I don't know why. And he was much older. The other scary dream I had was this fire nation man chaining me up. He wanted to hurt me too, but in a different way..."

Aunt Wu looked to me with hurt eyes. She sighed lowering her gaze. Great, even she doesn't want to look at me. I closed my eyes making a tear flow out. I began to sniffle aloud. She suddenly grabbed my hand, caressing it slowly.

"These dreams...arn't your future, honey. This isn't going to happen." I lifted my eyes to get a veiw of her. She opened her arms for me. I quickly accepted her hug and stayed in her arms. "You are scared for your survival yes, but their is nothing to be afraid of."

"Sooner or later I have to face the fire nation man..." I sat back in my pillow cushion. Unfolding my legs under me I crossed them, putting my hands on my knees. The way my tears fell were heavy. I can't go on like this.

"Now I'm scared of him and I don't know why. I shouldn't be so afraid because I need to fight him. It's what I live for, to protect my brother. But...but how can I do that when I'm too scared of him?" I sniffled and rubbed my nose stopping it from leaking.

"He may be just your little brother to you, but he is also the avatar. Have more faith in him. I'm sure he can do things just fine without you." I clenched fingers closed and my teeth. I jumped up to stand.

"But I'm not doing it for him! I'M-I'm DOING IT FOR ME!" I yelled at her letting more of myself go. I gasped as the fire around me erupted and just barely touched the ceiling. I gasped and lowered my body back onto my pillow. "Without Aang I would be all alone in the world. He's everything to me."

"I understand, young airbender." She said patting my shoulder. I looked uo at her feeling very guilty.

"I'm so sorry for yelling at you." She shook her hand at me.

"No. No. I can tell from the moment you walked in that you had bottled up your true feelings. It's good for you to get them out once and a while, even if it's only to me." She says giving me a smile. I give it back her and stand up. I took a bow

"Thank you again, so much for helping me." She nodded. I rushed out of the door and went back into the hall way. Picking up my boots I slid them up my legs, making sure to tuck my yellow baggy pants inside of them. I grabbed my flute and walked outside.

Staring down at I spread out my fingers, feeling the wood in my hands. It was very rough and was a bid rigidly but I liked it. I smiled feeling the texture of each line inside the instrument. I plucked a small piece of wood that was sticking out.

I returned my eyes back out in front of me as I was going to bump into someone. I glared and saw a crowd of villagers looking up into the sky. What now? Near the rear of the crowd I saw sokka. I pouted and ran up to him.

"What's going on?"

"Aang and katara took appa up into the clouds to change Aunt Wu's prediction. She was wrong about the volcano, it's going to explode and cover the whole town in lava! The villagers just won't listen to reason." I widened my cyan eyes.

"Did you say Aang was up there with katara? I have to help them!" Just as I was about to run sokka took hold of my hand.

"No! They're already up there, their is no point of you going too. Also, I think your glider was strapped to appas saddle." I frowned and grumbled to myself. I can't just stand by and do nothing. "Don't worry, they'll be fine."

"How can you not worry? I jus-" sokka interrupted me.

"I worry about katara all the time. Just because she's a bender doesn't mean she can handle anything. But I do let her do things on her own, and if she needs me, I'm always here for her." I let my shoulders drop. Sokka might be a goofball but he does have his moments.

"You're right." He out his hands on his hips with a smirk.

"Yeah, I know. Now come on! Let's go get Aunt Wu!" I nodded to sokka as we both started running. We found the old woman taking a strole not too far from the plaza. "Hurry, it's an emergency!" Sokka said with a look of fright on his face. He pulled her up to the stage pointing to the sky. "Look! Something is happening in the clouds."

"That's very strange. It shouldn't... Oh my!" She shouted in shock, covering her face. I raised my eyes up to the clouds to see a new skull shaped cloud that Aang and Katara have created. I turn my body to the mountains, it spewed smoke into the air. From out of no where comes Katara and Aang.

I smiled seeing my brother unharmed. He nodded to me and walked up to the stage. Adressing the crowd he spoke.

"We can still save the village if we act fast. Sokka has a plan." He puts his arm out returning the audience to him.

"Lava is gonna flow downhill to this spot. If we can dig a deep enough trench we can channel all the lava away from the village to the river." He says making a thousand gestures for his words. I turn back to Aang as he speak.

"If any of you are earthebenders come with me."

"Everybody else grab a shovel" their is an explosion sounds that catches everyone of guard. I wheeze trying to catch my breath. The rumbling of the ground made me unsteady. I felt my head start to spin. Come on, we've gotta hurry!"

The crowd around me disperses like lightning. I look around me almost confused as to what had happened. Aang jumps off of the stage and away from the podium to grab me.

"Are you okay?" I give a small noise to him regaining my balance. He grabs my hand getting me full attention. "Come on we need to help them." Aang lets go of my hand and air bends away from me. I began sweating trying to catch up with him.

I pushed the flute into my pocket and met everyone at the ground outside of town. Appa and the townspeople labor to dig the trench, using both earthbending and manual means. I jump down and begin digging with my shovel. Another explosion shifts me around. I hyperventilate seeing the mountain again, now spewing lava.

"Dig faster! Dig faster!" Sokka chants returning me back to the dirt. And with all of the strength I have, I dig more and more into the ground. I turn my head to see one of the earthbending twin finally connects the trench to the river.

"Everyone needs to evacuate! We'll come for you when it's safe!" Aang yells aloud for everyone to hear. Everyone runs. I jump up out of the trench to Aang and stagger around before falling on my face.

"Where do you want me champ?" I asked forcing a smile on my face. Aang picks me up from the ground and puts my arm over his shoulder.

"I want you to stay with appa. You dont look so good." My vision begins to grow slightly blurry.

"What are you talking about..aang?" I question confused as to whether I'm talking to him or someone else. He frowns and picks me up. Quickly he jumped over to appa and places me in his saddle. I lay my head against a sleeping back. My eyes begin to flutter.

"Take care of her, buddy." Aang says giving the bison a pet. He runs off towards the trench. Appa begins walking in the opposite direction. The sky above me becomes dark with smork filled clouds. I gasp and watch the world has taken on the eerie red tinge of the lava.

Another explosion rocks the village. The flying bision on the other hand, stays still onto the ground. My worried eyes look up to see burning ejecta raining down in addition to the ash. I cover my eyes and roll over on my side. Please don't burn.

Appa growls loudly, almost as if he was telling me, it's okay. My eyes begin to close. I then shut them feeling my body slow down.

After a gew hours I am woken up by a pair of hands shaking my shoulder. I open my eyes to see Aang in front of me. He gives me a smile and let's go of me.

"I wanted to make sure you were okay." I gave him a grin and sat up. With my hand on my stomach I groaned.

"Yeah I'm okay. I guess I just do not do well around volcanos." He gives a chuckle and looks down at something. He picks up a book from appas saddle and jumps down to where Aunt Wu and the people have assembled. Aang stands in front of Aunt Wu to address her, offering her back the book. Aang sheepishly looks at the ground.

"By the way, we kind of borrowed your book."

"So you messed with the clouds did you!" She grabs the book in anger and Aang cringes. In the background, Katara looks guilty, while Sokka smiles and points at her, indicating that she was in on the cloud manipulation too. Aunt Wu begins to laugh. "Very clever!"

"No offense, but I hope this taught everyone a lesson about not relying too much on fortunetelling."

"But Aunt Wu predicted the village wouldn't be destroyed, and it wasn't. She was right, after all." Sokka gets right in the Calm Man's face and sneers.

"I hate you." Katara takes Sokka by the shoulders. "It's ok, Sokka. Everything's gonna be all right." She guids him up onto appa. I watch as both water tribe members climbed onto the bison. Sokka takes a seat next me and crossed his arms. I give a nasaly huckle at him.

Katara is at Appa's reigns. Meng stands in front of Appa. I wave my hand at Aang urging him to come on. He jumps using his airbending onto appa with us. I smile and crawl over to him. Giving him a deep hug I squeeze my arms around his body.

"Goodbye everyone! It was so nice to meet you! Take care, Meng." I let go of Aang and hold his hands.

"Take care!" Katara whips appas reins making him turns away and fly up into the sky. I sigh and sit back onto the saddle. The cold wind starts to blow against our hair and clothesn I stare at Aang as he crosses his arms and looks into the sky, I do the same.

My cyan eyes meet the light blue sky. Thin white clouds were randomly spread around up above us. I put my hands in my lap and smiled down at myself. Even though I really love Aang, it might be time that he did things himself.

AN: I would really like to see more reviews please :)!


	19. Chapter 19

AN: Finally, right!? Sorry I've been very late, in the summer I was working on a different fan fiction that I started a year ago. I decided to come back to this one though, since it seems to be my most popular. I redesigned Sonam and will be drawing her digitally from now on! I also gave her a voice. If she were in the show, she'd be voiced by Rebecca Shoichet. I made sort of a reference to a character that she plays. *cough cough* sunset shimmer *cough* that's all you guys. Please reveiw.

* * *

Air was blown into my flute. I tapped my fingers onto the holes creating small squeaking noises. Every note that was produced jumped up steps, creating a cringe worthy sound. I groaned and looked at the flute with upset eyes.

"Just stop playing, it sounds terrible." Sokka said annoyed, making me look up. Katara hit his shoulder.

"Sokka!"

"No. He's right. I'm no good at this instrument. I should quit now before I make everyone sick to death of me." Katara gave me a compassionate look. I giggled and held the instrument in my hands. "Well, no point in trying to play this unless someone can teach me."

"That is a flute right?" Aang says pointing to the object in my hands. I lend it to him. "I used to be involved in a music group back at the southern air temple." He spoke rubbing the mouth piece on a small white cloth.

"Really? And you played the flute? Can you teach me?" He smiled and rubbed his neck bashfully.

"Well...I can't really teach you, but I can do this!" He presented the flute to us and began to play. Beautiful light notes were emitied when he began to tap the holes. My jaw dropped. The rest of us looked on with disbelief. He is way better than me. I gave a pout.

"That was great Aang!" Katara said giving him a small round of applause. I crossed one arm over my chest and put my hand against my cheek.

"Yes well...I suppose it was alright." Aang gave a huge grin and shrugged his shoulders at me. I smirked and put him in a head lock. I rubbed my hand across his bald head. Aang grabbed my hand taking it off of him. What a great kid.

We continued to walk through the forest. I watched as the trees began to grow smaller. This is odd. Their large centers began to grow smaller until they were nothing but shrubs. Their must be a stopping point somwhere.

Presumably nearby, a water tribe blade has been stuck in the ground in a forested area. Aang picks up something that makes a metal sound. I turn around walk back over to see him hold up a blade. Sokka soon follows up behind him

"Hey look! A sword made out of a whale's tooth." Sokka grabbing it quickly and stares down at it with wide eyes.

"Lemme see that." Sokka walks forward, examining the blade. "This is a water tribe weapon." He turns his head over his left shoulder to look at Aang and I. "See if you can find anything else." We both nod our heads.

"Did someone lose something?" Katara says tapping on my shoulder.

"Nope." Aang looks in a bush and answers katara.

"No, we found something." I stood up from my spot on the ground and cross my arms. Sokka kneels down to the ground. He brushed away some leaves from a broken arrow on the ground. He picks it up and inspects it. More water tribe weapons.

"It's burned." He throws it away and walks over to a tree with burn marks. "There was a battle. Water tribe warriors ambushed a group of firebenders." He looks down at the ground and begins to walk downhill as he interprets the signs left in the earth.

"The firebenders fought back, but the warriors drove them down this hill..." He runs down the hill. The rest of us quickly following him in tow. They soon come to a sunny beach. I watch as the surf breaks against rugged rocks causing the water to crash.

"So then what happened?" Aang says spreading his arms out.

"I don't know. The trail ends here." I turn to see an old water tribe ship at the bank. My eyes became wide with curiousity. I airbendt my body up, jumping. I landed next to the boat and placed my hand against it. Hmm.

"Look at this." I spoke with an entranced voice. I stare up at it with sparkling eyes. "I've never seen anything like this before..."

"It's one of our boats." They all run over to it. Sokka smiled and began to rub the metal at the prow of the boat. I couldn't help but follow the intricate lines that went across the side of the ship. It was very large for something made mostly of wood.

"Is this... Dad's boat?"

"No, but it's from his fleet. Dad was here." I smile at them and turn to sokka.

"So you know some stuff about this boat right? Considering you are from the water tribe." Sokka smirked and put his hands on his hips.

"Some stuff? I could tell you each and every part of this boat top to bottom." I raised the ends of my lips and put my hands up in excitement. Sokka led me to the front of the boat and pointed at the top of it as he explained how it was made and carved.

I carefully watched him elaborate the different peices of the boat. Once sokka was done, it was sundown.

"You sure do know a lot about boats. Thanks for telling me about it." I yawned and covered my mouth. Uh oh. No. I don't want to be tired.

"Yeah no problem. Now, I think it's time to sleep, huh sonam?" I sighed.

"I suppose it is." I walked over to appa and jumped on his back. I looked around then grabbed my brown bag. There you are. I grabbed it and jumped back down onto the ground. Sokka grabbed my arm.

"Hey sonam, before you go to sleep, could tou lite this fire for me?" I looked at him with an eyebrow raised. They want me to use my fire? I thought sokka hated fire benders. I quickly shook it off.

"Huh? Oh yeah, sure." I gave a small breath and put up two fingers. I pointed them at the pile of sticks karata had gathered up with aang. My purple fire shot at the sticks and quickly became a normal orange color.

"Thanks. That should give us some warmth for tonight." I smiled and nodded at him. I looked back at my bag and pulled out my yellow and red sheets. I plopped myself onto the ground and wrapped myself in them.

"Nice and cozy.." I said with a smile. I yawned again and frowned. My eyes started to droop down. I sighed heavily. I don't want to go to sleep. I've been having nightmares each time I rest my eyes and they're getting worse. They're mostly about the fire nation and Zhao.

I spread out my hands and stared at my blue arrows. These were suppose to mark me worthy of my role, but...what is that role? To protect the avatar at all costs? Yes...all costs. Even if I had to give up my own life, it would all be worth it help my little brother.

My cyan eyes turned to look at him. Aang yawned and laid onto appas arm and cuddled him. I let out a breathy chuckle. He's so little and innocent. I'll do whatever it takes to keep him safe. No fire nation soldier is taking away my little brother!

A yawn escaped from my lips. I blinked and rubbed my eyes. Don't go to sleep. Don't go to sleep. My eyes began shutting. I continuously opened them, trying to stay awake. Finally I laid my side on the ground and started to fall asleep.

"You will be mine soon...sonam..." a low raspy voice spoke aloud. I gasped and growled. I covered my ears. I don't want to listen to him! I don't want to hear what he has to say! Tears started to leak from my eyes. "Sonam..."

"Stop it! Stop talking!" I dropped to my knees and covered my face. "Go away Zhao." Cool air rushed over me. My eyes were sealed shut. My long fingers shook as I wrapped them around my arms. A wave of guilt went over my body. I'm not strong enough to beat him, and I never will be...I've failed aang.

Big hands covered my lips causing me to scream and open my eyes.

"Aang!" I gasped and looked to my side. Aang quickly woke up and rubbed his eyes. My eyes widened to see him there. He's still safe? And here with me? My chest puffed in and out as I tried to regain my air. I grabbed my chest and furrowed my eyebrows.

"Sonam, calm down...it's okay." Aang looked at me and smiled. I turned my head to see a tall man in a water tribe outfit.

"Who, who is that?" Speedily, I put up my hands in a airbender fighr position. Karara woke up and got out of her sleeping bag.

"Bato!" I put my hands down. They know him? Well that's good. I thought...actually I didn't know what to think when he approached us.

"Sokka! Katara!" Bato hugged them both. So who is this guy to them? A friend? I stood up and stretched. I put my blankets and sheets back into my bag. I sighed and walked over to the man with aang. "It is so good to see you two! Oh, you've grown so much." Aang bowed.

"Hi, I'm Aang."

"Where's Dad?" Sokka said with a smile. Karata chimed in excitedly.

"Is he here?"

"No, he and the other warriors should be in the eastern Earth Kingdom by now." The wind picks up causing us all to shiver. I hug myself remembering my dream. I frown and look away from them.

"Brr! This is no place for a reunion. Let's get inside." He puts his arms around Katara and Sokka's shoulder and motions Aang to follow. Aang looks at me smiling big. I grab his hand to hand and walk with him. He looks down at my hand surprised, his big blue eyes became bigger when he looked at me. Don't let go Aang.

Appa began to walk away from the campfire after us. We began to walk down the shoreline. The moon brightened our way. The air blew against the leaves in the trees making them move with the wind. I stared up at the moon for a moment.

I blinked my eyes and rubbed them. A cool wind gushed over my shoulder. My brown hair pushed against my face. I dropped my lips don't feel very good. I pushed my thin bangs up to rub my forehead. I wonder when this feeling will leave me. This feeling of...fear.

Stop being a scardey cat you have a job to do, but...but he's scary! He threatened to do things to me. And he's going to hurt Aang...I know it. No. I can't let that happen! I'm not going to give in. Not today. Aang is my responsibility, and I'll make absolute sure that he's fine.

It doesn't matter what anyone else told me to do. I'm taking my own advice now, and that's to stay at his side. I narrowed my eyes and walked alongside Aang confidently. My hands made fists. If we do run into any fire nation soldier, they will have to answer to me.

I looked up as we headed towards a monastery complex. Haven't seen one of these in a while. As we walked in through the main gate, I observed with a close eye to see many nuns standing around. Their were giant pots that were lined up. Hmm. I wonder what's in them.

"After I was wounded, your father carried me to this abbey. The sisters have cared for me ever since." Bato stepped closer to one of the nearby women. "Superior, these are Hakoda's children. They've been traveling with the Avatar. I found them by my boat." The superior bowed at Aang.

"Young Avatar, it gives me great joy to be in your presence. Welcome to our abbey." Aang wideneds his eyes gleefuly. He bows back and gives a large grin.

"Thank you! It's truly an honor to be here. If there's anything-" sokka quickly cuts him off.

"What smells so good, Bato?" He sniffs the air. I sniff too. Lavender? Mm. That smells so nice.

"The sisters craft ointments and perfumes."

"Perfume? Maybe we could dump some on Appa? Because he stinks so much!" Sokka waved a hand in front of his nose. "Am I right?" Sokka held out his arms waiting for a reaction, I rolled my eyes tiredly at him. He thinks he's so funny. I look over to see bato and Katara, who are not amused.

"You have your father's wit." Bato says raising his eyebrows. "Come along, I would like to show you where I am staying." Katara and sokka followed behind bato quickly. I smiled. It's so nice to see them this happy. He must have been a really good family friend. They're very lucky.

Aang gives a small pout which makes me gaze at him. He must be feeling a bit jealous of them. That they have some one so close to them. I should really be closer to aang. I mean, he is my brother and I only just met him a few months ago, but at least we are together again.

Bato stopped at a wooden door opening to reveal a water tribe like setting.

"Bato, it looks just like home!" We stepped inside. I looked around with wide eyes to see fire wood, pelts, a small tent, custom water tribe cloths. I walked over to the wall to look at two bows and a brown machete similar to sokkas hanging on the wall.

"Everything's here, even the pelts!" Sokka sat on the ground to feel the pelts in his hands. I kneeled down looking at them. This would be a very unacceptable way of living in the air temple. Killing animals was prohibited by the monks, but we are accepting of everyone. Aang held Momo, looking a little disconcerted.

"Yeh, nothing's more comforting than dead animal skins." Aang said in a smalll voice. Momo hops down and examine the head of a bear skin rug. The mouth of the bear closes suddenly, scaring Momo into climbing back up to Aang's shoulder. I smell the air when katara opens up a pot over the fire.

"No way! Stewed sea prunes?" Karata smiles at them excited. I walked over and sat next to katara. I smiled and looked at the food. I've always wanted to try a watertribe dish. All I've ever eathen is airbender food, and a little bit of earth kingdom.

"Help yourself." Bato said putting his hands out. I grinned at katara. Sokka chuckled.

"Dad could eat a whole barrel of these things." Katara puts some in bowl. She smells it and puts it closer to me.

"Come on, Sonam, eat. It's been a while since you've had a meal. And to be honest.." Katara leaned closer to me and whispered. "You're starting to look a bit thin." I looked down at my body. Hmm. Thin? I gave her a cold look and opened my hands. Katara gave me a bowl.

She hands one to Aang, he sniffs it and makes a sound of disgust. I look back at my bowl skepticaly. Aang sits back from the group having put the untouched bowl of stew beside him. As the conversation continues, Momo tastes the stew, spits it back out and runs away.

"Bato, is it true you and Dad lassoed an arctic hippo?" I take a small sip of the soup. A small burning sensation hits my tongue. I quickly pull from it and gently blow on the bowl. I tip the small brown bowl back and begin drinking up the soup. The chuncks of sea pruns slid down my throat with ease.

"It was your father's idea. He just dragged me along. Well, the hippo did the dragging." I smiled at bato. Sokka's and karata's dad sounds a lot like my dad. Silly and playful. He reminds me a lot of aang.

"Hey, I ride animals too! One time there was this giant eel-"

"So who was it that came up with the great blubber fiasco?" Bato laughs.

"You knew about that?"

"Everyone does."

"What's that story?"

"It's a long one, Aang, some other time." Sokka waves his hand. Aang looks down sad. I gaze at him. Why is he getting so upset. The others don't notice. I pat aangs shoulder and take another drink of my soup.

"You and Dad had so many hilarious adventures." Katara says with a light voice.

"Not all of which were hilarious at the time, but everything's funny with hindsight." Bato lifts his hand making us turn from him. "Aang, put that down.." Aang wears some kind of animal skin headdress and looks at us guilty. I cover my face with my hand. "it's ceremonial and very fragile." I turn back to bato and smile.

"Was it you or Dad that put an octopus on your head and convinced Gran-Gran you were a water spirit?" Sokka said to bato.

"Your dad wore the octopus, but I did the spooky voice." Bato said in a sinister voice. I grin. Bato looked away for a moment. He looked back. "There's something I should tell you kids. I'm expecting a message from your father."

"Really?" Karata said glancing at sokka.

"When?"

"Any day now. Your father said he'd send a message when they found the rendezvous point. If you wait here until the message arrives you can come with me and see your father again."

"It's been over two years since we've seen Dad! That would be so incredible. Katara?" Sokka said looking to his sister.

"I do really miss him. It would be great to see Dad." Katara says in a heartbreaking voice. They really miss their family, their father.

"It's been far too long, hasn't it? I'm not sure when word will arrive, but when it does, I'm sure your dad would want to see you as much as you want to see him." Bato says to them. I looked at both katara and sokka with a concerned gaze. Sokka speaks less exuberantly.

"It would be great, but we can't. We have to take Aang to the North Pole first."

"Even if we had time to wait for the message, who knows how far we'd have to travel. We don't have time for a long detour."

"I'm sure your father would understand and be proud that his children are helping the Avatar." Bato said to katara and sokka.

"Hey everyone! Sorry I was gone so long." I turned around to see Aang walk into the room. He smiled , hanging his shoulders. I gave him a small awkward grin. What is doing? Katara looked over her shoulder at Aang.

"Hey Aang, I didn't notice you left." Aang lifted his hand with exaggerated happiness. I dropped the corners of my mouth. Oh, he's pretending. Just being a goofy kid. I pouted my lips.

"Yup, but now I'm back. Sure...could go for some delicious sea prunes!" He sits down, grabs a bowl and begins to munch. After a few seconds he spits them back out making a strange face. Katara, sokka, Bato and I all look at him. I sigh and stand up.

"Well, I'm going for a walk. See you guys in the morning." I stepped out of bato's room and and walked over to appa. He moved closer to me and licked my face. I cringed and gagged. "Eww...bison saliva..." I pushed out my arms and airbent the slober off of my body. I patted appa's head and jumped onto his saddle.

I picked up my glider and jumped off of appa landing on the ground with my airbending. When my hair landed on my shoulders, I saw my cyan hair peices getting brighter. A huff left my chest. Each step I took further from the others made me feel lonley.

Yeah I'm definitely not going to sleep tonight. Actually, maybe I...shouldn't sleep at all. It's the exact same thing with my eating problem. Maybe I should only sleep once a week so I won't bother everyone so much. Sounds like a plan, I'll try it.

I really hate waking everyone up at night with my screaming. Sokka says he's getting tired of it. Hehe, tried right? He made that joke. Both katara and aang said it was becoming a problem for them as well. I guess since bato showed up before I had a nightmare, I didn't wake them.

My thumb rubbed across the wood of my staff. The carvings in it made me stop. I lifted up to so I could look at it. The letters that were engraved in the side made me feel warm. 'Sky soarer Sonam' I smiled and shook my head. Zuko is such a dork, but he's a cute dork. I shook my head in sorrow.

"I...I wish I could be with you.." I growled and crossed my arms. I stood in the middle of the forest. "But I shouldn't because you're firenation, the very people that ruined my life. They wiped out my entire culture. I was already known as a weak link of the airbenders. Why does Zuko have to be so confusing? Dumb handsome prince."

"Sonam.." I yelped and spun around to see Aang. I blushed and began to sweat. My arms began to shake.

"Oh hey Aang! Umm, how much of that did you hear?" Aang sighed and sat down on a rock.

"I heard enough." I huffed and covered my face. My bangs dropped down concealing my eyes. Don't look at me aang, please. I sat down on the ground. When did this all begin to happen? Why did I start to love him? I knew it was wrong...I just couldn't help myself.

"You hate me-"

"No. I don't hate you." I shot my head up to stare at him shocked. "You and Zuko..you kissed when we rescued him. He asked if you were okay. You both sounded like you really care about each other. I've been meaning to talk to you about it. Do you love him?" Aang spoke with a soft, quiet voice.

"Y-yes..." I stuttered holding myself. Aang sat back and gazed at me.

"I thought so."

"Please...Aang, don't tell the others. They wouldn't understand. They would hate me if they found out I was hiding something this big."

"Sonam, I'm not going to tell them. I get it. You don't want them to know." Aang frowned and turned away from me. He's ashamed of me. This is so bad...I'm in love with the enemy. And I know that soon zuko will try to capture Aang. "So..are you two, a couple?"

"That's just it. I don't know if we are or if we aren't. He can't be with me because it would be betraying his nation, and I can't be with him because I would be betraying you." I sighed and hung my head. Longer strands of my hair fell in front of me. "I don't know what to do. We've talked about it before and...we are, undecided..."

At the seashore the water crashed loudly against the rocks. I glaced over to see the beach spread out against the horizon. The sky was darkened to a deep blue color. Small stars were spread out in the sky. I looked back to the water forcing itself on the rocks. Sea foam was being made.

Directing my attention to aang I glanced at him. He gave the a sad look then closed his eyes. What...what does that mean? A small sigh was made before he crossed his arms and turned away from me. I lowered my eyes, Aang is being very quiet.

Why isn't he saying anything? He probably doesn't understand. Not even I understand. Zuko is very nice to me...too nice in fact. He should have just treated me like a prisoner. I shouldn't have demanded to have a room. That's how this all started.

My fists clenched. If it weren't for me being so assertive, then we wouldn't have gotten to know each other. It's the exact same with with Zhao! In Roku's temple, if I had just kept my mouth shut he wouldn't have noticed me. Zhao wouldn't have seen me at all if I hadn't yelled. But I-I just had to, he was making me angry!

Low grows emmited from lips. Aang turned to me shocked. He raised his hands a bit scared. I lifted my head quickly looked up at him stopping myself.

"Does this make you that angry?" I waved my hands at him.

"No, no. I'm just really upset about something else. I mean sure...it upsets me that zuko has to act like my enemy when you're around. And I understand why he has to do the things he does. You see..he says it's for honor, but it's more than that. He wants his father's acceptance. I can relate to him, but that doesn't mean I approve of it."

Walking over to Aang, I sat down on the rock that he sat on. I glanced over to him. Aang looked back at me curiously. A low sigh eluded from my lips. I put my arm around Aang's shoulder, hugging him.

"And I'm not going to let him have you. You're my little brother. It took me a long time to find you, and when I did...I lost every bit of family that I had left." I took my arm away from him and hugged myself. "I even lost my culture, not to mention my true love."

"I'm sorry Sonam, I didn't mean to-"

"But I wouldn't take it back for anything in the world. I finally got to see my little brother again after twelve years! Well...technically one hundred and twelve years, you get it. Our family just didn't seem complete without you Aang. I was really upset when they had to take you away.."

"Why did mom and dad decided to keep you but not me?" My eyes widened. I blinked for a moment and turned my head to Aang. My lips parted as I was trying to recollect myself. That is such a strange question. It's very difficult to answer honestly without being harsh. I lowered my gaze and squinted.

"Well...when I was born, dad was really happy. I was an accident, but dad was excited about having a kid. Mom didn't want to keep me because, as you know, it's against tradition, but dad didn't want to give me up. He pleaded to her and said that if this ever happens again they would give it to the nuns to raise, as a normal air nomad child should."

"Ohh..." Aang said turning from me. The ends of my lips curved down. I hope I haven't hurt him, but he asked and I'm not going to lie to my brother. I put my arm back around Aang for another side hug.

"Don't feel bad Aang. Mom always treated me as unwanted, if you had stayed with us then..you would have felt that way too. I'm certain that you wouldn't have grown up to be this kind and compassionate." I smiled at Aang and rubbed my hand across his head. "Monk gyatso did very well with you." Aang laughed.

"Yeah, he did." Aang said with a hopeful tone. I gave him a wider, warmer smile. It's nice to see he doesn't take this situatuon personally. Aang's smile faded into a small frown. He gave a rueful glare and put his hands behind his back.

"Hey...what's wrong?" Aang snapped his eyes to me, attentive.

"Huh? What? Oh, nothing, just tired I guess." I grinned and lightly pushed his arm.

"Then go to sleep oh powerful avatar." Aang giggled and shook his head at me. He stood up from the rock and did a long exaggerated yawn. He began to walk away from me. Wait what? Is he not really tired? This makes me very suspicious. I closed my eyes and opened them to gaze at the dark water.

"Hey, are you coming?" Aang said turning around to me.

"Not yet." I said dropping my voice lower. Aang gave me a confused expression. Before turning around he gave me concerned eyes. Aang started to walk away not making a sound. I could hear the waves splashing against eachother in the beach. Unfortunately the waves didn't drown out my thoughts.

Stepping off the rock I sat on the ground. My hair flopped over my shoulders. I wonder what I'm going to do about zuko. I smiled, remembering when I last saw him. He held my hand, he walked with me, we kissed. It was so nice, he was so nice. I wish we could always be like that.

At least Aang is okay with it. I mean, I'm not sure he truly understand how we even work..but we do. Zuko and I, have a deep comprehension for each others lives. He's opened up to me, and I've opened up to him. I'm surprised, since he's fire nation, that he would ever show me kindness. Our nations are supposed to hate each other.

But despite everything, I do love him, a lot. I hope...I hope that I get to tell him that someday soon. If he ever changes his mind and turns to the side of good. From my pocket I pulled out my flute. I glared at it and dropped it on the ground. I began to sing.

"The more I see the more I can tell, You will never be my beautiful belle. When will my love appear? When will you come to me? I want you by my side, holding my hand and standing near. Ohh Zuko, prince Zuko..why won't you listen to me?"

"I fight for good and family, why can't you see? It's the way I am and the way I was raised. But I suppose can relate to that. Will you ever join me in love. I really hope you understand it soon. Ohh passion, sweet passion. I runs through my veins like my fire does."

"When did I become, so obsorbed with this, I never intended any of it. All I ever wanted was a family, my mother father and brother. It didn't turn out like planned it would. Everything turned upside down. A jump through time and now I'm here..confused and alone and afraid."

"I'm needing you now more than ever..my beautiful belle. Ohh Zuko, prince Zuko...I really need you now. To feel what I am feeling now, so you will, understand. When will my love appear? Oh when will my love appear? Ohh when will my love appear..." I sigh and sit down on the ground again..


	20. Chapter 20

AN: The next chapter is going to be really good so..if you don't reveiw, I might not even write it. Yeah, I know.. I really hate to be that person, but I want to know if you like it, or want changes, or want to see something new. Please tell me! That's all...oh yeah and... LEFT HOOK! Their is a reference. Look for it.

* * *

I stay sitting there until it is morning. The sun beamed though the trees. I squinted and positioned my head up. It looks like it's going to be really sunny all day. Maybe a perfect day for a little bending practice? I already had too much fun yesterday with the boat lesson and singing.

Picking up my flute, I roughly shoved it in my yellow pants pocket. I re wrapped my thick red coat around my waist. A crinckling sound was made that caused me to look down. A grey coloured peice of paper was laying spread out on the ground. I picked it up to the see picture of Hui.

My lips created a small grin. He grew into such a handsome older man. He has a very nice beard, and cute looking sideburns. I glanced at the words on the page. The bounty on him was very large. His rebellion must have caused it. I sighed and shook my head. Why would he even start something like that? That is so uncharacteristic of him.

Walking down the hill to the seashore, I stared at the picture. They even had a description of his known personality and battle tactis. Some of his firenation adversaries described him as ruthless, determined, and vindictive. That's odd, I used to remember Hui as cute, kind and shy, never mean to anyone.

I shook my head and looked up to see the others at batos ship. I quickly stuffed the picture away in my coat and walked over to them. Stepping closer to the boat I smiled at Aang. He gave me a nervous smile back. Hmm? What is that about? You know, Aang seems more on edge these days.

"This ship is sentimental to me. It was built by my father." I smiled at the boat and touched it.

"It looks a bit similar to the kind of watertribe boats I've seen in the books back at the air temple, somewhat archaic. I admire the craftsmanship." Bato nodded at me and turned to sokka when he began speaking.

"Is this the boat he took you ice dodging in?"

"Yeh, it's got the scar to prove it. Huh. How about you, Sokka? You must have some good stories from your first time ice-dodging?" I looked at bato and then back at sokka. Sokka showed a face of dejection.

"He never got to go. Dad left before he was old enough." Katara said looking at her brother sadly.

"Oh, I forgot, you were too young." Bato says holding his hand out to sokka.

"What's ice dodging?" Aang and I both say at the same time.

"It's a rite of passage for young water tribe members. When you turn fourteen your Dad takes you... you know what-" bato puts his hand on Sokka's shoulder, who looks downcast. "You're about to find out." Sokka smiles up at him. I widened my eyes.

We're going on a watertribe right of passage? Yes! This is what I've wanted for a while now! I've wanted this ever since I syaryed datinf hui. I felt like if I connected with his culture, I would connect with him more. Also I just really respect the culture for what it is.

"Eveyone get inside the boat, we're going ice dodging." Bato says climbing inside the boat. He lets his hand out to help us up.

"Alright!" Sokka says throwing his arms up. He and katara started stepping closer to bato. Sokka pushes past his sister with forces a yelp out of her. Bato helps sokka up, katara glares at him angrily. I chuckle and grab katara. I jump into the boat pushing a billow of wind from my feet. I saftey land inside the boat.

"Oh, thank you, Sonam."

"No problem." I say grinning at katara. Aang does the same and frowns at me. He puts his hands in his hips and gives me a look. My eyes darted back and forth. "What?" He shaked his head at me and walks over to sokka.

"Sonam, can you go over and lift the anchor out of the water?" I grinned at bato and followed his orders.

"Can do!" I walked over to the side of the boat and saw a large rope hanging out. Narrowing my eyes, I smirked. I can do this. Slipping my hands around the ropes, I began to pull at it. Giving a groan I used all of the strength in my arms and legs to pull it out of the water. I lifted the anchor out to see a very large rock.

"Can you three get this boat in the water?" Aang, katara, and I grin at bato and nodded at him. The three of us get into a similar stance. We all gave each other quick glances before beginning. I pushed both of my arms out in front of me. I began to pull them back, as did Aang and katara.

"Look at that! We're already in the water!" Aang said excitedly. Sokka leaned over the edge and looked at the water with a huge smile. He turned his head and with a face of disbelief. Aang, katara, and I both gave one more push which got us sailing.

"Quickly, lift the sails." Bato said. I speedily rushed over to the pole and began to pull on the rope. I groaned, trying with all my might. I planted my feet firmly on the floor and pulled the rope more and more. With my teeth clenched, I watched in amazement at the sail went up and puffed out from the force of the wind.

Sokka smiled at me and gave me a thumbs up. I sighed and wiped my forehead. Aang and katara smiled at me too. I put my hand on the side of the boat and looked down into the water. The boat cut through the waves near the shore. Treacherous rocks are already visible that stick up from the water.

"Ice dodging is a ceremonial test of wisdom, bravery, trust, and strength. In our village it was done by weaving a boat through a field of icebergs.

"How are we supposed to ice dodge without ice?" Sokka said turning around to look at bato.

"You will be dodging...those." Bato points ahead. I face forward to see the path ahead of the boat to be a veritable thicket of stalagmite like rocks. The bottom of my mouth drops. That looks impossible. Bato leaves the tiller as Sokka and Katara move aft.

"Sokka, you steer and call the shots. Lead wisely. Katara, you secure the mainsail. The winds can be brutal, so be brave. Aang, you control the jib, without your steady hand we all go down. Your position is about trust." Aang looks at bato nervous and guilty.

"I know that! Why wouldn't I know that? I'm the Avatar! I know about trust." Aang pouts and folds his hands across his chest. I raise an eyebrow at Aang's actions. I swear he gets weirder every time he speaks. Bato stepped in front of me.

"Sonam, you make sure that the ship moves with our command, the current can quickly becomyour enemy if you let it. Your position is about strength." I nodded to him and walked over to katara at the mainsail. I think doing my job would be easier when I'm in the middle. Bato walks over the bow and sits down.

"For this to be done right I cannot help. You pass or fail on your own." I turn around to see Sokka at the tiller, the other two holding on to their respective sails, all looking frightened as the ships speeds towards the rocks. I narrowed my eyes and listen to the water against the rocks.

"Aang, ease up on the jib. Katara, steady! Aang, less sail! Katara, give him room!" I turn to see Aang hauling rope, then the ship weaving in and out of the rocks "Aang! Helm to lee! Helm to lee!"

"What does that even mean!?" Aang yelled back fearfully. I looked at the rocks frightened. All three struggle against their loads. I run over to sokka and quickly help him pulling the boats stearing thing. Sokka and I both work hard to keep the shim from crashing the other way. The ship narrowly missing a huge pile of rock.

"Great job!" The ship begins entering a cul de sac, ringed by jagged rocks, at high speed. Katara turns around to her brother, Bato getting up and looks at sokka too.

"There's no way through!"

"We can make it!" Sokka said confidently.

"Sokka, you've already proven yourself, maybe we should-"

"Aang, I'm gonna need air in that sail!" Aang nods. "Katara, I want you to bend as much water as you can between us and those rocks!" Is sokka insane? I hold onto the side of the boat trying to keep steady. Sokka gives a face od determination. "Now!"

Aang and Katara jump to it. Aang starts pushing wave after wave of air into the sail, while Katara raises the ship up on an accelerating wave of water. The wave carries the speeding ship safely over the ring of jagged rocks. Sokka falls back on the tiller with a sigh of relief, the others are smiling.

Soon we stop at the long beachm bato had gathered up the materials to make it like a real water tribe rite of passage cerimony. He dipped his fingers into a bowl and scooped out some black face paint. He marks sokka's head first, a dot and a half circle mark above it.

"The spirits of water bear witness to these marks. For Sokka, the mark of the wise, the same mark your father earned."

"For Katara, the mark of the brave. Your courage inspires us." Her head is marked with a crescent chaped mark.

"For Sonam, the mark of the strong. You are a protecter of everything, don't forget that. I nod at bato, he moves onto aang.

"And for Aang, the mark of the trusted. You are now an honorary member of the water tribe." He marks Aang's forehead with a half circle mark.

"I can't." I look over at Aang shocked. We just went though a ceremony initiation. This is embarrassing...and disrespectful.

"Of course you can!" Katara says with a smile. Aang rubs off the mark.

"No, you can't trust me." He backs away, his head hung low. I gave him a look of disbelief. What is this all about? Is this is suspicious behavior that he's been acting like?

"Aang, what did you do?" I said crossing my arms. Aang pulls something out of his shirt. I widened my eyes to see him holding out the crumpled scroll.

"A messenger gave this to me for Bato." Katara looks at the scroll and draws in a breath of surprise. I stare at it to see the location of their farher. Why would he keep this? "You have to understand, I was afraid you'd-" Sokka looking at the map, and then Aang in hurt and surprise.

"This is the map to our father! You had it the whole time!? How could you?" Aang shrivels up. "Well, you can go to the North Pole on your own! I'm going to find Dad." Sokka stalking away angrily.

"Now Sokka, I think you should-" bato was cut off by an angry sokka.

"Katara, are you with me?" Katara looks at Aang, then lowering her eyes.

"I'm with you, Sokka." She turns away, then cut to the three water tribe members leaving Aang on the beach.

"I'm very disappointed in you." I spoke in a lower voice at Aang. I stare at Aang for a moment and start walking away from him. I go back to the Abbey to gather up my things. I put my staff on the back of appa's saddle along with my brown bag. Aang sits on Appa looking dejected. Katara walks sadly over to Aang.

"Good luck."

"Okay. You too." Aang speaks in a saddened voice. I cross my arms pouting at him. I knew this behavior was leading up to something bad. Katara walks out of the gate of the abbey, Bato and Sokka following. The Superior approaches Aang, who still sits on Appa.

"Guess I should be moving on."

"That would be best." He shakes Appa's reigns, who walks them out of the gate. Aang sits looking to his left at the retreating figures of his friends in the distance. Momo clings to one of Appa's horns.

"I'm an idiot, Momo." I shake my head at him. We ster Appa back to the beach. Aang stares at batos ship for a moment.

"Looks like we're going alone, guys." I look out to see the Superior rushing up to us.

"Avatar! You must leave!"

"Okay, I get it. Everybody wants me gone."

"A group of people came to the abbey looking for you." I look at her in shock.

"Who?"

"A fierce looking woman with a horrible monster and a young man with a scar."

"Zuko!" Aang says in a low voice. I look to him with a serious face on.

"The beast was using the scent of a necklace to follow you."

"A necklace? Aang and I both gasp. "Katara!" Aang and I both grab our gliders and open them. We quickly stood air from our feet and take off in the sky. I wrap my feet around the end of it and keep my hands secure at the top.

Aang and I fly over the entrance to the abbey. We both fly up and over a monster, which jumps up to snap at him. He misses, but does manage to dump his riders onto the floor of the courtyard. The shirshu also falls flat on his back.

"Aang!" The woman gets up and whips the ground. The beast gets up and roars. The woman jumps onto its back. They charge after Aang and I. Right before impact, Appa enters from the right and plows right into the beast, pushing him and his rider away from us. They plow into the wall of building, knocking a whole through it.

Aang and I smiled at appa but quickly turn to alarm when we turn away to face Zuko. Zuko's hands are alight with fire as he advances on us. I frown at him and put up my staff ready to defend Aang. Zuko gave me a blank expression but then quickly glares at me.

"Step aside Sonam...or you won't look pretty for much longer." I blush and lowered my staff. Was that meant to be cute or threatening? I think it was both. I gave him a look of confusion. I look back at Aang and step forward closer to zuko. "Are you going to move out of my way?"

"No. This is my brother and I have to protect him." Zuko scoffed sneered at me. His clenched fists glowed orange, fire lit up from his nuckles. I frowled. "Are we really back to this? I don't want to do this. Zuko..can we just please talk for a moment?"

"There's nothing to talk about! Stop trying to distract me, Sonam!" He fires a huge gout of flame at me. I gasp and block it by twirling my staff to break it up. He throws another fire gout at me. I bend my bsck letting it fly over my face, I backflip and turn my head to my brother.

"Aang, go help them now!"

"Got it!" Aang rushes away from me and runs over to the guys. I smiled at Aang and quickly turn to zuko, dodging another one of his attacks. From my right hand I throw out a purple fire billow and strike with both my left and right shooting air this time. I did this several times throwing air at him, blowing him back a little each time.

This was until, I jump forward and push both of my hands out in front of me, one under the other. A huge blast of air was pushed out of my palms and aimed towards zuko. Zuko, at the same time, did exactly what I did, only fire erupted from his hands. My eyes opened widley to the see fire completely fill my vision. I yell as I was blown backwards onto the roofs behind them.

"That...hurt..." I growled and lifted my head from the broken roof. I held it in pain closing my eyes for a second. A beating sound filled my ears. I get up to see Zuko standing at the end of the roof. With a hard look, he quickly Zuko charging at me bending a large amount of fire from his fingertips.

He yells and throws a blast of the fire at me. I gasped and quickly flips over Zuko's head to land behind him. I clench my fists. What is with this sudden outburt of hatred towards me? Did he just now realize who I'm related to? I clench my fist and violently began to punch spirals of air at him.

Zuko yelled throwing his fists out, fire came at me crackling loudly. I dodged his attack by ducking. Thinking quickly, I pushed air from my palms out, it created an arm like structure. With a groan I threw my arm out to the right making my air push Zuko off of the roof.

"Sonam, tag me!" Aang yelled from the ground. I jumped off the roof to land safely on my feet. I run over to him, panting, and put out my arm. He does the same. Both of us twirl lightly on our feet and hogh five. I turn to the right gracefully and run after sokka and katara.

"Guys, are you alright."

"Oh we're doing just fine! I love being paralyzed and covered in debris." I lower my gaze at his sarcasm. This is definitely not the time. I stand by them to keep them safe. I look on as Zuko and Aang battle. I'm okay with letting them fight each other, at least I don't have to do it. And besides, Aang will win.

The Superior nun comes over and puts some kind of perfume under sokka and katara's noses and they are then able to move better. I widened my eyes and look at them. I help katara and sokka stand up.

I watch as the lady and the beast begin to fight appa. I narrowed my eyes and jumped over to sit in appa's saddle. I grab his reigns in my hands and try to speedily turn him to the left, away from the woman and her monster. His tongue is quickly flinged out I groan and turn his reigns the other way. The tongue hits appa's fave making him growl.

The woman smirks and pulls the wip from her hand and whips the beast with it. The beast slaps appa's body before he can make any more movments. I gasp and shield my lips. While appa falls down I pet his head. I stare at the woman and jumped over to her. The beast attempts to whip me with his tongue bit misses.

I land on the beasts head, crouching. I bring up my left fist and punch her in the jaw. She groans and is thrown off of her animal. I smile and jump off of his saddle. She grabbed her face and rubbed her cheek trying to regain her senses back. She whips the ground and her animal gets up.

With a dearful expression, I dodged every attack it made at me. Just then perfume is dumped out into the courtyard. I back away and look to see Katara waterbending the perfume into a huge sheet, moving it closer to the womans animal, she drops it. The monster shakes off the liquid.

He begins to go berserk and starts to let his tongue fly around all over the place. He lashes his tongue at Zuko who is standing by. I laugh but am quickly hit with the tongue too. I land on Zukos chest. I gasp and blush as my paralyzed body is on top of his. Zuko looks over to me and I look at him.

"I am...sorry..Sonam." he says in a quiet whisper. I stare at him a moment. He's sorry for randomly attacking me? So I have to protect my brother, he knows that right? I sigh, my chin is on his shoulder.

"Yeah, okay. I'm sorry too. I didn't mean to land like this. The monsters tongue was-and it hit me. You see, it was beyond my control and-"

"I get it." Zuko says to me. He smiles, his golden amber eyes are glued to me. My face begins to heat up. He's making this worse than it already is. "I was wondering when I could see you again. Sky soarer.."

"Me too...Prince Zuko." I smile. "Hey...zuko. I want to tell you something, I-" just then I feel a pull at my collar. Aang lifts me up off of zuko and carries me over his shoulder. In the other hand he holds his glider. Katara and Sokka approaching him from behind.

Aang airbends himself up onto appa in the steering seat. He hands me to katara who hold me closley. We took off into the sky. Appa roared and behan to fly far away from the nuns abbey. I look up to the quickly warming sky annoyed. I sigh. My hair peices flow in the wind whipping ms in the face.

I close my eyes and groan. I-I can't move. A low annoyed growl is made through the ends of my parted lips. Okay, don't get worked up over something like this, you'll be able to move in no time. Inhaling and exhaling, I slowly let go of my anger. Letting out a big calmed breath, I laid their in katara's lap quietly. The only thing I could think of now was Zuko.


	21. Chapter 21

AN: Sorry I haven't updated in a long time you guys. You know, stuff. Well anyways, here is the next chapter I really hope you like it. It was kind of hard to figure out where to put all the scenes I wanted to go in this chapter. Oh well, I guess everything worked out alright. Please don't forget to leave a review, I need those. And I think I might start making comics of these scenes. If you have a request for a scene I should make into a comic, don't hesitate to ask. Okay, I'm done.

* * *

We had landed appa a couple of hours ago. The land was not fimiliar to me, I'm not sure where we are at. I don't think we're in the earth kingdom. We shouldn't be since we are on our way to the north pole. I can't wait to start training in water bending, I already know a few stuff, but I would like to become a master.

It was late afternoon. I stood walking beside my friends and Aang. I looked at my right arm and began to fiddle with my gold arm band. I adjusted it carefully making sure it did not slip off. Momo, who rested on my head jumped off and scurried across my arm. He jumped to the ground and ran away from me.

Small green leaves fell from the trees above. I positioned my head upwards still walking along with the others. At least we are safe in the forest. A leaf and twig fell on my head. I frowned as Aang laughed beside me. I quickly brushed it off of my head with my hand.

A notice board is seen in front of us. I walk up to it with katara to read it. Sokka tries emptying a food bag right into his mouth.

"This should give us a good idea of what's around here."

"See if you can find a menu, I'm starving." Sokka says with an annoyed tone. A grumbling sound comes from my stomach. I hate the thought of eating, but I would like to stay as healthy as I can. I grabbed the side of my face pulling on my hair.

"Yeah...I've been meaning to eat something too...I don't like it. But..." my stomach growled again. I held it. Katara put her hand on my shoulder. I turned and saw her giving me a smile. I smiled back. Aang rushes close to us and points at a colorful flyer on the board.

"I bet we'll find something to eat here! The Fire Days Festival. Fire Nation cultural exhibits...jugglers, benders, magicians. This'd be a great place for me to study some real firebenders!" I smiled hearing all that the festival had to offer. I'd get to lean more about a new culture!

"You might wanna rethink that. Look at this." Sokka says from the other side of the board. I walk over and look to see a The color flyer on top is a wanted poster of Aang. On the lower right is a wanted poster for the Blue Spirit. On the right is a wanted poster for a white haired man.

"Hey, a poster of me!"

"A wanted poster. This is bad." In the left top corner is a poster of me. I pick it up and stared at it. They actually got my body proportions right, that's a first. It reads, Wanted-Sonam. Knows airbending, firebending, waterbending. Can create large air funnles, and run as fast as wind. Hunters be extremely cautious.

"I think we better keep moving." Katara said examining the poster with us. I shut my eyes with a frown and crumpled the paper putting it away in my pocket.

"This is just going to be bad news. It will put us all in danger." I open my eyes to look at Aang. He turns to me with big eyes.

"I have to learn firebending at some point, and this could be my only chance to watch a master up close." I grabbed the bridge of my noes in frustration. He's right. This might just be his only chance to see real firebending, from actual fire benders. "Even if something bad happens, you'll be there to protect me, Sonam."

"Yeah you're right. I suppose we can take a look, and then head on with our journey. We arn't going to stay for too long though."

"What!? You want to walk into a Fire Nation town where they're all fired up with all their, you know, fire?" Sokka says walking up to me. I roll my eyes at him. Katara starts to walk off, Aang and I follow her.

"We'll wear disguises and if it looks like trouble, we'll leave." I jump up onto appa's saddle with my airbending and sit down. I look at Aang as he takes his place in the steering seat. He grabs the reigns that are tied to appa's horns in excitement. I smile, he really is happy to see firebending? Maybe I should do more of it around him.

Katara and sokka both get up onto appa's saddle with me. Sokka sits across from me with a frown. I shake my head at him.

"Yip Yip!" Aang says with a heightened voice. I grin at that. Appa growls and takes off into the air. I look out to see us flying closer to a river. The wind pushes against my hair and clothes. I watch as the sky turns to a lightly stained orange color. It must be dusk.

I began to wonder where exactly we were at in the firenation. We are close to a village, so we must be in their country right. I sigh in disappointment. Sometimes I forget what kind of times it is now. With the firenation taking over, we could actually be in the earth kingdom. But how would the earth king not know what has happened to this part of his nation?

This is all so confusing. I wish I had gotten to be an airbending scout a long time ago. I would have gotten to see more of the world. That's why I'm excited to go to the northern water tribe. The water tribes have always fascinated me. Not only that, but I will get to learn water bending. That must be how Aang feels right now.

Later, we landed and began walking out to a hill where the forest had stopped. I looked out in the distance, the walled Fire Nation town can be seen. Aang looks backwards to speak to Appa and Momo.

"You guys stay out of sight here while we go to the festival." Momo flies up and then drops down into a small bush nearby. Appa follows and tries to hide behind the bush, which is about a foot tall. Aang turns to speak to us. "Ready disguises!"

Sokka pulls down the hood of a black cloak over his head, Katara does the same thing. I take the red coat around my waist and wear it pulling the hood over my head. Aang simply pulls his shirt up over the top of his head in a completely ineffective attempt to change his appearance. Sokka crosses his arms, Katara laughs at him while I pout my lips.

"It's like you're a whole different person." Sokka says sarcastically, as he seems to do best.

"Let's go." Aang says with a wide grin leading us down the hill towards the town. I look over to my little brother a smile. I'm glad to see that even though we've been though a lot, he can still be happy, even if it's over the smallest of things. I feel that way when I'm with my family...but I've recently found that I'm very happy with Zuko.

A flush of heat spread across my cheeks when I remembered the last time I saw him. I was paralyzed, on top of him, our bodies were touching. I looked away from my friends hoping to conceal my embarrassment. I hate that it happened but...I wish I could be thay close to him again. Maybe if it was just a hug.

From my pants pocket I pull out the picture of hui. I don't think I've had nightmares about him since my encounter with Zhao. I think it's time I try and get in touch with him again. He might be dead, but I have had the strangest feeling that he isn't. Why else would I be having flashback and dreams of him? He can't be dead.

Already, I shared this idea with my friends, Iroh, Zuko, Aang, and even Aunt Wu. I remember Aunt Wu saying something about the spirits, that it could be possible to get in touch with them. If I do that, then I'm sure I could find Hui, and ask him what this is all about, somehow.

The edge of my thumb rubbed across the picture of his face. I wish I got to grow old with him. He understood where I was coming from, or at least I like to think that he did. It was nice becoming part of the water tribe, it made me feel like I could relate to him more on a personal level, not that we weren't already personal.

Going to the fire nation festival will give me an idea of what Zuko's culture is like. It might even show me why his people are the way they are. It would also be awesome to see firebenders who aren't trying to capture or kill me. Hmm, I wonder if we will see any fire nation soldiers there, I better be careful.

Finally, we reach the end of the dirt path that lead to the town. Right when we walked in though the entrance I noticed the town full of people in the main square. My eyes opened wider almost mesmerized. I haven't been around this many people since I was at the southern air temple.

The sky is filled with colorful fireworks. I looked up to see bright red lights hanging across the apartment complexs. I smiled and looked around to see children frolic, revelers run by in ornate costumes, including several people almost completely concealed in a dragon outfit, and all participants are wearing colorful masks.

"This place is amazing!" I said looking at Aang and giving a thumbs up. He did the same.

"I think we need some new disguises." Katara says making Aang and I both look at her. Sokka throws his head back skeptical and annoyed.

"Where are we gonna get masks like that?"

"Get your genuine Fire Festival masks here!" Sokka, Aang, Katara, and I rush over.

"That was surprisingly easy." We all turn away from the stall, each now wearing a mask. At first Sokka is wearing a happy mask and Aang a sad one. Katara switches them, revealing Sokka's sour puss face and Aang's wide smile.

I giggled and put on my mask which has cat like ears, nose, and eyes with red markings on it. Unlike what I was taught, I do like and keep material possessions. It's against tradition because it's a form of gluttony, but I don't believe that. That could be the reason it was so hard for me to get my tattoos. Aang points ahead.

"Hey, there's some food." Sokka runs ahead.

"Finally!" He starts speaking to the food merchant. "What do you have?"

"Flaming fire flakes! Best in town." He holds out a llittle steaming bag to sokka. Sokka grabs them.

"I'll take'em!" He stuffs them in his mouth, then starts screaming and blowing steam from his mouth. He partially removes his mask to cool his tongue. "Aaahhh! Hot! Hot!" I grab the rest from sokka and take a few bites from what was left. Katara crosses her arms.

"Flaming fire flakes, hot? What do you know." Aang looking to his right.

"Hey, look at this." The four of us walk up to a puppet show that is about to begin. The audience is full of children and a few stand by parents. The curtain of the puppet stage draws open and a puppet of the Fire Lord appears. I narrow my eyes, the audience cheers.

"Don't worry loyal citizens! No one can surprise the Fire Lord!" Behind him an earthbender puppet has risen up, with a rock at the ready to strike the Fire Lord Puppet. The children in the audience who start to cry out warnings. The Fire Lord puppet turns and torches the earthbender with a huge gout of flame. The audience cheers.

The four of us turn away from the puppet show and head back towards another stage with a large crowd. On this stage there is a single performer. Aang walks further and faster than the rest of us. Katara calls out to him.

"Aang, hold on! Where are we going?"

"I don't know, but there's a big crowd so it must be good." Aang says shrugging his shoulders a little.

"Knowing the Fire Nation, it's probably an execution." Sokka speaks with a lowered voice. I chuckle.

"You're right. As bad as that sounds.." Up on the stage, their are four thin pillars with fire basins at their tops. The performer is a firebender who is manipulating fire for the crowd's delight. He concludes by extinguishing his fire and producing a small flock of white birds who fly off the stage. Aang removes his mask a little to follow the flight of the birds. He looks ahead, a big smile on his face.

"I gotta learn that trick!" I push Aang's mask back down onto his face. What does he think he's doing taking his mask off like that? The performer speaks to the crowd.

"Thank you! For my next trick I need a volunteer from the audience!" Aang frantically raises his hand, waving it about.

"Oh! Oh! Me! Me!"

"What do you think you're doing?" Sokka and I say at the same time to Aang.

"I want to get a closer look."

"It's better that we don't attract any attention to ourselves." The performer points at Katara.

"How about you, little lady?" Katara backs away and shaking her head. She makes a small noise of distress and looks to the three of us "Awww, she's shy. Leeet's give her some encouragement, folks!" Someone from the audience pushes Katara over to the edge of the stage where the Performer grabs her and hauls her up.

"Awww! That could'a been me." I look up to the preformer and katara worried. What if she gets in trouble. What if she's in danger. I pull on the sides of my hood anxiously. The performer, carrys a chair, ushers Katara to the center of the stage. Once there he seats her on the chair.

"This next trick is called Taming the Dragon." He ties her up with a maroon ribbon and begins to firebend a huge fire comet from the fires at the top of each pillar. He loops it close to Katara and back out. He seems to control it by a flame rope that connects its head his hand. "Don't worry, young maiden! I will tame this fiery beast!"

He plays with the fire comet for a bit more, then continues. I raise my eyebrows become more afraid for katara. This isn't going to turn out like it is supposed to. I don't know when I should step in.

"It's too strong, I can't hold it!" I step forward a bit.

"I-I have to help her!" Sokka put his hand on me holding me back.

"No, we don't want to make a scene!"

"The rope, it's breaking!" The rope breaks and the comet charges right for Katara. She cringes and cries out. I quickly airbending myself up onto the stage and drops in from the sky. I turn to create a whirlwind that dissipates the comet in with a shower of confetti. "Hey, you trying to upstage me, kid?"

Aang jumps up to the stage and watches the confetti rain down on us. The crowd starts to boo me. Aang tries to amuse them with a lame dance while Sokka unties Katara in the background. Suddenly, someone speaks up.

"Hey! Thats the wanted airbender girl, and the avatar!" Aang and I both freeze, a look of horror on our faces. Fire Nation guards turn to face us when our names are mentioned. They begin muscling through the crowd to the stage. The four of us all removed out masks.

"I think it's time to go." Sokka says backing away. A man wearing dark clothing speaks to us from behind the stage.

"Follow me! I can get ya outta here!" A fire nation soldier screams out for us. We look back in fear and then proceed with running through the broken wall just as the guards burst onstage. The masked man throws a smoke bomb at the guards feet, obscuring their veiw.

We ran quickly through the squares and alleys. A guard points to us and yells something as we pass them. The five of us sprint past merchants and the rest of the towns folk trying desperately to get away from the guards.

"I'm calling Appa!"

"I hope he can really hear that bison whistle!"

"Yeah, it would be really unfortunate if he couldn't!" I added almost running out of breath. I began to huff, sweat drips down my face.

"This way!" The older man speaks loudly. I wipe my head and sharply turn the alley with my friends. It's a dead end. "Okay! Not this way!" We turn to see the exit is blocked by guards. The masked man throws another exploding smoke bomb and then run past them into another alley.

I gasped to see that this alley is a dead end too. It ends in a high wall. Their is no way we could all escape this in time. I clench my teeth and turn to the guards preparing myself to fight. I outstretched my arms and breath in and out slowly. Just above me I hear a deep growl that sounded familiar.

"Appa! Down here!" Appa lands between us and the guards, with his tail facing the guards. Appa flaps his tail on the ground and the gale that results blows the guards out of the alley to land in a confused heap some distance away. We all jump onto him quickly getting away from the fire nation soldiers.

As the guards run back into the alley, Appa can be seen already airborne. The bites the top off a some kind of bomb like object, whose fuse is now lit. He throws it at the fireworks supply and it blows up in an awesome display of colors and sounds. The masked man removes his hood as we cruise away, watching the town and the fireworks from afar.

"Nice touch setting off the fireworks."

"You seem to really know your explosives." He turns around to us.

"I'm familiar."

"You're a Fire Nation soldier!" Sokka says in shock and realization. I look to him with a blank face.

"Was. My name's Chey." I stare at chey with a skeptic eye though the whole ride back to the forest. The sky grows darker becoming night. Katara and I gather up wood. I brought up two fingers, already heated up wuth flames and pointed at the campfire. It was purple for a moment but quickly shifted to a normal color.

We all sit around the campfire as chey begins to speak.

"I serve a man. More than a man really, he's a myth, but he's real, a living legend, Jeong Jeong the Deserter. He was a Fire Nation general, or wait, was he an admiral?"

"He was very highly ranked?" I asked with a lowered voice.

"Yeh! Way up there! But he couldn't take the madness any more. He's the first person ever to leave the army and live. I'm the second, but you don't get to be a legend for that. That's okay though. Jeong Jeong's a firebending genius. Some say he's mad, but he's not! He's enlightened."

"You mean there's a firebender out here who's not with the Fire Lord?" Aang stands up with a bright look on his facd. "We've gotta go see him! He can train me!"

"We're not gonna go find some crazy firebender!" I say abruptly standing up to stare at Aang. Chey stands up too.

"He's not crazy! He's a genius! And he's the perfect person to train the Avatar! That's why I followed you into the festival."

"Look, thanks for the help, but we're leaving for the north pole in the morning." Sokka says standing up too along with katara. Aang looks to sokka a bit hurt.

"Sokka, this could be my only chance to meet a firebending master who would actually be willing to teach me."

"It can't hurt just to talk to him." Katara says to her brother.

"That's what you said about going to the festival! Why doesn't anyone ever listen to me!?" As Sokka turns to stalk away from the group, he almost runs right into a spear. In a flash, we are surrounded by men wearing straw hats and armor, wielding spears.

"Don't move." A man says in front of me. I give him a look of annoyance. From behind me Chey sighs deeply. The men put up their spears and keep us in a line walking through the forest. Are they taking ud somewhere? Are they going to say anuthing? At least they aren't with the fire nation.

"Jeong Jeong told you not to look for Avatar!"

"You have something to do with this don't you?" I growled towards Chey then to the men that held the spears.

"Oh yeh! Lin Yi's an old buddy! Right Lin Yi?" The man Lin Yi lowers his spear at Chey.

"Shut up! Keep moving." We continue following the rebel men down a hill close to a river. I look down the hill to see there is a little lean to shack near the water. "Go on. He sees you only." Lin Yi says to Chey.

"Oh that's okay, we can chat later." Chey speaks in a slightly nervouse voice. I look at him strangely. He makes it sound like Jeong Jeong is s scary guy. If he can intimidate a middle aged man, then he must be pretty scary right? I don't Aang in any part with this.

"Is that where Jeong Jeong is? I need to talk to him right away." Aang begins to move forward, but it stopped by a spear shaft across his path.

"No! You wait there." Lin Yi pushes Chey forward roughly. "Go now!"

"Don't worry! Everything'll be fine. He's a great man, great man!" Chey walks toward Jeong Jeong's. I'm getting a little worried about Chey. He speaks as if he has something to fear. I look over at Aang with concerned eyes. I lean over and whisper to only him.

"Hey, are you sure you want to try and make this guy your firebending teacher. It doesn't seem like he's very sociable with his friends if you could even call him and chey friends."

"He's the only one, Sonam." I shake my head. The men lead us into a nearby hut and walk way without a word. Hmm. I suppose this is where we will be waiting until we hear from Chey? Or are we spending the night here? I crossed my amrs and sat down near the corner of the room. A big yawn escapes from my lips.

For a while I glare at the wall with a strained look. My eyes frequently blink, trying to keep myself awake. I am not going to sleep to have that nightmare again. I don't want to disturb my friend snd this whole campsite. I could feel my head gdtting heavier, more difficult to keep up.

Slowly, I laid the side of my body on the ground with my head resting on my arm. My body deserves a break, but I will not allow myself to go to sleep. I put my right hand on the ground and began to tap my fingers against it trying to keep myself busy. I watched my fingerd go up and down emitting small growks from my mouth.

I pulled out the picture of hui from my pocket and laid on my back. I let out another big yawn and dropped my arms. The picture fell on my face and I closed my eyes. A small sparkle is made in front of my face as I began to fall deeply asleep.


	22. Chapter 22

"Hey Sonam! Wake up! Wake up!" I growl when I hear Aang's voice urging me to open my eyes. "I talked to Jeong Jeong and after some convincing, he said he would teach me! I wanted to tell you yesterday but you were already asleep. And you haven't gotten a lot of sleep latley, so I didn't want to wake you." I gasp and sit up.

"Aang. I-I didn't have the nightmare. The one that I told you about, did I tell you about my nightmare?" Aang shook his head. "Well the first one was abou-" I looked in my lap to see the picture I had of hui. I picked it up and glanced at it. I guess I didn't put it away like I thought I did. Aang snatched it from me.

"You pull this picture of your boyfriend out a lot. Is their something you're not telling me?" I frown and blush a little. I can't believe Aang just called hui my boyfriend. It's a little weird, since I do still have feelings for him...but now I've fallen in love with Zuko.

"No. No. I'm fine..." Aang lookes to me with a concerned gaze. I sigh and hang my head. "Well...it's just that-" Aang quickly jumped up from the ground.

"Oh yeah my training! Sorry I can't talk right now Sonam! I can't keep Jeong Jeong waiting for much longer. I'll talk to you later, I promise." Aang quickly rushes out of the tent. I frown and put my hands in my lap. I stand up and begin to pull out my hair peices and brush my dark brown hair.

"Yeah no...it's not like I needed to talk about my feelings or anything. I mean who cares what I think, I'm not the avatar. It doesn't matter if I still think about my old life as just a girlfriend and singing sensation..." I sigh. Everyone used to think I was so cool. Now they just boo me.

"But that shouldn't be important." I folded up the picture of hui and put it in my bag. "I'm the older sister now, and it's my duty to Aang, and to the world that I protect the avatar. If I'm ever going to stop this war...like I was supposed to do a long time ago. I was so selfish then.." I shook my head.

This all couldn't be for nothing. I'm protecting the only person that can help me restore balance to the world. I'm helping, I'm sure if it. I walked out of the tent wrapping my red coat around my waist again. I noted the sleeves behind me and tucked them into the wrapped peices so they were hidden.

I looked out to the trees that were in the forest then down to the river. I saw small figures moving about down by the edge of it. That must be the guys. I made my way down to the hill to see Jeong Jeong standing a foot or two away on the bank in front of his hut, giving Aang a lesson.

He walks away, but just before he walks into his tent he stops to look at me. I smile at him and bow.

"You are the avatars sister correct?" I looked to Aang then back at Jeong Jeong.

"Yes, sir. How did you-"

"Hmm? I can tell. You two look very similar. I can also tell that you know some firebending correct, along with water and you have mastered air." I gave him a shocked expression. Unless he has read my wanted poster, I have no idea how he knew that. I blushed a little embarrassed and nodded.

"Yes, I have." Jeong Jeong looked to me determined. He walked closer and put his hands behind his back.

"I would like to teach you firebending. I want you to be able to have full control this power. Being self aware of what you can avoid doing, is the most important lession you can be taught in firebending. Fire is a very destructive and dangerous element, it will only grow more wild if you are ignorant to its destructive nature."

"Yes sir, I understand." I rembered the scar Zuko had over his eye and how he had gotten it. "I've seen what fire can do to people, and how that power goes to their head. It's made a great deal of people suffer...people that I know, people that I deeply care about. I wish I could take back his pain, their pain."

Jeong Jeong nodded. He put his hands down at his sides, staring at me. He lifted one to motion me to follow him. I started to follow him.

"Hey, what about me?!" Aang said making me turn around to him.

"Concentrate!" Jeong Jeong said walking further away from him. I closley followed him. I looked at his back. I watched the wind push against his rugged white hair. I never thought I'd actually learn firebending from a master. I leaned a few things from zuko, but that was because he wanted me to blend in, sort of.

We walked beyond the forest going out past it into an open area. I looked to my left to still see the river flowing by us. Turning my head I saw Jeong Jeong facing me. He gave me a stern look. I grabbed my arm and gave him a soft gaze. He looked down and closed his eyes for a moment.

"I want to teach you the proper way to use fire." I smiled.

"I've been taught a few ways to use firebending. One I just interpreted my own way of using it, which I always ended up burning some one, and the other.." I thought of Zuko. "My uh...friend told me to derive my power from the rage inside of me.." Jeong Jeong growled and narrowed his eyes at me.

"That is incorrect. The proper way to use fire is by containing it. You must be fully aware of what you can do, to try and avoid hurting your loved ones."

"As master of fire bending do you really think that I could tame this element?" Jeong Jeong closes his eyes, then nods and opens them back up again. "But I don't think I fully understand it as much as I should, or as much as I need to..."

"Fire bending should only be used as a last resort. After all, it does cause much destruction to the land and everyone around." I looked sighed.

"If you say so."

"Let us start. Spread your legs and widen your fire bending stance." I did as he said bending my knees and creating a large stance. He nodded. "Good. Now clench both of your fists and leave them at the ends of your knees." I put my clenched fists on my knees. "Yes, now extend your left arm out while still in that position."

I closed my eyes. Slowly I breathed in and out feeling the air fill my lungs. Opening my eyes again I narrowed my glare. A warm sensation went throught my body. Outstretching my arm I pushed out my fist. From the tips of my knuckles came a purple fire gout. The fire roared and cracked noisily.

From the corner of my eye I could see Jong Jeong closley observing me. He held his hands behind his back giving a skeptical face. I glanced over at him then forward again. Sweat dripped down my face from the fire being so hot. The gout of fire from my hand soon ran out and stopped.

I slowly came out of my stance inhaling and exhaling once more. I raised my arms but then gently brought them back down to my center. I looked over to Jeong Jeong and smiled. He squinted his eyes at me. I looked away nervously then back at him. Did I...do something wrong? He pouted.

"How much effort did it take you to release that large blast of fire?"

"Zero effort sir." I said holding my hands together. Jeong Jeong let out a pondering noise. I grabbed at my hair piece and slid it up and down my hair. Jeong Jeong turned around and began walking back to camp. I stepped forward about to grab his shoulder.

"Hey- what about me? What am I supposed to do?" Jeong Jeong let out a small noise of annoyance. He turned around.

"You are to stay here and keep fire bending away from the forest. These basic moves will help you better understand the element, and aid you in learning how to control and manipulate fire in a non destructive matter. Keep doing your fire." Jeong Jeong started to walk away again.

I sighed and turned around. I have been learning the basics for months now. I've known the fundamentals since I was little. I need real fire bending moves! A small growl was emitted from my lips. Both of my lips formed a frown. My bangs covered my eyes. I sighed and repositioned myself in the stance.

Thrusting my right arm out this time, I let out a fire gout only for it to quickly dissipate. I did this with my left arm getting the same effect. I looked out at my fire and gave a groan. This isn't what I was expecting this fire bending training would go. I thought he would have given me more advice.

I walked over to a tree and slid down it to sit on the ground. I lifted my knees and put my head on them. I thought Jeong Jeong would council me a lot more. It just seems like he's wanting me to stay away from fire more than try using it. He's probably doing the same to aang. Avoiding to teach him real fire bending that it.

Giving a scoff I crossed my arms. I let my legs drop to the ground. Maybe Jeong Jeong is right. Do I really even need fire bending to be a great bender? I already have the rest of the elements. I turned my head gazing at the grass. Smiling, I plucked up some grass blades.

"But I'm so good at it! Iroh said so. And I love seeing fire burn in front of me. The warm sensation that takes over my body is amazing, and empowering! I can't keep myself from it. Also, it's part of zuko's culture, he's the one who taught me it. I can't just let that part of me go."

I stood up and pushed my right arm out directly in front of me. A strong wave of fire erupted from the palm of my hand. I widened my eyes, a smile spread across my face. Shifting my body and stepping forward with my left foot, I shot fire from my left hand. The fire this time, blasted out more powerful.

From the right side of my body I put my arms out across my chest. Quickly, I pulled them away and spun around creating a circle of fire around me. I bent my arms and arched my fingers. Grabbing the fire, I forcefully threw my arms forward. The purple fire ripped itself apart from the circle and was pushed out.

Jumping up, I pushed air from my feet. Then I quickly switched feet, kicking my leg out and creating fire. At the tip of my boot a huge amount of purple fire blasted out. The waves of fire being forced forward made my hair go back. I smiled and pushed air from my feet again saying up.

"Yahoo!" I screamed throwing my fist in the air. I laughed and slolwy descended back onto the ground. Giving small giggles I fixed my mangy hair. Suddenly a small wooden object falls on my head. "Ouch!" I rub the top of my head and look down to see my flute. "Oh hey!" I bend down and pick it up.

"Let's see if I'm still bad at this." I held up the flute to my mouth and breathed in a lot of air. Wrapping my lips around the end of it blew into the flute as hard as I could. The flute made the most wretched sound possible. I stopped and laughed. "Yup still pretty bad." I stared at the flute and began to think of my old life.

Maybe it's best that I'm with aang instead of my parents and hui. Aang obviously needs me more, and I do find some peace in this new life of mine. Actually, I can't think of a time where I was more happy. I've been feeling a lot better today, and I've been eating a lot latley too.

My friends like who I am, and they're proud of me. I think I've come a very long way. Not to mention it's nice to finally be with aang again. He's a treasure to me. I smiled and looked in the direction of the camp. The only time I've ever seen him was when he was a baby, but being with him now, has been a delight.

Although, sometimes I get the feeling that something is still missing. The fact that I had nightmares about...him, only intrigues me more. That perhaps, their's more for me than this, in the spirit world. I feel like I have something to do there. Well, whatever the case may be, I'll soon find the answer to these questions.

A small chattering sound was made. I looked up to see momo flying over to me. I game a small smile as he soared over to me. Putting out my arm for him to perch himself on, momo completely ignored it and crashed right into my face. I groaned and pushed momo off of me. I wiped the dirt off of my face and gaged.

"Momo you need a bath!" He flew close to my face. "What? What is it!" I had the strangest feeling that he's trying to tell me something. I watched momos distressed eyes and gasped. "Aang is in trouble!" I ran began to take very large jumps pushing myself in the air with my ariebending. As I did this momo flied in the air.

"You go make sure sokka and katara get back to appa!" Momo did a chatter and flew away from me. I began to run at the speed of wind. Running through the forest, I suddenly stopped to see a massive bal of flame across from me. I yelp and jump high into a tree just before it dissipates.

"It's a trick! He's run off into the woods. Find him!" My heart stops as I hear that booming voice. It's him, Zhao. I fearfully grab onto my chest and look up. Just below my hand I feel my heart punching against my skin, almost wanting to escape my body. I pull at my pigtails whining, and look over to aang as Zhao faces him.

I have to help him, but I'm afraid. Deal with it! This is your brother and you swore you would take care of him! He is the avatar. This is your time to face Zhao, to fight him, and end him. Sneering, I clenched my fire covered fists and turned to glare at the admiral. Fine, I'll fight him, for aang.

Holding onto the tree and burning it's branches, I pushed myself off jumping into the air. With my airbending, I propelled myself in the air. Spreading out my arms I calmed my airbending, and pulled myself back down to the ground. I gracefully landed in front of aang and turned around to grab his shoulders.

"Leave right now." I said in a growl. Aang grabbed my hands and gave me a look of concern.

"No sonam, you leave. I know how much you're afraid of Zhao an-" I cut aang off.

"Aang, listen to me, I'm your older sister, and it's my job to protect you. This is what I've been training for my whole life, to keep you safe. You're the avatar, you're much too important to be dealing with a fight like this. If something were to happen to you...I'd" I paused. "I don't know what I'd do.. "

"No sonam, we can do this together.." Aang said griping my hand a bit harder. I turned to look over to Zhao. He gave a large smirk with his hands on his hips. I lifted my eyelids a bit more and turned back to aang. I jerked my hand from him and pushed aang away from me.

"Aang just go! I'll-I'll fight him myself! I need you to leave now!"

"No. I'm not leaving without you." Aang said with a stern face. My teeth clashed together as I made a scowl.

"LEAVE NOW!" I closed my eyes and pressed my hands against his chest. Just as I did that I could feel fire blasted out of my hands pushing aang back. Aang yelled and tripped falling backwards. Aang grabbed his chest and stared down at it. His clothes were ripped and dark. Did I...burn him? Oh no.

Tears started to form at the corners of my eyes. Aang sniffled and stood up. He covered his face and began to cry. Aang jumped up with his airbending and hopped onto the trees and airbended away from me. I frowned and held my head, silently sobbing into my arm. I've made a terrible mistake.

From behind me Zhao starts to clap. I narrowed my eyes and turned to my side. I sniffed trying to hold back the rest of my sadness. I wiped away my tears and fully turned my body to look at the admiral. I returned my face back to its deadly gaze, glaring upon the disgusting man.

"That was extraordinary, sonam! Attacking your own brother like that? An act that treacherous must've taken an awful lot of rage." I growled and tightened my fists. Purple fire lit up at the ends of my knuckles. "Oh I'd love to see you act this way more often." I threw my arms down letting the fire go out.

"Oh you're about to see me more rage filled than I have ever been!" I put up my hands in a fire bending stance. "I challenge you to an agni kai!" The admiral stared at me stunned for a moment. His eyes traveled down my body, then back up to my face again. I blushed and crossed my arms in frustration. "Well?!" He smiled.

"Anything for my favorite airbender." I growled and put out my fists. They glowed, heat and fire encased my fingers. Zhao smirked and got into a fire bending stance as well. He put out his fists lowering his gaze. I glowered at him and widened my stance, hardening my fists. "How about you take the first move, my dear."

I growled and brought up my flame covered hands. With a loud groan I launch a purple fireball at Zhao. He puts his arms out in front of him, pushing my flames out of his way. I widen my eyes and punch more fire gouts at him with both my left and right arm. He broke them apart one after the other.

I huffed in and out feeling my anger rise. I jump forward and land on my hands. Quickly spinning to the left I kick out my feet causing fire balls to erupted from them. I backflipped back onto my feet. Zhao growled and pushed them from his path. He punched out fire from his fists. I leaped out of the rage of the fire balls.

Zhao who looks angry, makes another noise of frustration. He launches another errant fire blast. I speedily jump over the fire ball and completely dodge it. I roll away and bump into a tree. I groan and stand up. I frown and rub my head from the spot that hit the tree. Looking over to Zhao I collect myself and put my hands up once more.

Pulling my arms back, then forward again, I force them out in front of me. A large purple fire blast is made along with a dreadful noise of annoyance. I sneer at Zhao as he jumped over my fire blast. He landed to his left side unharmed. The admiral gave me a grin which made me freeze for a moment.

Giving the admiral a quick look of horror, I shook my head. Letting out a frustrated roar, I pushed out both of my hands. This created a large fire ball hurtling towards him. The length of the fire blast pushed me back a bit making my feet slide against the ground. I turned my foot to make sure I would stay standing.

I dropped my jaw to see Zhao slide out of the way of my fire blast. He then launches fireball at me. I jump out of the way just in time. He fires several more volleys towards me. I dodge the fire blasts jumping over and around them. I turn my head to see Zhao's blasts have torched the surrounding forest filling the sky with smoke. The admiral chuckles from across me.

"Aww. Is someone too scared to fight me? Well too bad! You don't get any more chances to redeem yourself. You will be nothing when this battle is over." I growled at his words and quickly rolled away from him. In a very low crouch near the ground, I opened up my arms channeling the water from the river.

Turning my arms around to face me I picked up a large pool of water from the river and lifted it to my left. Making my arms go across my body, I guided the water over to the fire encased trees. Pushing out my arms, the water splashed on the trees putting out the fire leaving nothing but steam near the woods.

I let my arms drop, still in a crouch. That was a lot more work than I had planned for. I sighed and wiped my forehead. Standing up I pushed my pigtails back and put out my hands. Zhao looked at me with an uncertain face. He smirked. Again building my anger up I presented a frown and thrusted my fist forward.

Purple streams of fire were shot at him. Zhao dissolved them with a fire bending move. He stomped forward and punched his fists at me. Glowing ornage balls of fire were directed at me. I dodged both of them. He growls and fires many more volleys, all of which miss. I stand far away from Zhao panting.

Already breathing heavily I jumped up and kicked out my legs, sending three fire blasts to Zhao. I landed in the ground staring at him with a cold glare. Sweat dripped down my face. Zhao merely smiled and deflected them with his arms. Each one of my attacks had failed. I gave a fearsome growl and raised my arms again.

Zhao laughed and stepped forward. With a growl he thrusted his arms forward launching a fire ball at me. I narrowed my eyes and tried to do the same as Zhao. I opened my eyes wider as the fire came closer to me. Just then I jumped out of the way and tumbled on the ground. I sighed and stood right back up.

"You can't even face my fire can you?" I looked away, my bottom lip slightly shaking. I barred my teeth and squinted my eyes. He's not..."You are very afraid of me right sonam? Have you trembled at the sound of my name? I bet you have, pathetic airbender." My body shook as I began to boil up inside.

"I am not a pathetic...airbender!" Upon saying the last words I screamed out. A deep voice inside me came out as well. It sounded like an animal growl. It was terrifying, but invigorating. A pounding feeling came from my head. I groaned and grabbed my hair almost stumbling backwards.

This doesn't feel right. What's wrong with me? I began to feel my warm body quickly switch to cold. I groaned in pain and looked over to Zhao ball of air formed around me. A burning sensation surrounded my eyes. From the corners of them, I could see a blood red glow illuminating.

Zhao stared at me with a stunned look on his face. He sneered and tossed a fire ball at me. I tossed it back at him blasting him away from me. Quickly, I rushed over to him and threw my arm out creating a large gust of wind. Zhao groaned and tried covering himself. He failed and was blown back even more.

When he hit the ground he growled and got back up. Zhao launches a fire bolt, which I swiftly dodge by flipping over Zhao's head to land behind him.

His eyes go wide and he falls flat on the ground. I create a large wall of fire around the two of us. Lifting one of my legs I kick the admiral out of it. He roars from being burned. A large grin spreads across my face. I jump out of the fire and land in front of Zhao with a sinister smile.

Zhao scowls and groans and he feels his chest. I stare down to see blood on his armor. This only widens my smile more. As fast as wind, I jump onto zhao and clasp my hands around his neck. I begin to let out a double voiced maniacal laugh. This is it! He's finally going to die!

The fire that burns zhao causes him to scream out in pain. He narrowed his eyes at me in pure indignation. Their was still arrogance in him. I twitched and roared at him. My loud demonic voice echoed thought the entire forest. Parting my lips I showed him my now pointed and sharp teeth.

Still chocking and being burned, zhao squeezes my neck hard causing me to cough. He pushes me away from him and stands up. Quickly running over to the river, zhao drinks some river water hoping to cool his throat. I stay laying on the ground still looking at him with a smile.

He growls at me and runs over with his hands already ablaze. I smile and stand up staring at him. Zhao smirked and punched me in the gut. I yelled and stumbled backwards. Suddenly a cold rush of air went over my skin. I gasped and looked around. What...what? What's going on? I looked at Zhao sorrowful.

Just then, Zhao punched his fist aiming directly at my right eye. Inside of my eye, I could feel a stinging sensation. I whimpered and held my face. Blood rolled down my eye and onto my lips. With a shocked looked I stared up at Zhao almost paralyzed. He hit me with his fist? Why?

He give a smirk and lifts his leg to kick fire at me. I screamed and was pushed backwards. The fire burned my skin leaving me with small patches of pink and purple on my skin. I fell onto the ground and moaned feeling a cut on the back of my arm. My vision became blurry. Smoke filled the air.

I squinted to see Zhao walk over to me. He stood over me like a tower. His arms hung by his sides. I couldn't quite tell, but it looked as though he were frowning. Zhao leaned closer to me, lowering his gaze. This caused me to flinch and turn my head. That's it I'm going to die. He's going to kill me. I'm dead.

Zhao puts his hand on my cheek turning, turning my face to look at him. He continues to stare at me with a look I can't understand. Hes not killing me now... I sighed and gave him a small smile. Zhao gives me a smirk then stuck his hand between my neck and shoulder. I groaned and shut my eyes.


	23. Chapter 23

AN: Okay I'm very sorry to say, but I had this scene planned out almost from the very beginning. I know, I'm a terrible person to my characters...but it just felt like I needed to add it. I suppose their will be people who don't want to read this sort of stuff, so I will loose followers and readers, but for the ones who do stick around please enjoy the story.

* * *

My eyelids slowly rise. I could almost see the ends where my enormous lashes were. My eyes widened as I looked around, already adjusted to the dark room. Small touches on the wall lit up the room with fire, bathing the entire room with a red flickering glow. In attempt I lift up my arm, shocked to hear a clank of metal. I gasped and looked at my arms.

Shackled with both of my arms and legs spread a flare of panic came. With a weak grown, I pull against the chains and in return the pull me back. Teeth clenched I struggled against my confinements, yanking myself forward trying to escape this.

From every attempt my breathing starts to become heavy along with my heart rate steadily climbing up. It was obvious, I wasn't going anywhere. An aching pain began to engulfed my head. Closing my eyes, I lowered my gaze looking down to the ground. My feet couldn't even touch the floor. A stinging feeling struck my temples. I moaned and closed my eyes. Maybe I should go back to sleep, at least it would help me ignore the pain.

At the end of the room a large creaking sound is emitted. I look over to see a door open. The rest of the light outside of the room is also a deep red. In the doorway, I can see a dark tall figure. The large figure steps in and closes the door again. The person begins to walk towards me.

I frown and get a glimpse of who this person is as they walk into the light. My left eye widens. Zhao stands across from me with a wide smirk on his face. He puts his hands behind his back holding them while walking with an amble pace. He stops right in front of me.

"Isn't this just wonderful? I always said you'd be mine, from the very beginning." Zhao chuckles, patting the top of my head. I jerk my head away from him, giving the man a dark look.

"You're not going to get away with this!"

"And what can you do about that? You're my prisoner, you are weak and helpless. Let's also not forget how you left your brother on bad terms." I looked down. He's right. Aang must be infuriated with me. I sighed. He has every right to be. "Don't worry your pretty little head, we'll see the Avatar soon enough."

"What are you planning on doing with me? What do you want?" Zhao laughed and leaned his face closer to me.

"Don't you see? I want you." Zhao closed his eyes and pressed his lips against mine. My eye widens at the action. As I was about to pull my chains forward, Zhao grabbed a hold of my shoulder, pushing me against the wall. His hot lips forced me back. After a moment of this he lifted himself off of me, staring deep into my eyes. Not holding the gaze any longer I looked away.

"P-Please, Zhao, don't." Zhao smirked and gave me a small kiss on the lips. He did it again then turned his face to kiss my neck,licking the side of it. I shuddered.

"And who are you to tell me no, prisoner?" My lips trembled in fear. He's really doing this? Zhao continued to kiss the side of my neck, mouth slowly moved downwards placing licks and hot kisses. I closed my eyes feeling the wet sensation of his tongue. Just the thought of those lips made me gag.

The admiral let out a warm sigh on my neck. He stood upright and began to take off his large armor. I began to shake. What? No! He's not going to...Oh spirits! He loosened his buckle, sliding it out of it's straps. Tossing it to the side he pulled off the bottom piece of his armor, uncovering his pants.

Zhao impatiently pulled down his pants revealing his boxers. My heart started pounding harder. This is happening a lot faster than it did in my dream. As I watched him remove the rest of his armor the room begin to spin. I don't want this. I don't want this. I turned my head away looking to the other wall.

A rough hand guided me back to Zhao's eyes. He now kissed the right side of my cheek. Some of my blood was stuck on his lips. Zhao began to pull down his boxers. I looked around trying to avoid his contact. Think of something else. Maybe If I don't look, I block this out of my mind.

I felt something pressed against me. I struggled in the chains pulling myself back.

"No. No! No!" I shook my head back and forth. My eyes were pricked with tears, and soon they fell down my cheeks and dripped off of my chin. My loose hair whipped around, covering my face. Zhao brushed his fingers through my hair. He tucked some of it behind my ear. Zhao slowly pulled my pants down. I tried to move my legs to prevent this.

"Sonam, don't fidget. You don't know how long I've needed this. You're going to be my very special prisoner from now on. I'll conquer you and take away what you airbenders cherish the most; I can do that." More heavy tears rolled down my cheeks.

Zhao grabbed himself in his hand, stroking it up and down. I turned away, closing my eyes. I might never open them again. Grabbing my hips I bit down very hard as Zhao pushed himself into me. The feeling of him made me scream to the point it echoed throughout the room. I began to pant and whimper from how much pain I felt.

With a loud grunt Zhao pushed and pulled himself out of me. Sighing deeply he kissed my neck. Out of nowhere I felt a tear at my shirt. I opened my eyes to see Zhao pull out a small knife and cut off my shirt. He threw the shirt on the ground and touched my bare chest with both his hands.

I bit my bottom lip to keep myself from sobbing in front of him. Zhao thrusted himself deeper into me giving an even louder groan. I yelled feeling him press in me. I whined and looked down. The first thing I saw was Zhao pushing himself in and out of me. He laughed and grabbed my chin forcing me to look up.

"It is your first time right, my dear?" I nodded at him with a lowered head. Zhao smirked and licked my lips. He kissed them making me look into his eyes. "I'm very glad I was the one who got to take it from you. It's a great honor." He leaned in and kissed the side of my jaw. His large sideburns brushed against my chin.

Zhao continued to push himself into me. I jolted my whole body forward and gave a loud moan. He's doing it too rough. My arms began to shake in the chains. I looked around trying to think of a way out of this. I'm...I'm trapped. Their is no way I can pull these chains off while he's right here. He'll kill me for sure if I did that.

"You shouldn't try to escape, Sonam.I have guards posted everywhere on this ship." He said, panting. What. We're on a ship? Now there's really no way out! Lowering my head in hopelessness, I began to tear up once more. I closed my eyes letting them slip off and fall onto my cheeks. My hands began to rustle up and down in the chains.

Zhao firmly grasped one of my breasts, making me yelp as he squeezed it. His rough hands rubbed my breasts in circular motions. I gasped and tucked my lips into my mouth. I can't do anything to stop him. My whole body is tired and weak. I groaned and turned my head letting it fall to the side. Zhao thrusted his hips forward shoving himself into me. This forced a strained yell to emerge from my throat.

"You are pathetic." Zhao said with a strained face. He groaned and slid his hands down to hold onto my hips. He pulled me forward to him. I moaned and closed my hands. "Weakling." Thrust. "Fire is the superior element, I overpower you in ANY situation." Thrust. "Especially this one." Zhao said, giving a fierce grunt from each motion.

Zhao looked up and brushed his hand through my hair. From there he grabbed a fistful of my hair and held my cheek, pulling my face closer to him and pushed his lips onto mine. I tried to keep my lips shut but he insisted on making me kiss back.

I wanted to scream out but even if I did, I doubt anyone would care. He had probably told the guards all about me, telling them what he would do to me. I began to shake uncontrollably. Why is this happening to me? I wanted to protect Aang, he's not going to make it without me. Now I'm going to be trapped here forever.

"Kiss me back, Sonam.." Zhao said putting his hand on my stomach and slightly pressing down. I yelled at his firm grip and looked down. A unbearable pain in my insides made my stomach sensitive. I looked up at Zhao and shook my head 'no'. He growled. "Your refusal is only going to make me want you more."

His large hands wrapped around my neck and pushed on the bruises that were forming. I coughed and pulled my arms in front of me. At both of my sides my hands jostled the chains that held me to the wall. The metal cuffs cut into my skin that will soon become scars. I let out a yielding yell. He pressed his hand against my mouth enabling me from screaming.

"Do it now, unless you want me to be even less merciful." Isn't he being ruthless enough? Zhao's hands started to heat up around my neck. I coughed with a wrinkled face. He calloused fingers clamped tight around the muscles in my neck. I wheezed and tried my best to nodd at him.

"That's a good airbender." Zhao said in a deep voice. He smirked and released his hands from my neck. Coughing, I turned away from him. Zhao kissed my cheek and pulled himself out of me. I gave a frail scream and looked back at Zhao. With a now lowered gaze, I panted.

My chest heaved in and out still trying to catch my breath. I feel lightheaded, like I might pass out. I have to stay awake. If I go to sleep he might continue, and...and what if he-just the word makes me want to vomit. I frowned and looked at Zhao. He stared down at me with a smirk, pumping himself.

He leaned down to come near. I turned away wanting to reject him. But If I do, I might get burned. What am I supposed to do? I don't want him to hurt me, I'm already weak as it is. I looked up and pouted my lips. I pulled myself forward to press my lips against his. Zhao pushed his tongue in my mouth.

Suddenly he pressed his hands against the spaces near my head, just above my shoulders. I widened my eyes as he penetrated me again. He tossed his head back in pleasure and growled. Now with heightened strength and speed, he aggressively pushed and pulled. I let out a breathy yelp as he tore my walls.

Zhao in the midst of ecstasy, switched from violent grunting to soft laughter. I stared at Zhao with a shocked expression on my face. He continued to force himself into me, making my body move up against the wall as he did this. He lifted his face showing a sneer. I quickly kissed his lips hoping to calm him down.

Almost immediately he grabbed my waist and pulled me closer. He groaned loudly, his grip on me began to weaken. His teeth were bared as he came to orgasm. I widen my eye. He just...and now I'm... I gazed at Zhao horrified. My eyebrows furrowed and my mouth hung open in fear. But I can't do this...he has to have some way to reverse this.

Zhao pulled himself out of me and tried to stand. He lost balance and stepped backwards. The admiral stood with his elbows on his now bent knees. He panted and stared down at the floor. Lifting his head he looked up at me and smiled. Regaining his strength, he walked over to me.

"You were very good, my darling." He kissed the side of my cheek and held my right hand. He intertwined his fingers with mine and rubbed my thumb with his. Meanwhile his other hand brushed back his messy hair. Zhao gave me a grin then nuzzled my neck. "Mmm...you make me a very happy man, Sonam." Zhao kissed my lips.

"You know you're very lucky to have done it with someone of my stature. You really should feel special. Out of all those other women in the world, I choose you." I gave a small exhausted sigh under my breath. Slowly, I lifted my head to give Zhao a weak look. I was so tired I felt like I'd just drop and pass out.

"Why...why did you choose me?" Zhao frowned. He began to pick up his clothes from the ground. Putting his clothes on he grabbed his armor and tied it on him. I watched impatiently as he did all of this. He still hasn't answered me. My cyan colored eyes, or eye followed his hands. "Well? Why did you choose me?" Zhao looked up at me.

"Because I like you. You're fierce, determined, and chaotic just like me. Someone with that much power deserves to be by my side. I see great potential in you, Sonam. You are a far better match for me than anyone else I know." Zhao looked into my eyes. "I think you'd be better off in the fire nation with me."

I opened my eyes fixed on Zhao with a dark, vacant expression. He wants me to be his girlfriend? Spirits help me. Save me from this psychopathic man. I darted my eyes away from him and parted my lips a little. What am I supposed to say? He already impregnated me. I'm...I'm only seventeen. I dipped my head down even more.

"But...but I don't-" my voice was quiet and cracking a little. I closed my mouth and tried to clear my throat. After opening my mouth again I gazed up at Zhao. I began to shake my head no. "I don't want to be pregnant.." Zhao started to laugh devilishly. I scooted away from him.

"Like you'd even have a choice." He gave a small chuckle. I turned away from Zhao and looked forward. "No..I'm not going to keep you pregnant. I want you to be beautiful for a long time, the way you are now." Zhao pulled out a small bottle from his pocket. He opened it and grabbed my chin.

Before I could say anything he started pouring the drink into my mouth.

The cool liquid raced down my throat. Looking away I started to cough.. Zhao removed the bottle from my mouth, put the top on, and placed it back in his pocket.

"And..what exactly was that for?" I said with a dangerous edge to my tone. Zhao frowned at me in dissatisfaction.

"The drink will stop your body from reacting to my visitation." He helped me? Why would he do something like that? I frowned. Zhao leaned in closer to me. His hands lifted my face to meet his. His tender lips pressed against mine. Should I kiss back? I softly pecked his lips as he stood up right.

"I'll be back later to escort you to my chamber so you can freshen up." Zhao began to walk away. "There you will take a shower and..do whatever it is you need to do. I will have clean clothes for you, then we are going to eat. You will be doing all of this while in my supervision. Guards will be at my door and in every hallway so don't even think of escaping."

I really am going to stay here..for the rest of my days. Aren't I? My heart dropped. It felt as though it was a rock in my stomach. I inhaled and exhaled anxiously. All that I could hear were Zhao's saunter feet stopping at the door. With both of my arms shaking, I looked up see him in the doorway.

"Goodbye for now my love.."

* * *

AN: Sigh. The rating has to be changed now for what just happened. The story isn't going to center around adult content so, I would still consider it..sort of in the T rated section, but they wouldn't allow for that so..I changed the rating. I hope you all don't hate me now.


End file.
